War of the Heart
by DemiGirl21
Summary: (S2) "Lucy, I can't let you go through with this." Jeremy grabbed my arm. I turned to face him. "You have to, it's the only way." I unclasped my choker and placed it in his hands. "Everything's gonna be okay." I whispered, caressing his cheek.I leaned up and kissed him, closing the distance between us. "Lucy." Jeremy breathed, cupping my cheek, moisture in his eyes.
1. Welcome to Mystic Falls

**Demi's A/N:** Hey guys, so this is my first PJO xover, I'm super excited and hope you guys like the first chapter. Just so you know, at the start of each of my crossovers, I'll have a short profile about my PJO OC that appears in the fanfic. Below is Lucy's profile, and it will also be up on my bio.

* * *

 **OC:** Lucy Elaine Saltzman

 **Age:** 15

 **Nicknames:** Luce (common nickname), War-Child/Demi-Slayer/Buffy 2.0 (Damon), Lil Sis (Spencer), Slayer (Ava), Baby (Jeremy)

 **Family:** Ares-biological father

Alana Saltzman (OC)-biological mother [deceased]

Alaric Saltzman-biological uncle/adoptive father

Isobel Flemming-adoptive mother [unknown]

Spencer Saltzman-biological cousin/adoptive older sister

Clarisse/Christina/Mark/Sherman-paternal half siblings

 **Love Interest:** Jeremy Gilbert

 **Other OC's featured:** Spencer Saltzman & Ava Salvatore

 **Weapon:** Black Spear (disguised as a leather choker with an arrowhead charm)

 **Gifts:** Enhanced strength, swiftness, and combat skills

Natural at using every weapon known to mankind (prefers medieval weapons)

Limited Necromancy

 **Magic Items:** Ares' War Chariot (uses it from time to time)

 **Position(s):** Freshmen at Mystic Falls High/Vampire Hunter (currently)

 **Small Description:** Like a typical child of Ares, Lucy can come off as intimidating, but can be gentle to those close to her. She's as blunt as they get. Lucy can be stubborn and argues about nearly everything. She never backs down from any challenge, which she states is her fatal flaw. However, the only person who can seemingly get through her walls is Jeremy Gilbert.

* * *

 **Welcome to Mystic Falls**

* * *

When I was a little girl my mother, Isobel, would read to me stories of noble gods, monsters, and great heroes. These heroes were known as half bloods, and they are the children of the Olympians. The half bloods were the champions of the gods. They would slay monsters and prove themselves worthy of their heritage, but it's not all what my mother made it all up to be. How do I know this? I am a half blood. Lucy Saltzman, daughter of Ares. I know all too well the dangers of this world, dangers that I can never seem to escape from.

* * *

LUCY'S POV

"Come on girls, we're gonna be late!" dad called from the kitchen. "It's a first day for all of us!"

I brushed through my long, mahogany brown hair, rolling my eyes. My older sister, Spencer, stood in the doorway of the room we shared. She wore a white blouse with a jean vest, a denim mini skirt and black wedges, her dirty-blonde hair flowing over her shoulders.

"Let's go lil sis." she urged, tapping her foot.

I scoffed and grabbed my messenger bag, slinging the leather strap over my shoulder. I followed my sister out to the kitchen where our dad was waiting for us.

Today was the day that my dad started his new job as the History teacher at Mystic Falls High School. It also meant that Spencer and I would be transferring, her into the Junior class and me into the Freshmen class.

"You two ready?" Dad asked, grabbing his briefcase and coffee thermos.

"You bet." Spencer answered, twirling her truck keys around her finger.

"You could've just left me in Long Island." I muttered, looking away from their direction.

Dad sighed, "Lucy, we're a family, which means we stay together." he reminded.

"After all, a family that Hunts together, stays together." Spencer added, chuckling.

"You sure that Vampires even live here anymore?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Positive." they both answered in unison.

"Now get your butts to school." dad ordered.

Gods have mercy on me.

* * *

Spencer parked her truck into a free parking space and cut the engine. She turned to me with full seriousness in her eyes.

"Now try to behave." she pleaded.

"Hey, that punk-ass bastard deserved it." I defended. "And I was acting in self defense."

Spencer rolled her eyes and leaned back in the seat. "I know, but still, you and I need to be on our best behavior, for dad's sake."

"Fine, I'll try not to send anyone to the hospital today." I groaned, gathering my things and getting out of the pickup. "Can I grab a smoke before school starts?"

"I guess." Spencer sighed, locking the truck. "Just don't be late to your first class. I'm gonna go drop our transfer forms at the office."

I smiled and walked up to an empty corner of the high school, near the entryway. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a drag then blowing the smoke out into the air. This was the second high school I've been to, since I was expelled from my last one for causing a fight, which sent the guy to the hospital. Guess you can say I have a temper, but it comes with being a child of Ares. You challenge us and we will do whatever it takes to win, even if that means breaking a bone or two.

"You know, you're just slowly killing yourself by doing that." a boy, around my age, informed, walking up to me.

He was surprisingly tall for a Freshmen, and I would've guessed, if her were a Demi-God, he'd be a paternal half brother of mine, but I could sense he was perfectly human. His hair was short and somewhat shaggy, he had brown eyes to match his hair, and he wore dark clothing, an outcast-style look.

"So people say." I replied, taking another drag. "Trust me when I say that something a whole hell lot more dangerous than this will kill me." I chuckled. And it was all true.

"I haven't seen you around before, you new?" he asked, leaning against the wall next to me.

I nodded, "Just transferred from Long Island." I informed. "Moved here with my dad and sister."

I could feel his eyes on me, yet I didn't look in this direction. "Why choose to move here?" he asked.

"Dad got a new job, which transferred him here." I answered, taking another drag and blowing the smoke out.

"You ever think about quitting that nasty habit?" man, this guy did not let up with the questions. Curiosity is not an attractive quality.

I rolled my eyes, "Life is a series of choices, and I usually end up making the bad ones." I scoffed as I took a final drag.

"Join the club girl." the boy replied, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I'm Jeremy, by the way."

I blew out the final puff of smoke before dropping the cigarette butt and stomping on it, then I looked up and met his eyes, "Lucy, Lucy Saltzman."

"Welcome to Mystic Falls, Lucy." Jeremy smiled, and I felt myself smile too. "Look, since you're new here, why don't I show you around."

I leaned up off the wall and nodded, "Sure, not like I know my way around or anything."

"You'll have it down in a week, trust me." Jeremy assured as we walked into the school.

I stopped by my locker and put up my binders and folders. According to my schedule I had Freshmen English first period. Great, I'll be starting the day with a headache since my Dyslexia makes it damn near impossible to concentrate.

Freshmen History was my fourth period class, which was taught by my dad. I slipped into the classroom and grabbed a desk in the middle. And, by some weird coincidence, the desk to my left was Jeremy's. My dad's name was already written on the board so he was probably going to introduce himself, and by association, humiliate me in some way.

The bell rang and my dad faced us.

"Good morning everyone, I'm your new History teacher, Alaric Saltzman." he introduced, and I slid a little bit in my chair, avoiding his eyes. "'Saltzman' is of German origins. My family immigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston." he paced behind his desk, looking out at all the students. "Now, the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough." he chuckled, and I laid my head on my arms, hoping no one was looking back at me. I head my dad clear his throat, "Now, my last fun fact before we start, not only am I a teacher, but I'm also a father."

Oh shit, here comes the embarrassment.

"My oldest daughter, Spencer, is a Junior, and my youngest, Lucy, is a Freshmen." he went on, and I stiffened at my name being called.

I could feel everyone's eyes turn to me as I lifted my head, moving my hair out of my face. I didn't smile or wave, I just glared daggers at my dad, and mentally cursed him to the depths of Tarturus. Fuck you dad.

"Now, let's begin class, shall we?" dad chuckled and went on with his scheduled lesson plans.

* * *

The bell couldn't ring fast enough and I was the first person out of that classroom. I saw my sister leaning next to my locker.

"Dad pull the whole 'father fun fact' on you too." it wasn't a question.

I nodded, "Yep, he's lucky I wasn't in the front, otherwise I would've had a clear shot at throwing a sharp object in his direction." I scoffed, sliding my History book into my locker.

"He was probably just doing an ice-breaker thing." Spencer guessed.

I scoffed and grabbed my lunch bag, when I felt Spencer place her hand on my shoulder. "Hey, things are gonna be just fine." she reassured. "Mystic Falls is gonna be our new home from now on."

"Is that one your witchy senses?" I asked, turning around to face her.

"Would you believe me if I said it was?" she questioned, smiling.

I shook my head.

"Smile, Luce, things are gonna work out for us." Spencer kissed my forehead. "Now, I have to go see a girl about a cheerleading tryout."

"Knock yourself out." I replied, watching her walk in the direction of a pretty blonde Junior, who could so pass for a traditional daughter of Aphrodite. I rolled my eyes, I was already getting a headache and the day was only half over.

* * *

NO POV

After talking with Mr. Saltzman about his extra-credit assignment, Jeremy walked down the halls and saw Lucy standing in front of her open locker, glancing around to see if anyone was watching her. He smiled to himself and approached her, and saw she held a tiny pill bottle in her hand.

"Lucy, hey." he greeted, spooking the new girl.

She faced him and narrowed her eyes, "What?" she asked, popping the two Ibuprofen pills in her mouth before taking a swig from her Dr. Pepper bottle, swallowing. "You gonna nag on me for taking a couple pills?"

Jeremy shook his head, "No, I'd never rag on anyone." he answered. "You feelin okay?"

"Just a little headache is all." Lucy replied, grabbing her lunch and shutting her locker door. "No worries, I get them often."

The two walked down the hall and headed to the cafeteria. "So, you're a teacher's kid huh?" Jeremy chuckled.

"Guilty." Lucy agreed. "What about you?"

"I'm just a self-proclaimed loner." Jeremy answered, taking a seat a far corner table of the cafeteria.

"Same here." Lucy chuckled, sitting opposite him.

Across the room, a table of three girls sat together. One had fair skin, shimmering black hair and piercing blue eyes, another had olive-colored skin and brown eyes that matched her hair, and the third had dark skin, brown hair, and green eyes.

"Are you and Caroline still fighting?" asked the fair-skinned girl, Ava Salvatore.

"Trust me Ava, you don't wanna go there." the olive-skinned girl, Elena, told her.

The aforementioned Caroline walked up to the table, with Spencer right behind her, "Girls, this is Spencer, she's new here." she introduced.

"Hi." Spencer greeted, waving.

"She's also gonna try out for Cheerleading during practice." Caroline added, taking a seat next to Elena.

"Well, Welcome to Mystic Falls, Spencer." Ava greeted as the new girl sat next to her. "I'm Ava Salvatore. That's Elena Gilbert, and Bonnie Bennett." the two Juniors waved and smiled. "You've already met Caroline Forbs."

"It's nice to meet all of you." Spencer said, smiling. "Thanks for making me feel welcome."

"Hey, who's that sitting with your brother, Elena?" Caroline asked, as she and Elena looked at the far corner table.

"Oh, that's my little sister, Lucy." Spencer answered. "She's a Freshmen. And don't worry, she's harmless."

Elena smiled and nodded, and Caroline gave Spencer a run through about her tryout.

* * *

LUCY'S POV

The end of the day came and, since my sister was my ride, I was forced to sit in the bleachers and watch her cheerleading tryout.

"This is the last place I'd expect you to be." Jeremy said, taking a seat next to me.

"Trust me, if I could drive home, I would." I replied, not making eye contact. "But sadly, I have to wait for my sister's practice to be over. She's the cheerleader type."

"And you're not." Jeremy stated.

I cracked a small smile and met his big, brown eyes. "I'd sooner cut out my own organs with a blade fresh from the fire than jump around in a mini skirt yelling 'go team'." I confirmed with a straight face.

Jeremy just chuckled, "Damn, you are one hard-core, badass chick."

"Why thank you." I replied, crossing my legs. "I'll take that as a compliment." I chuckled, watching as my sister performed a basic routine in front of the rest of the squad.

The whole time I watched her, I could still feel Jeremy watching me.

* * *

After practice, I waited by Spencer's truck as she changed, and sighed in relief when I saw her running up to me.

"So, we're gonna head home for a few hours, then meet dad at the Mystic Grill for dinner." she told me.

"Cool, sounds like a plan." I replied, tossing my stuff into the bed of her pickup.

As soon as I turned by back on the football field, I sensed something cold in the air, like something was watching me. I quickly looked over my shoulder and saw a fair-skinned, dark-haired girl staring at me. She was leaning against a black vintage Impala, her arms holding a few binders to her chest. On her right, ring finger, sat a large silver ring with a glimmering blue stone.

"What's up Luce?" Spencer asked, snapping me out of my daze.

I climbed into the truck, slamming the passenger door. "Who's she? That girl staring at us."

Spencer looked in her rearview mirror, "Oh, that's Ava. She's on the squad with me." she answered. "She seems pretty nice. Why, you pick up something?"

"I'm not entirely sure just yet." I replied, as Spencer pulled out of the parking lot. "But I do think we need to be wary of her, she might be one of _them_."

"Well, if she is, then we tell dad and he'll tell us what to do." Spencer reminded.

I sat back in the seat and sighed, wondering exactly how we were going to go about our business in this town.

* * *

Around dusk is when Spencer pulled up to the Mystic Grill, parking next to dad's car. We walked inside and saw him at a booth, grading papers. The two of us slid into the seat opposite him.

"Hey dad." Spencer greeted.

"Hi girls, hope you don't mind, but I already ordered for the two of you." dad said, not looking up from his paper stack.

Strangely on cue, the waiter came to the table with a burger plate, no doubt was dad's, a fish strip basket, Spencer's order, and a small steak, which was mine. So glad my dad knew me so well.

"I'm impressed." Spencer chuckled, taking a bite of her battered fish.

"Thanks dad." I added, cutting into the steak. Cooked at medium rare, just the way I like it.

"You're welcome." dad replied, taking a bite of his burger before going back to grading papers.

"Now, what about the sides." I muttered, taking the menu and glancing over it.

"I'm thinking loaded cheese fries." Spencer suggested, licking her lips.

I scoffed. "Well I think a large order of mozzarella sticks would be better." I argued.

Spencer narrowed her eyes, "In your dreams sister." she rebuked.

"Dad, you're the swing vote." I told him, both me and Spencer staring at him.

Dad looked up at us and chuckled. "No way. I'm not choosing sides, solve this on your own." he told us.

Spencer glanced around the Grill, and a smile crossed her lips. She turned to me, and I could tell she wanted to make a wager. "A round of Pool." she suggested. "Winner chooses the side and the looser pays."

I narrowed my eyes in return. "Dear sister, are you sure you wanna challenge me?"

"A child of Ares never backs down from a challenge." Spencer reminded. "So yes, little sister, I am challenging you."

"This means war." I declared.

The two of us made our way to the Pool tables and Spencer set up while I grabbed the cue sticks.

* * *

NO POV

Jeremy sat at a table, enjoying his dinner and talking with his aunt about his extra credit assignment. He glanced up just as Lucy and Spencer set up one of the Pool tables and shook hands, like they were making a wager of some kind.

"Have you picked a topic?" Jenna asked, getting Jeremy's attention.

"No, not yet." Jeremy answered. "It's gotta be local and non-Internet research." he trailed off, looking at Lucy who broke the ball set.

"That's easy." Jenna chuckled. "You got all your dad's 'How the Gilberts came over on the Mayflower' stuff, all that family lineage from way back. It's all boxed up in the closet."

Jeremy nodded. Alaric walked up to the table and greeted them.

"This is my aunt Jenna." Jeremy introduced.

"It's nice to meet you." Alaric shook Jenna's hand and smiled.

"Jeremy was just telling me about his paper." Jenna said, smiling at her nephew. "Thanks for giving him another chance."

Alaric shrugged. "It was my first day and I wanted to make a good impression."

Jeremy chuckled and gathered up his things. "I'm gonna go say hi to Lucy, be right back." he patted his aunt's shoulder and walked over to the Pool table.

* * *

LUCY'S POV

I carefully angled myself and imagined the solid ball going into the pocket. I took a deep breath and struck the cue ball, and the solid number 2 ball went into the back, corner pocket, just like it wanted it.

"You little-" Spencer grunted, glaring at me.

I shrugged. "Oh, I can just smell a fresh order of mozzarella sticks now." I chuckled.

Spencer slugged my arm and took her position, carefully planning her next move.

"Yo, Lucy." I heard Jeremy call. I looked over my shoulder and saw him coming up to me.

"Isn't that the guy you were sitting with at lunch?" Spencer asked, hitting the cue ball, but her striped 15 ball missed the pocket she aimed for. "Damn."

"Yeah, his name's Jeremy, we're in all the same classes." I answered. "He seems cool."

"His sister Elena is in my grade." Spencer told me.

"Hi Jeremy." I greeted as he walked up to us. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I was just having dinner with my aunt and telling her about my extra credit paper." he replied. "You didn't tell me you play Pool."

I grinned. "Well, I'm a girl of many talents." I bragged. "Who's about to beat her big sister." I carefully looked at the table and planned my next move. I leaned into the table and tapped the cue ball, sending another solid into a side pocket. "Spence, you should just forfeit now, and save yourself humiliation."

"Not in a hundred year Luce." Spencer shot back, rolling her eyes.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Jeremy asked, leaning against the railing next to me.

"Refuse a challenge." I answered, as Spencer sunk her last remaining ball. "It's my fatal flaw I guess."

"Game match sis." Spencer sighed, leaning against the table. "Winner chooses, looser pays."

I smirked and measured the angles in my head, "Well then big sis, get out your wallet." I told her, preparing my shot. "8 ball, back left pocket." I called, striking the cue ball with medium force.

The black ball hit the side of the table and rolled towards the back left corner. It slowed down and just dropped into the pocket. I held up my cue stick, "Victory is mine."

"Shit." Spencer cursed.

I chuckled. "Yeah, make that order to go." I told her, putting the cue sticks up. "I might see if I can help Jeremy with his paper."

"Yeah, that would be great." Jeremy agreed.

Spencer rolled her eyes and pulled aside a waiter. I chuckled and took out all the balls from the pockets and set them back in the rack, that's when I felt the familiar chill from earlier in the school parking lot. I quickly glanced around and my eyes landed on three people sitting at the bar.

One was that Ava girl from school, the other two were, I guessed, her brothers, seeing as how they interacted. One brother resembled her in age, probably a fraternal twin. The second was a few years older, and had hair and eyes like Ava's. My instincts were screaming 'not-human', but I didn't know exactly how strong they were. I made a mental note to research the Salvatore family and keep a close eye on Ava, and her brothers.

Spencer handed me the order to go and I walked with Jeremy to his place, which wasn't to far from the Grill.

* * *

"So, it's just you, your dad and sister?" Jeremy asked as we walked.

I nodded, pulling my jacket closer around me. "Yeah, well, technically, Mr. Saltzman is my uncle." I admitted. "My mother was his younger sister."

Jeremy nodded. "Oh, did something happen to your mom?" he asked, sympathy in his eyes.

"Yeah, I was barely three. She was out with a group of her high school friends, and on their way back, a drunk driver hit them and the car wrapped around a tree." I told him, biting my lip. "She never made it to the hospital. I was too young to clearly remember her so, Alaric and Isobel adopted me. They're the only parents I've known."

Jeremy wrapped an arm around my shoulder, and I didn't push him away as I normally would someone else.

"Isobel was the only mother I knew, and she died two years ago." I went on, remembering the night when I came back from Camp after the Second Titan War.

* * *

FLASHBACK

 _I grabbed my luggage from the trunk of Christina's car, and she slammed the lid down. Freya was asleep in the passenger seat._

" _Thanks sis, I appreciate the ride." I said, giving her a small hug._

" _Anything for ya Luce." Christina said, climbing back into the driver's seat. "Don't be a stranger now."_

 _I watched as she pulled away, turning the corner and heading to her own home, a Roadhouse in central Nebraska. I sighed and picked up my suitcase and duffle, walking into the apartment building and going up to the apartment where my family stayed._

 _However, when I got to my family's apartment, I saw a NCPD officer talking with my dad._

" _Dad? What's going on?" I asked, running up to him._

 _He looked at me and pulled me into an embrace, squeezing me tightly. "Oh Lucy, I'm sorry you had to come home to this." he apologized, sniffling. "Something happened to Isobel."_

" _What?" I asked, pulling away and looking at him. "What happened to her?"_

" _She's missing." the NCPD officer answered. "But, I promise you, we'll do everything we can to find your mother."_

" _Thank you officer." dad said, shaking the man's hand before he left._

 _I walked inside and saw CSI techs taking pictures, and there was crime scene tape in front of the bedroom that dad and mom shared. Spencer was sitting on the couch with her knees up to her chest, and it looked like she had been crying too._

" _Dad, what happened?" I asked, noticing the blood in his room._

" _I think a vampire I responsible for this." he answered. "And I'm gonna find him."_

 _I dropped my luggage by the couch and sighed, some welcome home this turned out to be._

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Jeremy unlocked his front door and invited me in. "I'm sorry Lucy, that must've been so hard for you."

"Yeah, but I'm okay." I informed, looking around the large house. "I have dad and Spencer, and at the end of the day, they're all I really need." I smiled at a framed photo of Jeremy and his sister, and two other people who I guessed were they're parents.

"Hey, I know how it feels." he said, standing beside me. "My parents died last spring in a car accident. They were driving and something happened, then the car went over Wickery Bridge, they didn't make it out."

I looked up at him, "I'm sorry." I muttered. "Anyway, uh which closet are those boxes in?"

"This one." Jeremy chuckled, opening the second hall closet.

He handed me a box and I took it into the living room. Jeremy set the next two next to it.

"Hey, that's a sweet choker necklace." he complimented, pointing to the leather choker I wore. "Is that a real arrowhead?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I found it at this summer camp I went to when I was ten." I lied. Well, it wasn't a total lie. "I thought it was cool so I made it into a choker. It fits my personality."

"What's written on the back of it?" he asked, turning the charm around. The look on his face was defiantly one of confusion.

"It's Greek, smart guy." I chuckled. "The head of the camp is really into Greek Mythology and stuff." I touched the arrowhead, feeling it hum with power. "It's 'Ἄρης', translation, Ares."

"The Greek God of War." Jeremy said.

That impressed me. "Exactly." I confirmed, smiling.

"And yeah, it does suit you." he added, going back to grab a few more boxes.

I stood there, still smiling, and yet, wondering why. I had only just met him and already it seemed like we were friends. I knew I shouldn't be making any, because any moment and monster could catch my scent and attack, and I didn't want to drag anyone into any danger, especially someone sweet, like Jeremy. But, a part of me wanted to be his friend, to have someone to talk to during lunch and after school, hell, even on weekends.

"Here's the last of them." he said, setting three more boxes down on the kitchen table.

"Man, your dad must've been a hoarder of family heritage." I chuckled, looking at the six boxes in front of us. "I'm sure you'll find something in here for your paper."

"Well, let's get started and see what's all in here." Jeremy cut open one box and started digging through it.

I opened up another and started going through it as well.

* * *

NO POV

"Hey Spencer." Ava greeted her new friend.

"Oh, hi Ava." Spencer replied, putting on a smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just hanging out with my brothers." Ava chuckled. "This is Stefan, my fraternal twin." she motioned to the brown-haired male beside her.

"Nice to meet you." Stefan greeted, shaking her hand.

Spencer nodded and felt something strange go through her when she touched Stefan's hand, but shook it off.

"And this is my older brother, Damon." Ava motioned to the black haired man to her left. "Brothers, this is Spencer, she's new."

"Welcome to Mystic Falls." Damon greeted, taking Spencer's hand.

As soon as their hands touched, an electric shock rippled through her she saw something that made no sense to her at all.

* * *

VISON

 _A young woman, who resembled Spencer in every detail ran through the woods in broad daylight, a smile on her face. Out of nowhere, Damon Salvatore came at her and pinned her to a tree. Both were wearing late 17_ _th_ _century clothing._

" _Guess I win my dear." he chuckled._

 _The young woman sighed, "I can never beat you." she admitted. "But, it still is fun to try."_

 _Damon tucked hair behind her ear, "You are a vision of beauty. Something I thought I would never see again."_

 _She smiled as Damon planted a kiss on her lips, sending electric ripples throughout her body. Leaves at her feet began to dance around her, and the breeze blew through her hair._

" _You always know how to make a girl feel special." she chuckled, smiling._

 _Damon caressed her jaw line, looking deep into her eyes. "I love you, my darling…"_

END VISION

* * *

Spencer gasped and pulled away, looking into Damon's eyes. She had no idea what just happened.

"It was nice meeting you, but I should get going." Spencer smiled and walked away. As soon as she was out of the Grill, she jumped into her truck and drove home.

* * *

LUCY'S POV

A couple more hours went by and soon, Jenna came through the door, and I heard her and my dad laughing.

"Guess that's my cue to go." I chuckled, grabbing my jacket from the couch.

"Yeah, and hey, thanks for the help." Jeremy replied, handing me my purse.

"Anytime." I said. "So, I'll see you at school?"

Jeremy nodded. "Night Lucy."

"Night Jeremy." I gave him a small smile and met my dad on the front porch.

* * *

We walked back to his car and I climbed into the passenger seat.

"So, looks like you and your sister are already making friends." dad chuckled as he drove to the loft we were staying in.

"Well, she's already made like four, and I've just made one." I retorted, leaning against the window. "But, if you find the vampire that killed mom, and kill it, what happens after?"

Dad shook his head. "Let's just focus on trying to find out if vampires even live here." he told me.

"Well, I can tell you this much," I sighed, turning to look at him. "I can sense that something isn't right with this town. Something's here I can feel it."

"Then we'll need to be ready for what's to come then." dad said, glancing at me then back at the road. "You and your sister need to stay sharp, and keep your guard up."

I caressed the arrowhead with my father's name engraved on the back, it buzzed under my touch. "No need to worry about that." I assured. "I'm always sharp and guarded. And I'll be ready for anything."

* * *

 **Demi A/N2:** I know, long chapter and nothing too exciting happened, I just wanted to introduce my characters and set the story's tone. Hope the POV switching wasn't too confusing, i'll try not to do too much in each chapter. I hope ya'll liked it, and plz review^^ I only own my OCs; Lucy, Spencer, and Ava.


	2. Turning Point

**Turning Point**

* * *

LUCY'S POV

I leaned against my pillows with my journal resting on my knees. I started writing in journals when I first started Camp, just my way of documenting all the crazy things that happened to me. A part me saw no need to keep up with it after the Second Titan War ended, seeing as how I thought my life would be somewhat boring. Wrong. So, now I cracked open the new journal and dated it, writing down everything that happened since I moved to Mystic Falls.

I documented the first day of school, including writing down a few Greek curses towards my dad singling me out during his introduction in History class. How English was going to totally throw my whole day off since it's my first class of the day, and the Dyslexia made it a pain to deal with. Algebra, that was okay, numbers are a bit easier to understand, but I just don't like math in general. How having an older sister who was a cheerleader would totally drive me to take a flask to school. The fact that two potential Vampires also attended Mystic Falls High put me on edge. Actually, the only good thing I could find was the fact I met someone I could actually call a friend, at least for now. I felt myself smile as I wrote Jeremy's name on the page, before ending my train of thought.

Spencer knocked on the door, "Come on Luce, let's go." she smiled.

I nodded and shut my journal, slipping it into my nightstand drawer. I jumped off my bed, wearing knee high boots, a black mini-skirt, and a red/black striped shirt with a skull in cross bones in the center. My hair was pulled off to the side, the ponytail draped over my shoulder.

"Don't you look cute." Spencer noted as I grabbed my messenger bag and leather jacket.

I shot her a small glare, "You do cute. I do rebellious." I reminded, slipping past her.

"Whateves lil sis." Spencer chuckled.

The quad area of Mystic Falls High was littered with students. A banner advertising Career Night was hanging over the front entryway.

"Career Night huh?" I questioned, stepping out of my sister's truck.

"Yeah, apparently." Spencer sighed. "Who knows, you might find something that interests you."

I rolled my eyes, "Demigod remember." I reminded, pointing to myself. "Not a very high survival rate."

"It won't kill you to be just a little optimistic." Spencer told me, patting my shoulder. She pecked my cheek before heading inside.

I sighed. "You never know." I muttered, following her inside.

Classes rolled by like usual, boring, same old stuff.

* * *

NO POV

Ava walked out into the quad area and saw Stefan and Elena talking. "Hey you two." she greeted, strolling up to them.

"Hey Ava." Elena greeted, standing up. "I'll let you two talk."

Ava reached out and took her friend's arm, "And hey, if you see Bonnie, tell her that I want to explain myself, and if she hates me I'll understand."

"She doesn't hate you, Ava." Elena replied. "In fact, Bonnie's grateful that you saved her life. But, I'll tell her that you wanna talk."

"Thanks." the youngest Salvatore smiled as her friend walked off. Ava turned to her fraternal twin, "So, what did Sheriff Forbs want this morning after I left?"

Stefan sighed, "There's another vampire in town." he answered. "He, or she, killed someone last night, must be somebody new."

"You sure it wasn't Damon reverting back to his old ways?" Ava questioned, sitting next to her brother.

"Are we ever really sure about Damon." Stefan joked.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Ava asked, not hiding her smile.

"Damon's tracking it now." Stefan answered. "But, he, and I, want you to be careful. Try to stick with Elena and Bonnie, protect them."

Ava nodded. "Easier said than done." she sighed. "Bonnie hasn't even looked at me since the other night." she lowered her head. "And I don't blame her. I mean, I am a Vampire after all."

"You saved her, Ava, remember that." Stefan nudged her arm.

"After Damon attacked her." Ava reminded.

Stefan wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her shoulder. "Damon was just acting out, same as he always does." he kissed her temple. "The point is, you chose to save your friend instead of protecting our secret. You've always cared about everyone around you."

"My fatal flaw I guess." Ava sighed.

"A fatal flaw we share." Stefan chuckled.

She laid her head on his shoulder, sighing heavily. "Okay, I'll do my best to protect Elena and Bonnie. You just focus on finding this new Vampire." she looked up and met her brother's eyes. "I don't wanna leave Stefan, I love being home again. But, I don't wanna be alone here either."

"We'll figure things out, don't worry." Stefan reassured, kissing the top of her head.

Ava smiled. "I gotta go, Caroline roped me in into helping set up the booths and stuff." she chuckled, jumping down from the table. She kissed Stefan's cheek. "Later."

Stefan gave his younger sister a smile and watched as she walked back into the school. He was happy she was making the most of her eternal existence, trying to be as human as possible. But, a part of him still felt guilty that he forced her into the vampire life, because he couldn't bear to live forever without his big brother and fraternal twin sister.

* * *

LUCY'S POV

The school hallway was full of students and various adults from many different career fields. I stayed back away from the crowds, just glancing around.

"Too many options?" someone questioned, walking up to me.

I could only smile because I knew who it was. "This just really isn't my scene." I answered.

Jeremy stood beside me. "I get it, we're only Freshmen." he chuckled. "We still have three years before we decide on what we wanna do."

I rolled my eyes. "Guess I never really thought about it much." I told him, glancing at him out of the corner of my eye. Honestly, it was because demigods rarely live to see adulthood, and as a child of Ares, the War god, my lifespan was particularly sketchy since I do have a knack to jump into dangerous situations.

I could feel Jeremy's eyes on me and the feeling stirring inside was foreign to me. "You do seem like a 'live in the moment' type of girl." his arm brushed mine, and I felt goosebumps forming.

I nodded, "Yeah, you could say that." I confirmed, getting off the wall and walking into the crowd, trying to find something to make me look busy.

I caught Spencer at a booth run by a local author, and saw that they were deep in conversation. That didn't surprise me since Spencer was always big on wanting to be a writer, taking after her mother in that way.

As for me, before I learned I was a demigod, I always thought being an artist would be the most amazing thing in the world. Even when I was at camp, I would sit on the porch of the Ares Cabin and sketch the scenery around it. I still draw every now and then, but knowing that Demi-gods barely reach adulthood, made things kind of moot, for lack of a better word.

I found myself wandering near a booth ran by a small-time gallery owner, with paintings of various works of art. There was even a few copies of Greek-inspired artwork, which really caught my eye.

"Greek Mythology huh?" Jeremy questioned, standing right behind me.

I bit my lip. "Call it a guilty pleasure, it's always fascinated me." I answered, not turning to face him. "Hence why I went to Greek Mythology themed summer camp for four years." I walked away from the table, and could hear Jeremy following me.

"Luce, what's the matter?" he asked, moving to stand in front of me. "You seem a little, I don't know, depressed or something."

"Or something." I confirmed, sliding past him.

* * *

NO POV

Jeremy stood there for a few seconds after Lucy slid past him. He turned and followed her, wanting to know what her deal was tonight.

"Hey Lucy!" he called, halting her. He put his hand on her shoulder, making her turn around. When his eyes met hers, he could see hints of pain and sadness. "Are you okay?"

Lucy sighed. "I'm fine Jeremy, it's none of your concern."

"Like hell it is." Jeremy rebuked, grabbing her arm so she'd stay put.

Lucy had to hold back her instinct to break his hand after he grabbed her. She turned back to face him.

"Look, we're friends right?" he questioned, loosening his grip on her arm.

"I guess so." Lucy answered, somewhat unsure herself.

"Then, why don't you tell me what's bothering you." his eyes were pleading her to open up, and she felt her heart pick up speed. His hand moved down her arm and their fingers brushed against one another's.

Lucy sighed and pulled her hand away. "Look, even if I could tell you, you wouldn't understand." she admitted, her eyes locking with his. "You seem like a nice guy Jeremy, which means you shouldn't get involved with a girl like me." she turned on her heels and walked away, ducking into the girl's bathroom, leaning against the door, her hands clenching into fists.

* * *

LUCY'S POV

I soaked a paper towel in cold water, placing it on the back of my neck. I know it was a stone-cold-bitch move to snap at Jeremy like that, but all the pushy questions were just making me feel worse. I did see him as a friend, and that was the trouble of it all. Being friends with me will only get you killed. Such is the curse of a demigod.

I reached for the bathroom door handle and could hear sounds of a fight going on in the hall. I pulled the door back just in time to see Mayor Lockwood and my dad pull Tyler and Jeremy off each other, apparently those two were the fighting parties.

"You two, follow me." Mayor Lockwood ordered, practically dragging the two boys down the hall.  
"Excuse me, mayor, where are you takin' 'em?" my dad asked.

"I'm gonna talk to 'em." Mayor Lockwood answered, rudely. "All fights should end in handshakes, don't you think?"

I watched as the three of them walked down the hallway, and I walked up to my dad.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know." he answered. He pulled me along to follow the Mayor.

Spencer found us and I filled her in, and we followed dad outside, where we found Mayor Lockwood practically glaring at Tyler and Jeremy.

"What's goin' on out here?" dad asked, casually intervening.

Spencer and I stayed back. I hopped up and sat on the railing, crossing my legs.

"Just lettin' these two kids work it out." Lockwood defended. "We're good here, go back inside."

Dad shook his head. "I don't wanna go back inside." he strode up to the Mayor. "What I want is an answer to my question. What's goin' on out here?" now he was glaring down at said mayor.

I felt myself smile, and I was hoping there would be a couple punches thrown. A demigod of my heritage, loves watching a good fight.

"Who do you think you're talkin' to?" Mayor Lockwood accused. "Do I look like a student?"

"No," dad answered, casually. "you look like a full-grown Alpha-male douche bag."

I giggled and grinned, fist-bumping my sister, who just stood tall with her arms folded across her chest.

"You don't talk to me like that." Lockwood threatened. "I can have your job like this." he snapped his fingers for emphasis.

"Ah, you do that." dad goaded. "Then it'll be you and me in this parking lot working things out. You cool with that?"

The mayor looked back at us, smirking. "Nice example you're setting for you daughters." he scoffed.

"At least I know they'll be able to defend themselves." dad replied, coolly.

Without another word, Mayor Lockwood walked away with Tyler behind him.

"What a fucking douche bag." Spencer spat, shaking her head.

"Sad thing is, if Ares was allowed to raise me and my siblings, he'd probably be just like that." I muttered, referring to Mayor Lockwood.

"Then, maybe it's a good thing Zeus didn't let the gods have contact with their mortal offspring." Spencer nudged my arm.

I nodded, "Right now, I agree with you." I looked towards dad, who stood there, smiling at us. "Nice one dad, very cool."

"Amen to that." Spencer giggled.

"Come on you two, let's go." he motioned for us to follow.

I met Jeremy's eyes as I walked by.

"That was cool, what Mr. Saltzman did." he said, closing the small distance between us.

I nodded, "Yeah, I guess my old man is pretty cool." I chuckled, tapping the toe of my boot on the ground. "Look, about what I said in the hallway, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

Jeremy shook his head. "It's okay. I didn't mean to pry or anything." he apologized. "I just think you're really cool, and I wanna get to know you better."

If only he knew the truth about me. "That might be a very bad idea." I advised. "I'm not exactly who you might think."

Jeremy chuckled. "Well, I was reading my ancestor's old journal and he seemed pretty crazy, so, I think I can handle a little rebelliousness that's you, Lucy Saltzman."

I bit my lip, "This won't be easy." I warned.

Jeremy looked down at me and smiled. "I'll see you around."

I nodded, backing away. "See ya around, Jeremy." I spun on my heels and climbed into the back of my dad's car.

Dad dropped Spencer and I off at home and claimed he had a hunch he needed to follow up on, telling us not to worry.

"Vampire?" I questioned.

"Probably." Spencer answered.

We left it at that as we each retired to our room for the night. As I laid in bed, I wondered just how long I could keep my demigod secret from Jeremy. I mean, I would like to eventually tell him, but when he said he wanted to get to know me better, a part of me wondered if he liked me, as more than just a friend. That same part also thought it would be nice, but at the same time, I didn't want to put Jeremy in danger. Gods, why was being a teenager so fucking hard!

* * *

The next day…

I went about the day about the same. I wore a pleated red and black plaid mini skirt, with black lacey leggings, black ankle boots, a tight fitted black and blue t-shirt with lace sleeves, and my hair in low pigtails, each draped over my shoulder. I even splurged on the makeup and did black swan eyes and ruby red lips. To add to my look, I wore a cropped leather jacket with studs on the collar that hugged my upper body. My leather choker completed my outfit.

I left Spencer to chat with her new friends while I went to my locker to put away the previous night's homework, and grab my English binder for my first class. I felt a sudden chill that made me straighten and I looked around, trying to find the threat. My eyes settled on an elderly woman, wearing a blazer jacket over a blue blouse with a long, white skirt. She saw me and smiled a sickly smile that made my instincts flare. I saw her walking towards me, then she turned into a classroom, which happened to be where my first period class is.

"Well fuck." I cursed, trying to keep my temper in check. "Those things are defiantly gluttons for punishment."

I slammed my locker door and leaned against it, trying to come up with a reason that thing tracked me all the way here. The last time I saw her was last summer in Boston when I went to visit my grandparents. That thing had attacked my grandmother while we were all out shopping, and I chased after it while Spencer called 911. We fought in the woods and I killed it, easily. It was after that incident that Spencer decided to put her Wiccan practice to the test, making a charm for me to wear that masks my scent from monsters who prefer demigods as their meal. I twirled said charm through my fingers, caressing the onyx gemstone in the center.

"Yo Luce!" I heard Jeremy call, which snapped me out of my hate-induced inner rant.

I tried to relax and smoothed out my pigtails, turning to face Jeremy with a smile. "Morning Jeremy." I greeted, trying to sound chipper. I held my English books close to my chest.

"You're in a good mood today." Jeremy noted, smiling that cute smile of his.

I shrugged. "I had an extra cup of coffee this morning." I joked. "I'm just trying to make the most of this place, I think I might like it here."

Jeremy actually laughed, adjusting his backpack strap on his shoulder. We slowly walked towards our first classroom, which now had a Kindly One as an instructor.

"So, I'm heading to the library after school, and was wondering if you would wanna come with me." Jeremy asked, hesitating just a little. "I need to find a reference book for my History paper and an extra pair of eyes couldn't hurt."

I nodded, "Sounds fun." I chuckled. "I um, was actually going to ask you for help with English. I think I bombed that quiz yesterday,"

"I'd be happy to help." he cut in. "We could make a study date out of it."

I froze on the word 'date' stopping in the middle of the hallway. I quickly shook off the nervous feeling and caught up with Jeremy, putting on a smile. "Sounds nice." I agreed.

As soon as we walked into English class, the Kindly One instantly locked onto us. She blinked and put on a sweet smile that didn't fool me. "Good morning." she greeted.

Jeremy gave her a nod and I just glared as we took our seats. Other students started filing in and the Kindly One wrote her name on the chalk board, Martha Dodds. Geeze, these things can't be original at all, it's always the same name.

The bell rang to signal the beginning of class and 'Mrs. Dodds' faced us. "Good morning, I'm you're substitute teacher, Mrs. Dodds." she greeted, smiling.

I sat stiff in my chair, tapping my black nails on the wood, glaring at the Fury just a few feet away from me. She held a stack of papers, which I knew were the quizzes we took the other day over our assigned reading, _Romeo and Juliet_ by William Shakespeare. As she came closer to me, I stiffened, my body telling me to jump and start a fight, but my mind telling me that this wasn't the time or place. Dodds placed the test paper facedown on my desk and glared down at me, "If you would like any help, feel free to stay after class." she advised.

I matched her glare with my own, "Sorry, I already made plans to study with a friend." I replied, faking a smile and taking my quiz.

On the page was a small sticky note, with the words 'you're mine honey' scribbled in the middle. I removed the sticky note and crumpled it in my fist. I was gonna send this fucking Fury straight back to Tarturus in pieces. I shoved the note into my binder and huffed in annoyance.

"How bad did you bomb the quiz?" Jeremy whispered, looking over at me.

I took a deep breath and exhaled before turning to meet his eyes, "58." I answered. "It's just kinda hard, with my dyslexia and all."

Jeremy nodded. "Well, I'll help ya after school and you'll do great on the next one."

"Thanks." I whispered, smiling.

Mrs. Dodds cleared her throat, "Now, turn to chapter three and let's begin reading as a class." she instructed.

That bitch was so dead when I get her alone.

* * *

School dragged by as per usual, and every time I passed the English classroom, the disguised Fury would just grin at me, only for me to return it with a piercing glare. After the final bell rang, I walked with Jeremy to the public library. We struck up a little deal, he would help me study for English, and I'd help him with his History paper.

We found a secluded table on the upper level of the library and claimed it as ours. I slid into the chair, setting my messenger bag by my feet. I pulled out my English binder, the _Romeo and Juliet_ copy, and my pencil case, which was decorated with little cartoon skulls.

"So, where shall we start?" Jeremy asked, sitting next to me.

"The start of chapter three." I answered, pulling out the three page worksheet. "I apologize in advance for all the mistakes."

Jeremy chuckled and flipped open his copy of _Romeo and Juliet_. We spent a good hour and a half working on the homework, and I managed to get at least a couple questions right, without Jeremy's help.

Next thing on the agenda was to help Jeremy find a reference book for his History paper. Although, I could barely make out any titles so I mostly just followed Jeremy as we weaved our way through the shelves. A slight rustle caught my attention, making me freeze for a second. Then, a book suddenly fell from one of the higher shelves, landing right at our feet.

"What the hell?" Jeremy questioned, picking up the book.

I sighed in relief that it wasn't that Fury from earlier. Then again, she's smart enough not to attack me in such a crowded area.

"Death by literature, that'll be a new one." I chuckled, dryly.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." a girl apologized, walking up to us. She looked relatively our age, and she was short, well shorter than me. But, there was something just off about her. "There was this one book wedged between the other, and I pulled and then kaplunk, kaboom." she sighed, looking up at us. "Are you both ok?"

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." he answered. He looked back to me, "You okay Luce?"

I nodded. "Yeah, fine." I put on a smile.

The girl smiled back. "I'm Anna." she introduced, holding out her hand.

Jeremy shook it. "I'm Jeremy." he replied. He then motioned to me, "This is my friend-

"Lucy." I cut in, shaking Anna's hand next. When I did, I got the sense she wasn't completely human. "We were just looking for a book that could be used as reference material for a history paper."

Anna smiled, "Well, lucky for you guys, I happen to know my way around here." she bragged. "What do you need?"

I raised an eyebrow, still keeping my eyes locked on her.

"Local, 1860's." Jeremy answered.

"You want reference, this way." She motioned for us to follow her, and we did. Although, I still kept a close eye on her.

"You work here or something?" I asked, still watching her.

"Nope. Home-schooled." Anna corrected. "I study here for a mock school environment. Ah, here we go." she smiled, touching the spine of a reference book. "Original settlers, town archives, founders stuff. It's all here." she faced us. "So, what's your topic?"

I looked up at Jeremy, since it was still technically his paper.

"The town's fear and hysteria surrounding the war and how it influenced certain writers of the time." he answered, smiling. "The origin of local folklore and myths."

"You mean the vampires." Anna stated. I wasn't a question.

That set off a red flag for me, but I didn't let it show. Jeremy, on the other hand, just laughed. "You're kidding me, right?" he chuckled. "There's no such thing as vampires."

Anna shrugged. "Well, there's not a lot of documentation, but the stories have been told since the civil war." she put on a slightly flirty smile. "My granddad used to tell me all these creepy stories when I was little. And he said that his granddad told them to him."

Jeremy shook his head. "Yeah, the term for that is folklore Vampires are a metaphor for the demons of the day." he slid back into his seat at the table. I took my old seat next to him.

"Which are?" Anna prided.

"The union soldiers." Jeremy answered.

I glanced in between them, my lips curving into a smile.

"I've read the stories myself." he went on. "They talk about the enemy, the demons that attack night."

"That sounds like vampires to me." Anna confirmed.

I shrugged. "She does pose a point." I chuckled. Making them both look in my direction. "I mean, not that I believe in Vampires or anything, just saying it does sound similar to Vampire myths."

"Yeah, Allegorical vampires." Jeremy corrected, nudging my shoulder, almost flirtatiously, I think. "Which is what it is. Creative expression during a very volatile time."

"Volatile time?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow, resting my temple on my knuckles.

Jeremy chuckled. "I mean, a county at war doesn't want realism. They want fantasy." he reiterated.

I nodded, "Thus, vampire fiction. Okay, I get it." I chuckled.

Anna chuckled nervously, "Man, you're smart. Both of you." she put on a smile. "When I first saw you two, I missed it."

Jeremy nodded, looking down at the table. "I've had a rough go of it lately, but I'm just now getting back to my old self."

I bit my lip, tapping my nails on the table top.

"So are you two like, together or something?" Anna questioned.

I snapped in her direction, "What-no, no." I answered.

"Yeah, we're just friends." Jeremy added. "She's helping me with my paper and I'm helping her with English."

Anna nodded, gathering her things, "Well, good luck with that then, I gotta get home." she started walking away, but turned back. "You know, my great grandfather actually showed me a journal once, of an ancestor and he had written all of this creepy stuff about vampires. It was actually really believable."

"Wait." Jeremy called, halting her. "A journal?"

"Yeah." she replied. "Why?"

"Are you sure you have to go?" Jeremy asked.

* * *

I sighed heavily, really not wanting to even act playing nice with a vampire. But, I had to keep up the act because we packed up our things and decided to continue this conversation at the Mystic Grill.

"Well, if we're gonna continue this topic, let's do something fun." I suggested, eyeing the pool table.

"I'm game." Jeremy agreed.

"Sure, why not." Anna followed.

Jeremy and I grabbed a cue stick while Anna sat back, watching. I racked the balls and let Jeremy break.

"So, you have no idea where the journal is?" Jeremy asked Anna as he hit the cue ball, breaking the racked balls.

She shook her head. "Nope." she answered "Gramps died and all the kids split his stuff. I can ask though."

I rolled my eyes and lined up my shot with the a striped ball. "I just find it weird that both your ancestors kept the same kind of journals." I pointed out, sinking the ball I aimed for.

"It's crazy." Jeremy agreed, patting my shoulder, "Nice shot."

Anna sipped on her soda. "Maybe it's based in some partial reality?" she questioned.

"No, it's gotta be a metaphorical." Jeremy rebuked, lining up his shot. "My ancestor wrote short stories."

"So, that's why you're hung up on the fiction of it all." Anna noted.  
Jeremy shook his head and took his shot, the cue ball barely hitting the sold ball he aimed for. "No, I'm hung up on fiction of it all because I've seen 'The Lost Boys and 'Near Dark,' like, 50 times."

I giggled and nudged his arm in a friendly manner. "Man, you're a total geek." I japed, lining up my shot. "I, for one, have never seen either of them." I sunk another striped ball into a corner pocket.

Anna applauded, "You're really good." she complimented.

"Thanks." I replied, taking a sip of my own soda.

Anna gasped, "Hey. Maybe we can have a fright night and rent a whole bunch of vampire movies." she suggested, looking at the two of us."

I raised an eyebrow, "Um, I guess." I replied, not entirely sure about the idea. My cell rang from my purse and the caller ID read 'dad'. "I gotta take this." I answered the call.

* * *

NO POV

Anna and Jeremy watched as Lucy walked a few feet away, her phone pressed to her ear.

"What do you think?" Anna asked, turning to Jeremy.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Jeremy answered, not meeting Anna's look.

"Why does that sound like a 'no way in hell'?" the brunette questioned. "Sorry, I'm blunt."

"No, it's just-" Jeremy started. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I just recently got out of something, and-it's a little too soon, you know?" his shoulders sank. Jeremy looked back towards Lucy, who was shifting on her feet, twirling her onyx pendant around her finger.

Anna followed his eyes and sighed, knowing that he also had feelings for the dark haired demigod. "No worries." she said, putting on a smile. "I meant as friends. You, me, and Lucy. She seems cool."

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah." he agreed.

* * *

LUCY POV

I hung up the phone and rejoined Anna and Jeremy. "Sorry, that was my dad, checking in." I chuckled, reclaiming my pool stick.  
Anna nodded, grabbing her stuff. "Look, I really gotta go." she gave us a glance, with a smile. "Nice meeting you, Jeremy. You too, Lucy." and on that note, she walked out of the Mystic Grill.

I felt myself relax, knowing we were slightly out of danger with that vampire gone.

"So what did Mr. Saltzman want?" Jeremy asked, lining up his shot.

I turned my attention back to him. "Oh, just wanting to know where I was and stuff." I answered. "He's gonna pick me up soon." I leaned against the pool table.

Within the hour Jeremy and I finished our game, with me winning, obviously.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, helping me with my jacket.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." I confirmed, smiling. "Thanks for the English help too."

"No problem, if you want any more help, you can call and we'll meet up here." Jeremy chuckled.

I handed him my cell so he could input his contact information, and I did the same with his.

"Night Lucy." he smiled and gave me a hug.

Yeah, me and my siblings aren't the hugging type, but I felt myself relax into his arms, and moving mine to return the hug. I almost felt a sense of safety in his embrace, and pulled away quickly.

"Night Jeremy." I replied, following my dad out of the grill.

* * *

On our way out, I bumped into Mrs. Dodds and our eyes locked in a threatening glare. She nodded politely at dad and I before entering the grill.

"What's that about?" dad asked.

"Remember last summer when grandma was mugged." I questioned, looking up at him.

He nodded, "Yeah, you told me it was a Fury who attacked her." he answered.

I motioned to Dodds with my thumb, "That's said Fury." I informed. "Back for more punishment."

I opened the passenger door and slid inside, leaning back in the seat. I caressed the arrowhead charm, feeling the power hum within. I knew I had to kill that Fury, and soon. I just didn't know how I could get her alone long enough to do it, and how I could not draw attention as well.

Being a teenager is fucking hard as it is. Add being a child of the god of War, that just makes it a thousand times harder. Life is a cruel mistress indeed.


	3. A Dance and a Fight

**A Dance and a Fight.**

* * *

 **LUCY'S POV**

Mystic Falls High was buzzing with excitement for the upcoming Decade Dance with the theme being 1950's. I was never one for dances or formals, or anything of that magnitude.

"This Decade Dance sounds kinda fun." Spencer noted, leaning against the lockers next to mine.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Yeah, uh no." I rebuffed. "You can go if you want, but me, I'll be home."

Spencer chuckled, "Dream on." she said, patting my shoulder. "Dad's gonna chaperone, so therefore, we're both going."

I practically yanked out my English binder, my blood-red nails digging into the spine. "Seriously?"

My older sister nodded. "Seriously." she repeated, pushing herself up off the lockers. "I'm glad it's a '50s theme, gives me an excuse to dig out my poodle skirt."

"I will stay as far away from you as possible." I told her, "Probably sit on the bleachers in a dark corner."

Spencer shook her head, then a smile crossed her lips, "Or you could be a normal girl and actually dance with a date." she suggested.

"And who would possibly consider asking me to this stupid dance?" I questioned, shutting my locker and meeting my sister's eyes.

"The guy who's walking up here as we speak." she answered.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Jeremy making his way towards us. I held my English books closer to my chest and met my sister's eyes once more. "We're just friends Spence."

She nodded, "Keep telling yourself that, lil sis." she chuckler, patting my shoulder. "See ya at lunch."

Spencer walked off towards her locker, meeting up with her friend Bonnie. Jeremy walked up to me, smiling.

"You ready for that English test today?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Not really, but I am looking forward to getting my report back, to see how I did." I leaned against my locker.

"Well, considering how late we stayed up working on it, you should do fine." Jeremy reassured.

I nodded, remembering how embarrassing it was when I woke up on the couch in his living room, with my stuff piled underneath the coffee table. That was just a couple days ago.

"Speaking of, aren't you getting that paper back today?" I asked, referring to the extra credit assignment I helped him with.

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah, hopefully Mr. Saltzmen finds it good enough to bring my grade up." he chuckled.

"Well, I did give you a few pointers on what he looks for in terms of format and style, so I'm pretty sure it'll be a decent B, or maybe an A." I pushed off the lockers.

The warning bell rang, and students hurried to make it to class on time. Jeremy and I walked into Freshmen English, with Mrs. Dodds shooting us, namely me, a look. It's been a couple weeks since the Kindly One took over subbing the class. In my opinion, I think she must've done something to the teacher to make sure she held a longer position, and with every day I saw her face, the more I wanted to ram my spear between her eyes.

I slid into my seat and caressed the arrowhead charm on my choker, my eyes not moving from Dodds. The bell rang and class began.

Dodds handed back our reports over _Romeo and Juliet_ , saying that the Senior English teacher looked them over and graded them. She set my report on my desk, her eyes meeting mine. Though she put on a smile, I could still feel the animosity. Oh, how I can't wait to fight this bitch.

"Nice work Ms. Saltzmen, good job." she praised, walking on.

I raised an eyebrow and flipped over my report, and my jaw dropped when I saw the 87 circled in red on the top, left corner.

"The verdict." Jeremy whispered.

I met his brown eyes and smiled, "87." I whispered back, showing him the grade.

Jeremy held out his fist and I bumped it, feeling a nice sense of accomplishment. The miniature celebration was short lived however, because Dodds came around again, this time handing out a stapled packet which could only be the final test.

"You will have the rest of the class period to complete this test." she announced, dropping a packet on my desk. "If you don't complete the test by the time the bell rings, you can come in after school and finish it. Begin."

I pulled out my black mechanical pencil and wrote my name on the top of my test paper, then the date, then I went on to read the first question.

As soon as I turned in my test, the bell rang and I sighed in relief. I grabbed my books and binder, and walked out of class, with Jeremy right beside me.

"You feelin okay?" he asked.

I nodded, "I'll live." I answered, opening my locker door and exchanged my English books and binder for my Algebra1 ones. "I'm actually looking forward to History class so I can tell my dad about the B on my report."

"Told you you'd do fine." Jeremy bragged, nudging my arm.

"Thanks to you for continuing to help." I reminded, walking towards Algebra class. "You're a good friend, Jer, thanks."

"No problem, Luce, that's what friends are for." he replied, smiling down at me.

* * *

Second and Third periods came and went and I strode into fourth period History and took my seat. I smiled at my dad and he gave me a nod in return as other students filed in.

Jeremy got his paper back at the end of class, and he got an 'A', which I had a feeling he would.

"Surprised?" my dad chuckled, "It's a good essay. Your thoughts are clear, and your argument is well laid out." he praised, smiling. "It's just, uh, you don't actually think there are vampires in Mystic Falls."

I glanced out of the corner of my eye and bit my lip.

"No." Jeremy answered, laughing. "I mean, I think statistically there's been more animal attacks, mysterious deaths, and people gone missing, more than any other place in the whole commonwealth of Virginia."

"It's conjecture, at best." I threw out.

"But creative, which is why he got the 'A'." dad continued, glancing at me before focusing back on Jeremy. "I just wouldn't get too, uh, caught up In the whole conspiracy theory of it all."

"No worries, I won't." Jeremy promised, heading for the door.

"Oh, uh, Jeremy," my dad halted as we hit the threshold of the classroom. "the source that you cited for the 1860s info, uh, Jonathan Gilbert."

"My ancestor's journal?" Jeremy questioned.

"I'd really like to see that sometime." my dad gave his award winning smile.

"Seriously dad?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"A first-person account of the civil war." my dad replied. "That's like, porn for a History teacher."

"Oh, not the best reference to use when your daughter's around." I shook my head.

Jeremy nudged my arm and smiled before he dug out the journal from his backpack. "You think my essay's creative. Wait till you get a load of this thing." he warned, dropping it on my dad's desk.

The two of us walked out and headed to lunch.

"So, you thinking about going to the dance?" Jeremy asked me as we sat down.

"I kinda have to." I replied. "My dad's chaperoning and well, my sister wants to go and I can't stay home alone, so." I shrugged. "Anyway, don't you have to work the concession table or whatever?"

Jeremy nodded, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't hang out at the dance with a friend of the female gender."

I bit down on my straw, "Is that the best pickup line you got?" I asked.

"C'mon Luce, it'll be fun." Jeremy pleaded. "It doesn't necessarily have to be a date, we could just go as two friends-"

"Who are too much of outcasts to be asked by anyone else." I finished, taking a bite of my burrito.

"So is that a yes?" Jeremy asked.

I met his brown eyes and cracked a small smile, "Maybe I'll come and find you and we can have one dance." I answered, keeping my cool.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jeremy chuckled, nudging my shin with his foot.

"It's a maybe." I corrected, keeping my composure. I am a daughter of Ares, I will not show even a shred of emotion about this mundane thing called a school dance.

* * *

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, curling the end of my low pigtails, giving them a fifties style. As a fan of the darker side of things, I opted to go fifties Gothic instead of traditional fifties. I wore a black dress that hit a few inches above the knee with thin straps that rested on my shoulders with two small bows underneath them, a rose design was embroidered into the silky fabric. My shoes were black leather boots that went up mid-calf. I tied two dark red ribbons around my pigtails and fastened my choker around my neck, caressing the arrowhead charm. My makeup consisted of basic powder, red lipstick and smoky eyes. Lastly, I slipped on the Onyx pendant that Spencer spelled for me, hiding the gemstone behind the front part of my dress, cool metal resting on the skin of my cleavage.

"Ready to go Luce?" Spencer asked, leaning against the doorframe.

She went for the poodle skirt look that was in style in the fifties. Her top was black and white in a striped pattern and had short sleeves. Her skirt was a light pink with a black poodle sown onto the bottom. She wore the traditional shoes and socks that looked straight outta the movie _Grease_ , along with a thin, black scarf around her neck.

"Yeah, let's go." I answered, unplugging the curling iron and slipping past my sister, grabbing my small black purse from my bed.

Spencer snapped her fingers, "Groovy sis." she giggled. "This dance is gonna be the bomb."

I rolled my eyes. "Never do that in my presence again, otherwise, you're liable to get your ass kicked."

Spencer scoffed, "Whatever."

I hung my head low, wondering what I did to deserve this crazy of a sister.

* * *

The school gym was crammed with people, all decked out in fifties styles. Spencer nudged my side, "Lighten up and have fun." she ordered. "You can have one night to be a normal teenager. Leave all the demigod stuff at the door."

She winked and smiled at me before joining the crowd of students. I sighed and looked around, and my eyes instantly fell on Mrs. Dodds, who glared back at me. Every nerve in my body lit up and I reached up to caress my arrowhead charm.

"Not likely." I muttered. "I never get a day off from being a demigod. Especially from my parental lineage."

I moved off to the side and caught sight of Anna walking up to the concession table where Jeremy was working. My eyes narrowed as I felt this sense of anger, and slight protectiveness, wash over me. It was foreign to me, and yet, I found myself walking towards them. As I got closer, Anna spun around and I saw the veins underneath her eyes become more distinct for a second or two before returning to normal. She looked up and saw me, which seemed to rattle her. Our eyes locked for a few seconds before she just took off into the crowd.

I casually approached the punch table, my arms folded across my chest, "What did your vampire-crazy stalker chick want this time?" I asked, grabbing a cup of punch.

Jeremy laughed, "She wanted me to lend her my ancestor's journal." he answered. "When I told her that I lent it to your dad, she started freaking out."

I nodded, sipping the punch. "Wow, she's desperate." I chuckled. "You tell her off?"

Jeremy looked up and smiled, just as the music changed to a slow song. "You wanna dance Lucy?" he asked, his eyes practically pleading.

I blinked and quickly glanced at the dance floor, and saw Dodds watching me still. I turned back to Jeremy and smiled, "I'd like that." I agreed.

Jeremy took off his hoodie and took my arm, leading me onto the dance floor. He spun me once around before wrapping his arms around my lower back. Strange as it may seem, I actually found myself enjoying the dance, even though I knew if Mark and Sherman were here they wouldn't let me live this down.

* * *

 **NO POV**

Spencer leaned against one of the tables, watching her sister dance with Jeremy, a smile on her lips.

"What's got you so smiley?" Ava asked, joining Spencer. The Salvatore sister was clad in a black short-sleeved top with a hot pink poodle skirt. Her black hair was in a ponytail tied with a scarf that matched her skirt. She wore white socks with black heels.

"The fact that my little sister is taking my advice." Spencer answered. "She's actually living like a normal teenager."

Ava smiled and saw the young demigod dancing with the younger Gilbert. "They do make a very cute couple." she noted, watching as Jeremy twirled Lucy once more around.

Damon walked up to the two girls, "Who makes a cute couple?" he asked, jumping into the conversation.

"Elena's little brother and Spencer's little sister." Ava answered, not looking at her brother.

The eldest Salvatore nodded in agreement. "Indeed, they do look cute." he agreed. He turned and looked at his sister and her friend, "Say, Ms. Saltzman, would you like to dance?"

Spencer looked in his direction and raised an eyebrow. Once she met Damon's eyes, her features softened, "Sure, Mr. Salvatore." she accepted. "I'd love to."

She took his outstretched hand as Damon led her to the dance floor. Ava shook her head, marveled her older brother's smooth attitude.

"Evening Ms. Salvatore." Alaric greeted, standing next to his student.

"Oh, hey Mr. Saltzman." Ava replied, giving her teacher a smile. "Enjoying the dance?"

Alaric nodded, "Yeah, it's defiantly something new." he answered. His eyes drifted across the dance floor and he found his two daughters, dancing happily, looking perfectly normal. "Say Ava, who is that dancing with Spencer?" he asked, focusing on his oldest daughter.

Ava took a sip of punch before answering. "Oh him. That's Damon, my brother." she answered.

"He's chaperoning?" Alaric questioned.

The youngest Salvatore nodded. "Yeah, he's mine and Stefan's legal guardian." she informed. "Hence the chaperoning."

Alaric nodded, carefully watching Damon as he twirled Spencer around, making her poodle skirt flow out around her. "No parents?" he pried.

Ava looked up at him and shook her head. "No, it's just the three of us now." she answered. "Damon, Stefan, and me."

"Well, I'm sorry for your loss." Alaric sympathized. "Enjoy the rest of the dance."

Ava cracked a smiled, "You too Mr. Saltzman." she replied.

* * *

 **LUCY'S POV**

"So what did you tell Anna to get her off your back about Johanthan Gilbert's journal?" I asked, looking up and meeting Jeremy's eyes.

"I told her the truth, plain and simple." he answered, twirling me around with one hand.

"That crazy stalker chicks aren't your type?" I guessed, spinning back into his arms, looping my hand under his arm, my fingers lightly holding his shoulder from behind.

Jeremy laughed. "No, I'm not that blunt." he rebuked.

I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder, hearing the faint sound of his heartbeat.

"I told her that I like someone else." he added.

I opened my eyes, but didn't look up. "Oh really." I replied. "Well, better hope she's not desperate, otherwise, she might go after the girl you like."

Jeremy chuckled, caressing the back of my hand with his thumb. "I don't think that'll be a problem." he stated. "After all, this girl can take care of herself. She's a ride or die type of girl."

I pulled away and looked up into his eyes. I felt my cheeks heat up just a bit.

Jeremy just smiled down at me, "She's also very badass. Unique in her own way, it's what I really like about her."

I took a deep breath and exhaled. "She sounds pretty amazing." I said.

Jeremy nodded, "Yeah, she really is." he agreed.

As he leaned down close to me, the tips of our noses brushing against one another's, Dodds was suddenly standing next to us, clearing her throat.

"Ms. Saltzman, may I speak with you for a moment?" she asked. "In private?"

* * *

 **NO POV**

As Spencer and Damon danced, she caught sight of Ms. Dodds standing next to Lucy and Jeremy.

"Oh no." Spencer muttered under her breath.

"What is it?" Damon asked, looking in the same direction. "Who's that old woman talking to your sister?"

"That's Ms. Dodds, the Freshmen English substitute." Spencer answered.

"Wonder what she wants to talk to your sister about?" Damon wondered aloud.

Dodds suddenly reached out and grabbed Lucy's wrist, gripping it tightly.

"Shit." Spencer cursed, untangling herself from Damon and running towards her sister.

* * *

 **LUCY'S POV**

I could feel the Fury's claws as they dug into my skin. Every nerve in my body was telling me to unseal my spear and stab this bitch, but I couldn't even move my arms to do so.

"Let go of me you crazy hag." I spat, trying to pull my wrist back.

Her claws only went deeper, and I could feel blood pooling to the surface, no doubt I was gonna have a couple scratches later.

"Hey!" I heard Spencer call. Her and Damon walked up to us and she put her hands on her hips. "What's going on here?"

"Ms. Dodds just came up to Lucy asking her to talk and when she refused, she just grabbed her wrist." Jeremy answered, keeping his arm around my back.

"Yeah, and now she won't let go." I added.

"Ms. Dodds, this is a school dance." Spencer reminded. "You don't see any other teachers approaching students wanting to talk about class work."

The Fury stiffened, her grip relaxing enough for me to yank my wrist back.

"Damn." Jeremy muttered, holding my wrist, which had blood dripping down the sides.

"Here." Spencer said, untying her scarf from her neck and handing it to Jeremy. "Why don't you take Lucy to our dad's classroom. He has a first aid kit in the bottom right drawer of his desk."

Jeremy tied the scarf around my wrist and led me out of the gym. I glanced back at my sister and mouthed 'thank you', before exiting the gym.

* * *

 **NO POV**

The Fury in disguise hissed under her breath as the demigod left the gym. She turned and glared at the witch who interfered with her plan.

"Nice try." Spencer taunted. "But you're not getting anywhere near my sister."

"We shall see." Dodds hissed as she walked away, glaring at the witch and vampire, before disappearing in the crowd of students.

"What is her deal?" Damon asked, shaking his head.

"You wouldn't understand." Spencer answered, turning to face him. "Thanks for the dance, Damon. I enjoyed it." she pecked his cheek.

* * *

 **LUCY'S POV**

Jeremy dabbed the antiseptic cotton ball on the small scratches located on the underside of my left wrist. The bleeding has since stopped, but it still stung like a mother…

"That old woman needs to file those nails." Jeremy noted, as he wrapped my wrist with a thin layer of gauze.

I chuckled dryly and nodded in agreement. And here I though I lacked self-control, but that Fury was a little too antsy to get me alone.

"There." Jeremy said, taping off the gauze.

I rubbed my sore wrist. "Thanks Jer." I replied, giving him a genuine smile.

He took my arms and helped me off the desk, by picking me up and spinning me around.

"Let's get outta here." Jeremy suggested, keeping his arms around my waist.

I nodded, "Yeah." I agreed. "I'm suddenly not in the mood to dance anymore."

"We can go to my place and watch _Grease_." Jeremy chuckled.

I giggled. "Uh no." I rebuked. "I'm more of a _Village of the Damned_ and _The Masque of Red Death_ type of girl." I chuckled.

Jeremy laughed as he opened the classroom door, letting me out first. "You never cease to amaze me Lucy Saltzman." he chuckled.

"Yeah well, Jeremy Gilbert, this is just the tip of the iceberg that is me." I informed, laughing.

The laughter was cut short when Alecto, the Fury, flew down the hallway towards us. She knocked Jeremy aside with ease, but I ducked her frontal assault. I spun on my heels, reaching for my choker, my fingers brushing across the clasp as it came undone.

"So, now you wanna fight huh?" I questioned, folding the choker back so the two stands of leather were pressed together. "It's about damn time." the choker morphed into my black spear, and I held it ready. "Come at me."

Alecto just hissed in response before flying at me again, her talons aiming to tear into my flesh. I charged at her and flipped over her, raking the arrow down her back, making her howl in pain. I landed hard on the tile floor as Alecto whirled around to face me.

"That was for marking up my wrist." I told her, keeping my eyes narrow and smirking. "Now I can focus on killing you." I cast a quick glance over to Jeremy, who was unconscious by a row of lockers.

Alecto flew at me once more and I slid underneath her, jamming my spear into her underbelly, making her screech again. I stood protectively in front of my unconscious friend, twirling my spear off to the side.

"C'mon, I seriously thought you were gonna give me a challenge." I scoffed. "Gods, you made me wait nearly three weeks. This the best you got?"

Alecto charged forward at the same time I did and I kicked her back to where she went skidding back down the hall. I stepped on one of her wings, keeping her pinned to the ground. "And, a little word of advice." I said, holding my spear above her head. "You or any of your friends come after me and attack my best friend again, I'll make your death ten times more painful."

On that note, I plunged my spear into the Fury's skull. She writhed underneath me for two seconds before turning into a pile of sulfuric ash. I closed my eyes and silently sent a prayer up to my father on Olympus, letting him know I sent a Fury back to Tartarus.

* * *

 **NO POV**

Damon stood at the end of the hall and watched as Lucy somehow magically transformed the yard-long spear she held back into a simple leather choker and fastened it back around her neck. He'd heard the legends over the years, that demigods might exist, he just never knew the new, nosy, History teacher's youngest daughter would be one. Which begged the question if her older sister was a demigod as well.

He stood there and watched as she helped Jeremy to his feet, and lied to his face about what happened. Jeremy nodded like he understood and said he would meet her outside, that he needed to go back to the gym and grab his hoodie. Once he was out of sight, Damon rushed over to Lucy.

"What in Hades' name do you want?" she asked, glaring up at the vampire.

"Just curious about something." he answered, staring down into her eyes.

Lucy smirked. "Your compulsion won't work on me." she informed, batting her eyelashes.

"So, you really are one." Damon concluded. "Just what kind of demigod are you?"

Lucy stood tall, "I'm a Daughter of Ares, the God of War." she answered, proudly.

Damon nodded and smiled. "Interesting, so that's how you pulled off all those Buffy-like moves." he chuckled. "And that thing you just killed?"

"A Fury that really is a glutton for punishment." she replied. "And Buffy's got nothing on me." she added, smirking.

"Is your sister the same as you?" he questioned again.

Lucy shook her head. "No." she answered. "She's a witch. A quite powerful one." she pulled the Onyx pendent from the top of her dress. "She spelled this pendant to mask my scent from the monsters that hunt demigods specifically."

"So how did that Fury find you?" Damon asked.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "She probably searched the old-fashioned way." she answered. "Searched the internet or something, finding my last name and found that my dad is a new teacher here." she tapped her boot on the tile. "Done interrogating me now?"

"For now little demi-slayer." Damon replied, keeping his cool.

Lucy scoffed and turned around, walking a few steps before stopping. "And fyi, Vampire, don't let her normal act fool you." she warned. "My sister will kill you in a heartbeat if you try to hurt her." she continued to walk down the hall, where Jeremy caught up with her and the two walked out of the school.

Ava walked up to her brother, "Damon, what are you staring at?" she asked.

"The knew history teacher's youngest daughter." he answered, not looking at his sister. "She's a demigod. A child of Ares to be precise."

Ava raised an eyebrow. "I thought that was a rumor that they existed." she muttered.

Damon shook his head, "Apparently not." he rebuked. "You take care of the body?"

The youngest Salvatore nodded. "Yeah." she answered. "Took it out back into the woods and torched it, leaving nothing behind but a pile of ash."

"Atta girl." Damon praised, kissing his younger sister's forehead. "Good job."

"Now, I'm gonna go home, shower, and get some rest." she informed. "See you Damon."

"By little sister." Damon waved.

* * *

 **LUCY'S POV**

I sat next to Jeremy on his living room couch, with a blanket over me as we watched _Sweeny Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street_ , which we both agreed would be a bit of comic relief. I mean come on, you can practically tell that's stage blood in the movies. To me, it's a great masterpiece, but some of the musical numbers make you laugh. Though I had to give a famous demigod some props, he's a mad genius when it comes to creepy films. I'm sure Hecate is proud of Mr. Tim Burton, one of her most famous children.

I popped a couple pieces of popcorn into my mouth as I watched the movie. Jeremy, being the smooth guy that he is, or at least trying to be, slowly moved his arm around my shoulders, his fingers brushing against my skin. I couldn't help but smile at his efforts.

The front door opened and we both turned to see Jenna walk inside, and my dad standing on the other side of the threshold.

"Oh, Jeremy I didn't know you had a friend over." Jenna gasped.

"And that's my cue to go." I muttered, standing up. "Thanks Jeremy, this was fun." I chuckled.

He stopped the movie, which was over anyway and stood up next to me, smiling. "Yeah, it was." he agreed. "We should do it again sometime."

My dad stepped inside, his hands in the pockets of his old varsity jacket. "What'd we interrupt?" he asked.

I looked at him, "We were just watching a movie dad." I answered. "We got board and left the dance early."

Dad nodded, "Okay well, time to go home." he ordered.

"Yes sir." I said dryly.

"Say Ric, why don't you come over for dinner sometime next week?" Jenna suggested. "You and your daughters can all come. It'll be fun."

"Yeah, thanks." dad agreed. "I'll call you tomorrow and we can set up a date and time."

I bit my lip to suppress a laugh.

"Night Jeremy." I said, waving goodbye.

"I'll call ya tomorrow Luce." he replied, smiling down at me. He leaned down and kissed my cheek, which made my heart flutter. "Goodnight."

I smiled back and walked outside with my dad behind me.

"Something going on that I should know about?" dad asked as he drove back home.

I shook my head. "We're just friends dad." I answered, looking out the passenger window. "Just friends."


	4. The Past and the Wager

**The Eyes of the Past and the Wager between Friends**

* * *

 **LUCY'S POV**

A week later…

Dad sat at his desk in the classroom, with Spencer and I sitting in the front two desks opposite him. He was reading entries out of Johanthan Gilbert's journal, trying to make sense of everything.

"What does the next entry say?" Spencer asked, her arms folded out in front of her.

I tapped my nails on the wooden desk, curious myself.

Dad cleared his throat. "I met Barnette and Giuseppe this evening." he read. "I saw the skepticism in their eyes when I showed them the compass."

* * *

 **NO POV**

Ava sat on the Gilbert dining room table as Elena went through the old boxes of her father's things.

"Man, your dad really hoarded all this old stuff didn't he." she noted, crossing her skinny-jean clad legs.

Elena sighed. "Do you think Damon really believes us?" she asked, glancing at the younger Salvatores. "That we're both trying to help him?"

Stefan exchanged a glance with his twin. "I don't think Damon knows what to believe." he admitted, looking back to Elena.

"Trust isn't something that comes naturally to him." Ava added, twisting her Daylight Ring around her finger.

"You know, I really think that Damon believes that everything he's done, every move that he's made, he's done for love." Elena admitted, exchanging looks with the two Vampires beside her. "It's twisted, but kind of sad."

Ava's shoulders sank as she tucked her midnight black hair behind her ear. "In his own mind, I think he believes that too." she agreed. "But over the years, it's almost become his obsession to get Katherine out of that tomb."

Stefan reached over and clasped his sister's hand, caressing the back of it lovingly. "You've always seen the best in Damon, however little it may seem." he reminded, giving Ava a warm smile. "But, remember Ava, for 145 years, every single time that you or I have let our guards down and let Damon back into our lives, he's done something to make us regret it." he let go of her hand. "I'm not going to make that mistake again, nor should you."

Ava sighed. "I know, you're right." she agreed.

"What do you think's gonna happen once Damon gets Katherine back?" Elena asked.

The Salvatore twins exchanged a look. "It's not gonna be good." Ava answered.

"No matter what he promises, a lot of people will die." Stefan added.

Elena exhaled loudly and picked up a photo from the box. Stefan stood behind Elena, examining the photo.

"That's Johanthan Gilbert." he informed.

Elena set the photo aside and picked up a small box, opening it to reveal a rustic muzzle of some kind. Stefan's and Ava's eyes widened at the contraption, because they knew full well what that was.

"What are you guys doing?" Jeremy asked, walking into the kitchen.

Elena closed the box and put it back. "Just going through some stuff, feeling sentimental." she answered, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Dad had this old family journal from years ago. I thought I'd dig it up."

Ava smiled, "Yeah, I found an old journal from one of my ancestors and thought Elena and I could compare the two." she added. "Seeing as how we're both descended from the Founding Families and all."

"You're looking for Johanthan Gilbert's journal?" Jeremy questioned.

Elena nodded. "Yeah." she replied. "What do you know about it?"

"I did a History report on it." Jeremy answered, sitting on the kitchen counter, flipping open his phone.

"Where is it now?" Elena pressed.

Jeremy sent the text he composed and met his sister's eyes. "I gave it to Mr. Saltzman, he wanted to see it."

His phone buzzed and he flipped it open.

"Who could you possibly be texting that could make you smile like that?" Ava asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, just Lucy." Jeremy answered.

"Your new friend that you were with at the dance last week?" Elena questioned.

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah, she's coming over later to help me with Algebra, I kinda tanked my last test." he rubbed the back of his head.

"It always start with a study date." Ava muttered, glancing at Elena.

Stefan slipped out during the conversation and rushed towards the High School to find the Gilbert Journal.

* * *

 **LUCY'S POV**

I sent Jeremy a quick text saying that I would be over at his place in a bit. I offered to help him with Algebra if he agreed to help with English, and we made a deal.

"You and Jeremy have been spending an awful lot of time together lately." Spencer noted, leaning against the wall outside the Teacher's Lounge.

I rolled my eyes, "We're studying, that's all." I told her. "Besides, Jenna invited us over for dinner tonight."

Spencer nodded, "I know." she replied.

Before I could accuse her of anything, Dad came out of the lounge with the journal in hand. He dropped it on his desk and went back to the lounge to retrieve the copies that he made. In that instant, I sensed a whooshing presence and instinctively reached for my choker.

"You feel that just now?" I asked Spencer.

She nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"Come on." dad ran into the lounge and stuffed the copied papers into a duffle bag.

He pulled out one stake gun and one sharpened stake, which he tossed to Spencer. I unclasped my choker and whipped out my spear, gripping it tightly. We carefully stalked down the hallway towards the classroom, my sister and I flanking dad. He motioned for us to enter through the other door and we ran ahead.

We stood by the slightly open door and waited until we heard the signal. There was a crash, which sounded like desks falling over.

"You shouldn't have done that." I heard a voice say. "Have a seat." another pause, followed by the sound of moving desks. "I'm not going to hurt you, unless you try that again."

There was a few seconds pause before we heard dad say, "I'm not the one you need to worry about."

Spencer had slid back down the hall and came at the attacker from behind, and I could hear the sounds of the fight. I waited three seconds and entered from the second door, and saw that the attacker was Stefan Salvatore, one of the resident Vampires. Spencer had her stake a few inches from his chest, but he was strong enough to keep her at bay.

"I'm not here to hurt you." Stefan informed. "I just wanna talk."

Spencer sighed and backed away, lowering the stake. She looked over at me and nodded, and I lowered my spear, but still kept a firm grip on it. Both of us sat on the desk on either side of dad, but I still kept my eyes locked on Stefan.

"Now, who are you?" Stefan asked, directing the question at dad.

"I'm a teacher." dad answered, honestly.

Stefan leaned forward, "Are we gonna have to do this the hard way?" he met my dad's eyes.

I held my spear up defensively, "Do you wanna die right here?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes. "Because I even perceive you threatening my dad, I will ram this into your chest so hard your heart will be skewered on this arrow and you might just see it before you desiccate."

Stefan looked over at me and nodded slightly, "You really are a child of Ares." he noted.

"So you brother did tell you about me." I smiled. "How flattering."

Stefan chuckled and looked at Spencer, "And I know you're a witch." he added.

Spencer nodded, "Indeed I am." she confirmed. "Truth it, our dad is also a historian." she went on. "While researching Virginia he-we made a few discoveries about your town."

"So, you just show up like Van Helsing and Buffy the Vampire Slayer times two?" Stefan questioned. "Not buying it."

"My wife was a parapsychologist." dad continued. "She spent her life researching paranormal activity in this area. It was her work that led me here."

Stefan nodded slowly. "Where's your wife?" he asked.

"Dead." all three of us answered in unison.

"A vampire killed her." dad elaborated.

"Where's the Gilbert Journal?" now this was turning into an interrogation, which I didn't like.

"What in Hades do you want with it?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes.

"It's on my desk." dad told him.

We all turned to his desk, and saw the journal was missing.

"It was on his desk." Spencer restated.

* * *

 **NO POV/** _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Salvatore Estate, 1864_

 _Giuseppe walked the grounds of his estate with his three children, conversing about the recent killings around Mystic Falls._

" _As descendants of the Founding Families, they'll want to know that they can count on you." Giuseppe stated._

" _Of course they can." Stefan informed. "Is there any doubt?"_

" _I'm not sure your brother Damon understands the importance of duty." Giuseppe admitted, looking at his eldest son._

 _Ava, who was on the other side of Damon, met her father's eyes. "Damon left the confederacy on principle." she reminded. "It was his choice and should be respected, father."_

" _Thank you Ava." Damon said, kissing his little sister's temple._

 _The youngest Salvatore giggled and looped her arm through her eldest brother's, walking in step with him._

" _Ava, darling, forgive me if I have trouble respecting a deserter." Giuseppe apologized.  
_

 _Damon rolled his eyes. "Well, father, I never asked for your respect." he stated.  
_

 _Giuseppe stopped and met his eldest's eyes. "Good for you, Damon, because all I have is disappointment." he bluntly corrected.  
_

 _"You said the town is in trouble?" Stefan questioned, drawing attention back to the prior conversation._

" _There's been too many deaths." Giuseppe informed. "It is time for us to fight back and stop these killers."  
_

 _"Killers?" Ava repeated. "What are you talking about?"_

" _We live amongst demons." Giuseppe answered.  
_

 _"You're being cryptic now, father." Damon pointed out. "Why don't you just say the word?"_

 _Giuseppe took a deep breath and exhaled. "Vampires." he clarified. "They exist, and they live amongst us." he looked at each of his three children. "But we have a plan to kill them, and you're going to help us."_

 _-End Flashback-_

* * *

"That was how it started." Ava sighed, leaning against Elena's bedroom window. "The beginning of the roundup, which would eventually lead to me and my brother's becalming the very thing our father hated most; Vampires."

Elena sat on her bed, listening to her friend. "I'm so sorry Ava." she apologized.

"Don't be sorry." Ava rebuked, sitting down next to Elena. "It's not your fault. Honestly, I didn't even know Katherine had been secretly feeding me her blood, until I woke up in transition."

"But your father putting so much pressure on you." Elena sighed. "How did you deal?"

Ava sighed. "I had Damon and Stefan." she answered. "And, as twisted as it sounds now, I also had Katherine. She was like a big sister to me. She taught me how to be a well respected lady." she batted her eyelashes and sat up straight, though giggled a bit. "It was nice, for however short it was."

She trailed off as she focused her hearing, turning her head slightly. "Spencer's here." she informed. "I can hear her truck just outside."

Elena nodded. "I'm just happy Jeremy has a friend, which hopefully will keep him far out of what we're doing.

* * *

 **LUCY'S POV**

Damon pulled up his car behind Spencer's truck and greeted us with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just checking up on my little brother." he answered.

Spencer rolled her eyes as she knocked on the front door. Jenna opened it and invited us in.

"Jeremy, your friend Lucy's here." she called up the staircase.

I chuckled and slid off my jacket. Jeremy came down the stairs with his homework and we set up shop on the living room couch.

"Thanks for coming." he said, flipping open the Algebra book to the assigned homework page.

I nodded, "Yeah. Thanks for convincing your aunt to let us crash family night." I chuckled, turning to my Algebra notes. "Now, what exactly didn't you get about this chapter?"

* * *

 **NO POV**

"Is it real?" Damon asked, turning to his sister, who was pulling a dish out of the oven.

"Is what real?" Ava questioned, meeting his eyes.

The eldest Salvatore approached his youngest sibling. "This renewed sense of brotherhood." he clarified. "Can I trust him?"

Ava nodded. "Yes, you can trust him." she confirmed. "You can always trust Stefan." she turned around and grabbed a couple glasses from the sink.

"Can I trust you?" he asked, catching her off guard.

Ava turned around and was met with her brother's piercing blue eyes boring into her own. "I just want you to answer me." he begged. "Ava, I know you and I have been on the outs recently, so please. Answer me, honestly. Can I trust you."

Ava never wavered from her brother's eyes. She reached down and took his hand, giving it a tight squeeze. "Of course you can trust me." she answered. "When have I ever let you down?"

* * *

 **LUCY'S POV**

After an hour or two studying, Jeremy and I blew off some steam by playing a combat game on the play station. As a newbie, I was doing well.

"You said you never played this thing before." Jeremy reminded.

I shrugged. "I'm a fast learner." I informed. "Quick reflexes." I took out one of the creatures coming towards me, totally annihilating it.

Jeremy's cell buzzed and he paused the game to check it. He ended the call without picking up and resumed the game.

"Who are you dodging?" Damon asked, sitting on the couch armrest beside Jeremy.

"This girl Anna." Jeremy answered, and I felt a slight ping off annoyance. "She can be, uh, persistent."

I rolled my eyes. "If by 'persistent' you mean 'crazy stalker' than, I agree with you." I chimed in, not taking my focus off the game.

"Is she hot?" Damon pried, smirking.

Jeremy shrugged. "Yeah, a little." he admitted. "But she can be weird."

"Hot trumps weird, trust me." Damon chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and threw a grenade at some random creature, killing it.

"Doesn't matter anyway." Jeremy added. "I like someone else."

There was an explosion and he groaned. I cracked a smile, "Victory is mine." I cheered, holding up the game controller.

I saw Damon exit the house with Elena, Ava, and Stefan.

"One more round?" I asked.

"Why not." Jeremy agreed.

We then again got swept up in the violence of the game. I was so engrossed in killing these creatures that swarmed me, I barely noticed Damon walk back up to us.

"So I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day." Damon said to Jeremy. "Don't ask questions, just spill."

"You're kidding me, right?" Jeremy questioned, pausing the game.

"Jer, did you tell anyone other than Mr. Saltzman about Jonathan Gilbert's journal?" Elena asked, rather sternly.

"Why is everybody so obsessed with that thing?" Jeremy questioned back.

"Who else did you tell?" Damon interrogated.

"Just that girl Anna." Jeremy answered.

"The hot weird one?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Crazy stalker chick." I muttered.

"How do you know her?" Damon asked.

I tossed the controller onto the table and looked over at him. "We met her at the library a few weeks ago." I answered. "She gave Jeremy a couple articles to use for source material."

"She wants me to meet her at the grill tonight." Jeremy added.

I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

"Perfect. I'll drive." Damon volunteered. "Come on."

Spencer rolled her eyes, "Yeah, not without me." she interjected. "There's a couple things you and I need to discuss."

* * *

Damon parked his car in front of the Mystic Grill and we went inside, where Anna was waiting by the pool table.

"We got this." I told them as I followed Jeremy to the pool table.

"Oh, Lucy I didn't know you'd be here." Anna gasped.

I smiled, "Yeah, Jeremy and I were studying and when he got your voicemail, we both agreed it'd be fun to join you, get a break from studying and all." I batted my eyelashes.

Anna faked a smile, "So, do you wanna play or-" she trailed off.

"I think I'm just gonna watch this time." I cut in. I turned to Jeremy, "But, if it looks like you might need a little help, I'll give you a nudge in the right direction."

Jeremy smiled, "Thanks Luce." he replied, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. He pecked my forehead before grabbing a cue stick.

"Let's play." Anna suggested, leaning against the table. "And, since I'm so nice, I'll let you break."

I rolled my eyes as I leaned against the nearest table. I held up my hand, motioning for one of the waiters to head on over. I ordered three sodas, one for each of us. Even though I was nice enough to pay for them, every time I looked away from Anna, I could feel her glaring at me. I don't know if it was because she was jealous of my friendship with Jeremy or if it was because she just didn't like me. If it was the latter, the feeling's mutual.

* * *

An hour or so went by and Damon drove us back to the Gilbert house. Anna showed up an hour or so later, once we were all finished with dinner. She had a small plate of dessert, Double-Chocolate Cherry Cake, which is what Spencer had made.

"Your sister's a great cook." Anna complimented.

I put on a smile, "Thanks, I'll be sure to tell her." I replied, taking the last bite of my slice.

"If Spence agrees to make this, you guys are welcome to dinner anytime." Jeremy chuckled, nudging my elbow.

"I just might hold you to that." I replied, nudging his arm back.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Anna get up from the table and take her plate to the sink. She asked Jenna something, and she pointed up the stairs. I sat up and took my plate to the sink.

"What'd she want?" I asked Jenna.

"Oh, just where the bathroom was." Jenna answered.

I bit the inside of my gum, curious about Anna's true motives.

* * *

 **NO POV**

"Is my head supposed to hurt like this?" Elena groaned, rubbing her temples.

"You'll be fine." Ava reassured, leaning against the bathroom door frame. "That was just a small amount of blood he fed you."

"It should pass out of your system by tomorrow." Stefan added. When seeing the pain in Elena's eyes, he added, "I'm going to get you that aspirin."

"Ok. Thanks." Elena replied.

Ava smiled, "Trust me, the pain's a lot worse when you wake up in transition." she informed. "Since everything is heightened, it makes you that much more sensitive."

"How did you handle it?" Elena asked, walking around and leaning against the doorframe.

"At first I didn't want to complete the change." Ava admitted. "But, Stefan begged me, and Damon, to complete it. To feed. So we can have eternity together." she sighed.

"When he brought two people for us to feed on, my heightened anger kicked in."

"Anger?" Elena asked.

Ava nodded. "The guy who, needless to say, broke me." she took a deep breath, "Josiah Lockwood. I fed on him, and killed him, thus becoming the thing my father hated the most, a Vampire."

Elena hugged her friend and rubbed her back. "It's okay Ava." she soothed.

Unbeknownst to the two, Anna stood at the end of the hallway, watching them.

* * *

 **LUCY'S POV**

"Hey Luce." Jeremy called, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Can we talk outside for a minute?"

"Sure." I answered, a bit confused.

I followed him out to the back porch, standing under the light. I rubbed my arms, really wishing I had grabbed my jacket. Jeremy offered me his, and I accepted, giving him a gentle smile.

"Thanks." I said, slipping my arms through the long sleeves.

"Sure." he replied, running his fingers through his hair. "So, I know we've only known each other a short while but I-" he sighed. "I wanna get to know more about you."

I pulled the jacket tighter around me, "Jer, if you wanna know something, all you have to do is ask."

Jeremy rubbed the back of his head. "What I'm trying to say is…Lucy," he took a deep breath and exhaled, "I want you to be my girlfriend."

And time just stopped. I mean Jeremy and I, we're friends of course. I'd even call him my best friend, and that's a lot to admit. But, to be his girlfriend? That would change everything.

"Jeremy. I don't know what to say." I replied, honestly.

"I'd really like you to say yes." he admitted. "I really like you Lucy, a lot." Jeremy reached down and cupped my cheek. "I wanna be with you." his thumb caressed my cheek, and my heartbeat increased.

If he only knew everything, he wouldn't be saying that. I swallowed the lump rising in my throat. "Jeremy I-"

I was cut off when Jeremy tilted my face upward and captured my lips in a kiss. He held me close, his arms wrapped around my lower back. My hands slowly moved up his arms and locked around his neck. My heart hammered in my rib cage so hard that I swore they were about to break.

Jeremy pulled away, touching his forehead to mine. I slowly got my breath back, looking up into his deep, brown eyes. As embarrassing as it was, that was my first kiss.

"Was that your first kiss?" Jeremy asked in a low voice.

I nodded, licking my lips. "Yeah." I met his eyes. "Jeremy look, I am not girlfriend material." I sighed. "Being with me, it's not a good idea."

His grip around me loosened a little, "I know you, Lucy." he said.

Actually you don't.

"You're guarded." Jeremy went on. "You put on this act, that you don't care what other people thing. But deep down, all you want is for someone to notice. Someone to care for you." his eyes never wavered from mine. "You can't push me away, Luce. I notice you. I care about you."

I felt a burning sensation in my eyes. No, I wasn't gonna cry. A child of Ares doesn't cry. Especially not when it comes to matters if the beating organ in our chests. That's all spawn of Aphrodite nonsense.

Jeremy pulled me into an embrace, stroking my hair and back. His chin rested on the top of my head, and I buried my face in his chest, tightening my grip around his neck. I took a deep, shuddering breath and pulled away.

"I can't." I answered. "You deserve so much better than-"

"No one is better than you." Jeremy cut off. "You're on my mind all the time." he caressed my jaw, our eyes locking. "You can trust me Luce, I'll never hurt you."

It wasn't me I was worried about. Even just being my friend was a danger. It would be ten times worse if he was my boyfriend. "I don't know Jer." I replied, at a loss for words. "I'm happy with what we have now."

"I know you're scared to open up, but you can trust that I'll never hurt you." Jeremy assured, tucking some hair behind my ear.

He leaned down and kissed me again, with a hint of passion this time. My heart raced again and I wished I could say yes to Jeremy, to let my walls down, to tell him all my secrets. But, I cared about him too much to put him in that kind of danger.

I pulled away, looking down at my feet. "Jeremy please." I exhaled.

"I'm gonna keep asking and eventually you'll say yes." he cut off, for the third time that night.

I looked up and quirked an eyebrow, because that sounded awfully lot like a challenge. "Is that a challenge?" I asked, bluntly.

He smiled down at me, holding me close to him. "Yes, it is." he answered. "You'll say yes to being my girlfriend, one of these days."

I knew exactly what he was doing, and it slightly annoyed me that it was working. "That's a bit of a one-sided wager." I pointed out. "How can we make it fair?" then an idea popped into my head. "I know, a time limit."

Jeremy nodded. "Okay, that works." he smiled. "Name your time."

I couldn't help but smile, because a demigod like me can't refuse a challenge. "By summertime." I wagered. "By summer I feel like I'll be ready to take the next step."

"Okay then. I say you'll agree to be my girlfriend by Founder's Day." Jeremy replied. "That's about a month and a half away."

"So two months, give or take a day or two." I deducted. "You're awfully sure of yourself."

"Call me ambitious." Jeremy chuckled, rubbing my lower back. "I really like you, Lucy."

I bit my lip. "And I really like you too." I admitted. "But, I'm just not ready to take that step yet."

"I can wait." he said, touching his forehead to mine. "But, there is one more thing." his nose brushed against mine, sending an electric chill down my spine.

Jeremy brushed his lips over mine once more, pulling me up to him. His arms locked around my back, keeping me pressed against his warm body. My fingers brushed the ends of his hair, tangling themselves in the soft, brown mess. Jeremy nibbled on my lower lip, sliding his tongue past my teeth, and mine doing the same to him. Sparks traveled through my body, igniting every single nerve, my grip around Jeremy's neck tightened and I felt feet leave the ground for a good few seconds. Caught up in the moment, I actually moaned into the kiss, not wanting it to end.

When the kiss broke, I was practically gasping for breath. I honestly believed I would've fallen over, if Jeremy wasn't still holding me in his arms. All I could think to say was "Wow." I gasped.

Jeremy cracked a victorious mile, "You can expect that and much more," he informed, "once you agree to be my girlfriend." he placed a kiss on my forehead.

It took me a few seconds, but my legs eventually stopped shaking and I followed Jeremy inside.

Stefan came down the stairs, asking Jenna where she kept the aspirin.

Jenna tossed him the bottle smiling, "Even though I like you, you're still not staying over." she chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and looked around. "Did Anna leave?" I asked.

Jenna nodded, "Yeah, she said she had to get home to her mom."

I smiled to myself, relieved that she was gone. However, when I looked at Stefan, I saw a look of realization in his eyes.

* * *

 **NO POV**

Stefan ran back up the stairs to Elena's bedroom, feeling stupid about not figuring things out sooner.

"Ava. Elena." he called.

He gasped when he saw the window open and his sister's body on the floor. "Ava." Stefan rushed to her, cradling her against him. "Come on Ava, wake up." he pleaded. He pushed her raven hair from her face, shaking her shoulder. "C'mon sweetie, wake up. Ava, please."

The youngest Salvatore gasped as she jolted up right, her hand moving to the side of her neck. "Nice 'hello to you too' bitch." she cursed, cracking her neck. "That's not a way to greet an old friend after 145 years."

"Ava, what happened?" Stefan asked, helping her stand up.

"One minute I was talking to Elena, next thing I know, Annabelle's standing in the doorway." Ava answered. "She zoomed up to me and broke my neck. She must've taken Elena after that."

Little did the two siblings know, Spencer was just outside the bedroom, and heard every word they spoke. She bit her lip and carefully made her way down the stairs, grabbing her sister and heading out to her truck.


	5. The Beginning Of Trouble

**The Beginning of Trouble**

 **A/N: Three Asterisks (***) in between two line breaks indicates an episode change, since this chapter spans over episodes 14-16 of _The Vampire Diaries_ season 1. Plz enjoy, reviews are welcome, and sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"You seriously wanna help them?" I asked, staring at my sister.

"Look, if Elena's in danger, yes we should." Spencer replied. "If you were there, you would've felt the same hostility that I did."

I nodded in agreement. Although, as much as I hate to admit it, my senses weren't focused in the slightest. I had Jeremy to thank for that. Which speaking of...

"I have to get to the Grill." I told Spencer. I grabbed my messenger bag and studded leather jacket.

"You and Jeremy seem to be getting closer." Spencer noted, her lips curling into a smile. "Is there something you should be telling me?"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Nope." I answered. "We're just friends."

Spencer's phone lit up. "I should be going too." she sighed. "I told Stefan I'd help him."

"Be careful." I warned, walking out of our, now larger, apartment.

I purposefully took my time walking to the Grill, going over what happened the previous night.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _"But, there is one more thing." his nose brushed against mine, sending an electric chill down my spine._

 _Jeremy brushed his lips over mine once more, pulling me up to him. His arms locked around my back, keeping me pressed against his warm body. My fingers brushed the ends of his hair, tangling themselves in the soft, brown mess. Jeremy nibbled on my lower lip, sliding his tongue past my teeth, and mine doing the same to him. Sparks traveled through my body, igniting every single nerve, my grip around Jeremy's neck tightened and I felt feet leave the ground for a good few seconds. Caught up in the moment, I actually moaned into the kiss, not wanting it to end._

 _When the kiss broke, I was practically gasping for breath. I honestly believed I would've fallen over, if Jeremy wasn't still holding me in his arms. All I could think to say was "Wow." I gasped._

 _Jeremy cracked a victorious mile, "You can expect that and much more," he informed, "once you agree to be my girlfriend." he placed a kiss on my forehead._

 _*End Flashback*_

* * *

"Hey Lucy!" I heard a voice call, and I knew who it was.

I slowed down, taking a deep breath and slipping into a more happier mood. Jeremy ran up to me.

"Hi Jer, I was just coming to meet you." I sort-of lied. "Sorry if I'm late."

"Oh no, the Grill was getting crowded anyway." Jeremy replied. "But I am glad I caught ya."

"Is that so?" I questioned, looking up into his eyes.

Jeremy smiled back, "Do you want to go to a party tonight?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" I replied, my jaw slightly open.

"The guy that's throwing it is a total douche, but it's, uh, it's supposed to be fun." Jeremy added. "I figured, you know, safety in numbers."

I chuckled dryly. "Are you asking me out?" I accused. "Because I remember the wager we made and I haven't conceded." I blinked and smiled.

Jeremy shrugged. "It's been a while since I've been to a party, and I kinda want to get back out there." he admitted. "To not be such a loner."

"Sometimes being a loner isn't such a bad thing." I pointed out, adjusting the strap of my bag. My cell phone beeped with a text alert. The message was from Spencer 'There's a plan to open the old tomb, be wary of the cemetery tonight.'

"I like you." Jeremy continued, turning my attention back to him. "You're fun, you get me, and you're also pretty badass." he took my hand, caressing the top of it. "So, yeah, you should come to the party with me." he squeezed my hand. "It's in the woods by that old cemetery."

"Oh." I replied. I closed my phone and slipped it back in the bag. "I guess a party doesn't sound too bad. I'll go, but this doesn't mean I'm conceding anything."

"Just as friends." Jeremy agreed, smiling.

"Friends." I repeated. "I'll meet you there, okay?"

Jeremy nodded. "Great." he pecked my cheek before walking off.

I watched as he did and sighed, pulling my cell back out. I dialed my sister's number and held the phone to my ear.

"Yeah Luce?" Spencer asked.

"Apparently there's some party tonight near the old cemetery." I told her. "I'm gonna go and keep an eye on everything, make sure there isn't any casualties."

"Good idea." Spencer praised. "I'm gonna help Bonnie and her grandmother with the spell. We're only planning on releasing Katherine and killing all the rest."

"But if any slip past you, I'll be there to finish them off." I added, touching my arrowhead charm. I glanced behind me and still saw Jeremy, who was sitting at a small table in front of the coffee shop working in his sketchpad. "Guess I better dress to fight."

"I'll see you at home." Spencer told me hanging up.

I shut my phone and sighed. "And this is why I can't have a boyfriend." I muttered, still watching Jeremy. I shook my head and walked away, heading back in the direction of home.

* * *

Since it was nearly freezing as the sun went down, I wore black pants, a black t-shirt wth my studded leather jacket and black knee high boots. Spencer dropped me off at the woods where the party's kegs were set up.

"This is gonna be a long night." I muttered, pulling my jacket tight around me.

"Just make sure they stay clear of the tomb and we should be good." Spencer told me, locking her truck. "There's Damon and Elena, I gotta go."

"Be careful." I warned, grabbing her wrist. "Stefan and Ava I can see trusting. But Damon, I'd sooner drive my spear through his chest than even try to be polite to."

"Luce, I'm a big witch, I can take care of myself." Spencer replied, kissing my temple.

* * *

 **Spencer's POV**

"Let's do this, okay." I said to Damon as he greeted me.

I took Elena's arm and we walked ahead, meeting the others by the tomb.

"I hope the party doesn't move much deeper." Elena muttered.

"Don't worry." I assured. "Lucy can handle any strays that sneak past us."

"Lucy?" Elena questioned.

"Don't fret about the little Demi-Slayer." Damon reassured. "She can handle it."

"I'll explain later." Ava told her.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I searched the crowd, trying to find Jeremy. I found him talking with Tyler Lockwood, the resident dick of Mystic Falls.

"Do you even have any friends?" Tyler asked, shaking his head and walking away.

I clenched my hands into fists and ran up to him. "Jeremy hey." I greeted smiling, looping my arm through his. "I've been looking for you."

"Hey Luce." he replied, smiling back. "So yeah, Lockwood, I do."

"Congrats, a Black Canary wannabe." Tyler shot, walking away.

"He's jealous." Jeremy told me, lacing our fingers together. "His friends are nowhere near as cool as you."

I bit my lip and leaned into him. "So, what does one normally do at a party like this?" I asked, looking around.

"Well, there is alot of drinking." Jeremy started, leading me towards the keg tables. "And other things you wouldn't want your parents to know about."

He grabbed two red cups and handed one to me. "So, since you've never been to a party, I take it you've never drank before."

I shook my head. "You'd win that bet." I admitted. "The only thing remotely similar to anything like this are celebratory bonfires at the summer camp I went to."

"The Greek-themed one?" Jeremy questioned.

I nodded. "Yeah." I answered.

"Well cheers to your first high-school party." Jeremy toasted, holding out his cup.

I smiled and touched mine to his, "Cheers." I took a swig and had to force myself to swallow it. "Oh gods that's-"

"It's an acquired taste." Jeremy chuckled. "Come on, let's take a walk." he took my hand and led me away from the party crowd.

We stood near an old tree just out of the party range, we could still hear the music but weren't crowded by the people. Jeremy sat down on a boulder and sighed.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah." he answered. "This place makes me think about someone, someone I used to know."

I nodded. "I'm sorry." I sympathized.

Jeremy met my eyes and chuckled. "So what, ee made it all of thirty-something minutes of that party."

"Not your scene?" I questioned.

"No, I'm not really sure what my scene is anymore." Jeremy admitted, taking a drink. "So what do you say Luce? Wanna be part of my non-scene?"

I chuckled. "Well, Jeremy, since I don't have a scene myself, I guess I could be a part of yours."

Jeremy stood up and closed the gap between us. "You and I could always create our own scene." he proposed, leaning down to meet my eyes.

I licked my lips. "What exactly is our scene?" I asked, feeling my face warm up and my heart beat faster.

"Just you and me." Jeremy whispered, brushing his lips over mine.

My hands moved up his arms and rested on his shoulders as Jeremy's hands rested on my waist. I pulled away suddenly when I felt someone watching us, someone with ill intent. My hand went to my choker as I turned away from Jeremy.

"Lucy. What's the matter?" he asked.

My choker hummed with power as I unclasped it. I held the two straps of leather close together, preparing to unseal my spear. Another sound came from behind us and I spun on my heels, my spear unsealing. Jeremy's eyes widened then out of nowhere someone appeared behind him.

"Jeremy watch out!" I called, just a second too late.

The vampire hit him over the head, knocking him out cold.

"Hello Daughter of Ares." a familiar, feminine voice greeted.

"Anna." I stated, turning to face her. "I knew I couldn't trust you."

"And you were right, being friends with Jeremy would put him in danger." Anna replied, smiling.

That remark made me wanna stake her then and there, and I went for the kill.

"I wouldn't if I were you." the male vampire warned, making me freeze. "You attack her, I'll drain your boyfriend here."

I looked between the two vampires, keeping my spear close to my chest. "What do you want?" I growled, narrowing my eyes.

"I just want my mother back." Anna admitted. Her lips curled into a smile.

I spun around and saw the male vampire take off into the forest with Jeremy. Anna sped away a second later.

"Damnit!" I cursed, stomping the ground. I glanced back at party and sighed. I took off into the forest, tracking the vampires.

I picked up the sounds of a scuffle not too far and carefully approached the fight. I senses another vampire and once I got a better view, I saw it was Stefan talking with the male vampire that knocked out Jeremy.

"Is that all you got?" the male vampire asked.

"No." Stefan replied.

"He's got me." I cut in, launching my spear right at the vampire.

It struck him right in the sternum and he fell on his back, in obvious pain since I missed his heart. I walked past Stefan and stood over the other vampire.

"Never piss off a child of Ares, because you will not live to regret it." I told him, yanking my spear from his sternum. Before he could get up, I slammed my foot down on his neck. I held my spear right over his heart.

"Lucy." Stefan warned.

"Sorry Stefan, but to me, it's just one less vampire to worry about." I replied. I jammed my spear into the other vampire's chest. He screamed in pain before slowly desiccating. I pulled it out and exhaled. "Problem solved."

Stefan walked up to me. "You Ares kids really are ruthless." he noted.

"God of War remember." I reminded, looking at him. "Of course we're ruthless." I ran over to Jeremy, who was still unconscious. "I'll take care of this, go back to the tomb and be sure to barbecue any vampire that comes out."

Stefan just nodded before running back towards the tomb. I looped Jeremy's arm over my shoulder and lugged him back to the party, setting him down where we originally were.

"Lucy!" I heard someone call.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Elena and Spencer running up to me. When Elena saw Jeremy unconscious near me, his head on my lap, she gasped.

"He's okay." I assured. "Anna's friend is the one who attacked him. But don't worry, he's dead."

Elena sighed. "His name was Ben." she told me.

"Whatever." I scoffed.

Jeremy stirred and his eyes fluttered open. "Luce?" he questioned, trying to sit up. He winced and moved his hand to the back of his head. "What happened?"

"Some guy came up to us, hit on me, you told him to back off, we turned to leave and he whacked you in the back of the head." I lied, flawlessly. "It's okay, I broke his nose in retaliation."

Jeremy chuckled. "Well, thanks, I guess."

"Isn't that what friends are for?" I questioned.

"C'mon Jer, let's go home." Elena suggested, helping him to his feet.

I stood up and brushed off my pants. "See ya Jeremy." I said, waving.

"I'll call ya tomorrow Luce." he replied, pecking my cheek. "Goodnight."

"Night." I repeated, watching him and Elena walk away.

"Ready little sister?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, let's go." I agreed, walking with my sister back to her truck.

* * *

 **Jeremy's POV**

After getting home from the party, I walked up the stairs and went straight to my room, shrugging off my jacket and tossing the stocking cap off to the side. My head was still a bit sore and I couldn't get that image out of my head; the look of fire in Lucy's eyes and that long black spear she held, at least that's what it looked like. It was an instant, but I could've sworn she was ready to fight, no way it was because some douche from the party hit on her.

I went straight for my laptop and booted it up, and the first thing I typed in the search engine was 'Greek Myths'. I scrolled through the various websites until something caught my eye, 'Demigod'.

* * *

 **(***)**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

A few days later...

I sat in the library, doing my History homework and talking with Ava, who needed something to do other than staying in her big house with her depressed brother.

"Honestly, maybe it's a good thing Katherine wasn't in that tomb." Ava sighed, flipping through a random book she found. "I wasn't sure how I was going to greet her. Whether to hug her or break her neck."

"I thought you liked her?" I questioned, not looking up from my worksheet.

"Oh I did." Ava confirmed. "I loved her like a sister, in fact I didn't care whether she married Damon or Stefan, just as long as she married one of them." she scoffed. "Now I don't know what I would do if I saw her again."

"Wasn't it her blood that turned all three of you?" I asked, looking up at her.

She nodded, twisting her black hair around her finger. "Yeah." she answered. "Damon and Stefan drank from her willingly, while she fed me her blood then compelled me to forget."

"Then how do you know?" I raised an eyebrow.

Ava sighed. "Because, once you're in transition, the compulsion slowly wears off." she informed.

I mouthed 'oh' and went back to my homework. Then, a familar feeling washed over me, my senses alerting me to another demigod's presence. I glanced towards the entrance and saw a girl around my age with long, semi-curly blonde hair, wearing a yellow top with skinny jeans and a studded jean jacket. Our eyes met and she smiled, waving.

"Oh fuck, not her." I groaned, laying my forehead on my wrists.

"Who is she?" Ava asked.

I looked up at her. "Nichole Donovan." I answered. "Daughter of Aphrodite, and a total pain in my ass." I gathered up my books, loading them into my messenger bag. "She may act friendly, but she's a real bitch."

"Donovan." Ava muttered. "Wonder if she's related to Matt?"

"I think she mentioned she had mortal half siblings." I told her, sliding on my jacket. "So maybe. Aren't you helping set up for that auction thingy?"

Ava snapped out of her daze and nodded. "Yeah, let's go." she grabbed her purse and we exited the library, and I didn't give Nichole a second look.

The Mystic Grill was full of people doing various tasks, all related to setting up for the Bachelor Auction later on that night.

"Good, Ava, Lucy, so glad you're here." Mrs. Lockwood greeted.

"Anything to help out the town." Ava replied, smiling. "Put us to work."

"Great, Ava since I can tell you're responsible, I want you to clean and stock the bar area as well as tend it tonight, while Lucy you can help by setting up the tables."

"Sure thing." I put on a convincing smile.

* * *

 **Spencer's POV**

"You sure you wanna do this?" I asked as Elena pulled up to Trudie's house.

"Yes." Elena answered. "Don't you?"

I sighed. "Honestly, I gave up looking for her a long time ago." I admitted. "But, she was you're birth mother, you are entitled to find her if you wish."

"Thanks for coming with me Spence." Elena took my hand and smiled.

"Let's go get some answers." I voted, opening the passenger door.

Elena and I walked up to the house together. I knocked on the door and a woman opened the door.

"Trudie Peterson?" I asked/

"Yes." the woman replied.

"Uh, I think so." I stepped aside so Elena could speak to her.

"My name is Elena Gilbert, and this is Spencer Saltzman, my friend." she introduced. "I-we wanted to talk to you about Isobel Flemming."

"Well, I haven't heard that name in years." Trudie gasped. "How do you two know her?"

Elena looked at me. I cleared my throat and pulled out a picture from my wallet, a Christmas one from when Lucy and I were young. We were in front of the fireplace and I was on dad's knee and Isobel was holding Lucy. "She was my mom." I informed, showing Trudie the picture. "Not biologically, but, she was the only person I knew as mom."

"And um, well..." Elena added. "do you know if she had a baby that she gave up for adoption?"

"My god." Trudie gaped. "You're her daughter. Well, daughters." she looked at me and smiled. "I was just gonna make some tea. Would you girls like some?"

"Sure." Elena replied, stepping over the threshold, and I followed her, closing the door behind me.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

As I wiped down one of the tables Nichole walked up to me.

"Well if it isn't little Lucy." she giggled.

"What the hell do you want Nichole?" I shot, setting a vase in the center of the table. "I'm kinda busy."

Nichole rolled her eyes. "Please, since when do Ares kids do play busgirl?" she scoffed. "Besides, this Bachelor Auction really isn't all that special."

I put my hand on my hip, "What would you know?" I asked.

"Since I grew up here." Nichole answered, smiling. "And since when do you live here?"

I rolled my eyes. "Since my dad became the new History teacher at the High School." I answered, moving to the next table. "We started a few weeks ago."

Nichole nodded and stood by the banister as I set up the next table.

"Ohh, cutie four-o'clock." she cooed.

I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw her batting her eyelashes and twisting her hair around her finger. When I followed her line of sight, my eyes widened. Jeremy had just walked in and was looking right at us. Great, today couldn't possibly get any worse.

* * *

 **Spencer's POV**

"They came to the games for us." Trudie said, referring to her old high school football team. "The football team hadn't won in years. We were the stars. Well, Izzie was, but I was a damn good backup."

Elena and I chuckled. "This is great. Thank you." Elena said, smiling.

"You're welcome." Trudie replied. She eyed the two tea cups between Elena and I. "You girls haven't touched your tea."

To be polite we each took a sip. Once I swallowed it, I noted the familiar taste of a certain herb.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Oh, it's just some herbal mixture." Trudie answered, nonchalantly.

"Vervain?" I prided, and her eyes widened. "You know."

"Know what?" Trudie questioned.

"You didn't invite us in." Elena noted. "And you're serving Vervain tea. You know."

"I think that you two should probably leave." Trudie instructed, standing up.

"Wait, what are you not telling us?" I asked, meeting her eyes.

"Please leave." Trudie ordered. "Now."

Not wanting to push her further, Elena and I gathered our things and walked out, heading to the car. I felt like someone was watching us and when I turned my head, I saw a man standing in the road, staring right at Elena and I.

"C'mon Spence." Elena motioned, sliding into the driver's seat.

"Right." I agreed, getting into the passenger seat.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I rolled my eyes as I watched Nichole openly flirt with Jeremy. Typical daughter of Aphrodite; tease, flirt, drop. I set up the last table and sighed, turning my attention back to Nichole, who was writing something, probably her phone number, on Jeremy's hand. I looked away and set the empty crate near the back.

"Hey Luce." Jeremy called, walking up to me.

"If you want my opinion, do not call that number." I advised. "She's bad news."

"You know her?" he asked.

"We went to the same Greek camp." I informed. "Except, she was from the Aphrodite Cabin."

Jeremy nodded. "Opposite of your cabin, Ares right?"

"Yep." I confirmed. I glanced down the bar and saw my dad sipping Bourban and he looked wrecked. "I should go."

"You're gonna be at the auction tonight, right?" Jeremy asked, taking my hand.

I nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Just thinking we could sit together and grab a bite." Jeremy suggested.

I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw Nichole staring at us, while hanging with Matt and Caroline. I turned my attention back to Jeremy, "Yeah, sounds good." I agreed.

Jeremy kissed my forehead. "See you tonight."

"Bye." I waved and helped my buzzed dad out of the bar.

* * *

Getting ready for this Bachelor Auction was tedious. Dad was one of the Bachelor's being auctioned, and Spencer decided that she and I needed to dress up to make a good impression for him.

Spencer wore a dark red lace dress with sleeves and I wore a casual black one of the same style. Dad wore a simple dark suit and even styled his hair a bit.

The Mystic Grill was packed tight for the auction. "Can you say desperate city." I muttered,

Spencer slapped my arm. "Behave." she whispered. "Remember, we're here for dad."

I nodded. "Right, I'm gonna grab a booth." I told her. "Because there is no way I'll be standing all night." I rolled my eyes and grabbed a booth around the middle of the room.

I spotted Nichole standing next to Matt and Caroline, and an older woman I assumed was her 'mom'. What she was even doing here I didn't know, nor care.

"Hey Lucy." Jeremy greeted, sliding into the booth next to me.

"Hey." I replied.

"Jeremy, I didn't know you'd be joining us tonight." Spencer said, joining us.

"Just here to support Mr. Saltzman." Jeremy defended.

Spencer flagged down a waiter and ordered three sodas and a large order of loaded cheese fries for us to split.

"Okay Bachelor Number 4, Alaric Saltzman." Mrs. Lockwood introduced.

Spencer and I clapped and smiled.

"That's quite a mouthful. What do you do, Alaric?" she asked, holding the handheld microphone to dad.

Dad cleared his throat. "I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls High." he answered, looking slightly nervous.

"Oh, beauty and brains." Mrs. Lockwood noted, grinning. "Ladies, this one's a keeper." she turned back to dad. "What do you teach?"

"History." dad answered.

Mrs. Lockwood nodded. "And tell us something about yourself, anything at all." she prided.

Dad cleared his throat. "Uh, well I have two daughters, who somehow roped me into doing this." he chuckled, making eye contact with us. "My oldest is Spencer, there in the red." Spencer stood up and waved as the spotlight moved over to our booth. "And Lucy's my youngest, in the black." I put on a smile.

"I think I speak for all the ladies here tonight when I say there is nothing sexier than a man who puts his family first, am I right?" Mrs. Lockwood spoke, and everyone woman in the Grill applauded.

"And last, but not least, Damon Salvatore." she continued, moving down the line of men to Damon. "We don't have much on you."

"Well, I'm tough to fit on a card." Damon informed, throwing on the charm.

"Do you have any hobbies, like to travel?" Mrs. Lockwood prided.

"Oh, yeah." Damon agreed. "LA to New York. Couple of years ago, I was in North Carolina, near the Duke campus, actually." he continued.

I clenched my hands into fists underneath the table and I noticed Spencer stiffen just a bit.

"I think Alaric went to school there." Damon continued, turning to dad. "Didn't you?Cause I know your wife did. I had a drink with her once."

I stiffened at that comment. "Yo Luce, you okay?" Jeremy asked, draping his arm across my shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"She was a great girl." Damon continued, practically taunting. "I ever tell you that? Cause she was delicious."

Every nerve in my body was screaming at me to charge at Damon and rip out his un-beating heart, and I could tell from the rage in Spencer's eyes, she was thinking the same thing.

"Are you ok?" Jeremy asked, rubbing my shoulder.

Spencer stood up and walked out the back. I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Lucy." Jeremy tapped my shoulder.

"I just uh-need to use the restroom." I lied, sliding past Jeremy.

I slammed the bathroom door shut and gripped the sides of the sink, gasping for breath. My heart was pounding and my eyes were burning. When I looked up at my reflection, I saw tears welling in my eyes.

There was a knock on the door that startled me. "Luce, it's me." Jeremy said.

"Just a minute." I called, taking a paper towel and dabbing my eyes.

I opened the door and sighed. "Sorry."

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Just, what Damon said." I admitted. "It's been over two years and we were finally getting over it. And then he just goes and rips that wound open." I breathed, feeling my eyes burn again. I wiped away the slightest hint of tears, I was not gonna let this get to me.

"Come here." Jeremy pulled me into a hug, rubbing my back and holding me tightly against his chest. "I am so sorry baby." he sympathized.

I must've been out of it because I didn't even object to the girlfriend pet name. I just stood there with my head on his shoulder as he hugged me, his chin resting on my forehead. It also made me realize that, even though he was my best friend I couldn't tell him the whole story, for fear it would just put him in even more danger.

"Thanks Jer, you're a great friend." I told him, pulling away. I took a deep breath and exhaled. "I needed that."

"Hey, this is what best friends are for." Jeremy replied, still keeping his arms around me. "And boyfriends too."

I rolled my eyes. "You're stubborn." I noted.

"So are you." he rebuked, brushing his nose against mine.

I chuckled.

"Hey, I got you to smile." Jeremy noted. "Feel better?"

I nodded. "A little." I admitted.

"Good." Jeremy leaned down and kissed me, pulling me close. He reached down and cupped my cheek, brushing his thumb underneath my eye.

I pulled away and looked down, "Touche, Gilbert." I muttered. "But, I'm not conceding on our wager."

Jeremy cracked a smile. "Can't blame a guy for trying." he admitted. "But, I'm not giving up."

I pursed my lips together and shook my head. "Come on, let's get back to the auction." I suggested. "I wanna see which lucky lady wins my dad's number."

Jeremy and I stood off to the side as Mrs. Lockwood pulled out the next ticket. "And bachelor number 3 goes to 37458." she called.

"That's me." came a voice from the bar. I recognized her as Matt's mother, and by extension, Nichole's as well. Well, adoptive mother technically.

"Kelly Donovan." Mrs. Lockwood chuckled. "You and the plumber should have so much fun."

Kelly rolled her eyes and turned her ticket into Caroline, before walking right back to the bar.

"Bachelor number 4 goes to 37649." Mrs. Lockwood continued.

"That's me." Jenna called, holding up her raffle ticket. She walked up and handed her ticket to Caroline, and dad joined her.

"And bachelor number 5, Damon Salvatore." she took the ticket and read off the numbers. "What are the chances? Me." she giggled.

I looked around and Damon was nowhere to be found. Come to think of it, I couldn't sense a vampire anywhere in the Grill. I saw my dad rush out, and I knew exactly where he was going.

* * *

I slowly slipped into the crowd and left through the side door, where police cars were parked and it looked like a crime scene. I ran away before someone noticed me.

"Lucy!" Spencer called.

"Hey, sis." I replied, running up to her. "What happened?"

"Just some guy that got hit by a car." she answered. "Listen, about what Damon said earlier."

"I think dad's going after him." I cut in. "He rushed out of the Grill since Damon was no longer there."

"Damn." Spencer cursed, running her fingers through her hair. "Okay, Damon's unstable right now, very unstable."

"What does that even mean?" I asked.

"It means if we don't get to Damon before dad does, things are gonna get real ugly." Spencer answered.

"Where's Damon now?" I prided.

"Probably at the Boarding House. Come on, I'll drive." Spencer ran towards her truck and I followed right behind.

* * *

She pulled up to the Boarding House and we saw dad's car already there. "Okay, we've gotta move."

I jumped out of the truck and we ran up to the front, she held a classic stake and I held my spear. The front door was ajar and we busted inside, just in time to see Stefan kneeling next to a body on the rug.

"Dad." Spencer gasped, dropping the stake. I ran up beside her and my jaw dropped, there was a large bloodstain on his chest and he wasn't moving.

Damon left the room and Ava stood by a large bookcase, disappointment in her eyes. Spencer approached dad's body and collapsed on her knees, obviously hurting. I couldn't move at all, it was like I was in shock, which nothing could really shock me. I clenched my spear, my knuckles turning white. If it was just any normal wodden weapon, it would splinter in my grip, thank Ares it wasn't.

I caught a glimmer of movement from dad's hand and that peeked my curiosity. I slowly approached his body when he suddenly lunged forward, gasping.

"Dad." I gasped, kneeling next to him.

"What's going on? Girls?" he questioned looking at me and Spencer.

"Did Damon turn you?" Stefan questioned.

"No, I went for him and then, he-" dad answered, looking down at his chest. "he stabbed me."

"Someone must've slipped vampire blood to you." Ava cut in, walking over to us.

"No it was something else." dad rebuked.

I sensed something in the air, but it was more than just the two vampires within punching range, it was something almost...magical.

"Mom." Spencer muttered, holding dad's hand.

I looked down and noticed the blue ring that dad wore, and I remember it was a gift from mom. Because Spencer and I had bracelets made with the same jewel.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _It was one of the few allowances where us demigods could leave camp for a few hours to visit the city, and my mom, Isobel, wanted to see me. Camp was just getting back to normal after the War._

 _"Hey sweetie." she greeted as I found her sitting at a table of the coffee the fountain in the local park._

 _"Hi mom." I replied, joining her. I motioned for my eldest brother, Hunter, to leave since he was the one who escorted me off the camp grounds. He walked down the path and waited with Mark and Sherman, who were doing the mundane activity of tossing a football back and forth between each other. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"Can't a mother visit her daughter when she has time off?" she questioned._

 _"I guess, so are dad and Spencer here too?" I asked._

 _She shook her head. "Nope, just me." she answered. "I wanted to see you, and give you something." she pulled a small, rectangular box out of her purse. "Just as a gift from mother to daughter, and also an apology."_

 _I took the box and opened it revealing a black and silver bracelet with a large blue stone in the center. "Wow mom." I gasped. "Why an apology?"_

 _"Because I know I haven't been a good mother." she replied. "And I know I could never replace your real one."_

 _"I don't even remember her." I admitted, taking the bracelet out. "You're really the only mother I know."_

 _"Well, a girl as special as you, deserves better." she went on._

 _"Mom, what's going on?" I asked, starting to get a little worried._

 _She just smiled and fastened the bracelet on my wrist. "Just promise me you'll always wear this, it'll protect you." she told me. "I know, you're a child of Ares and don't really need protecting, but, for my sake, please wear it."_

 _I looked over the stone and felt something mystical coming from it. "Of course." I agreed. "Thanks mom."_

 _Mom pulled me into a sudden hug, rubbing my shoulders, which was something she seldom did. It felt so genuine. "I love you Lucy, no matter what." she said, hugging me tighter._

 _I wrapped my arms around her and returned the hug. "Yeah, I love you too." I replied, which was the first time I ever really said that out loud, to any member of my family._

 _*End Flashback*_

* * *

"The ring protected him." I concluded.

"That's impossible." Stefan rebuked.

"I know." dad added. "But it's true."

* * *

 **(***)**

* * *

 **Jeremy's POV**

After the research I've been doing over the past days, I was positive that there was alot more out there than people realize; and that I knew two of those people deemed 'myths'.

"Jeremy, hey." Nichole Donovan giggled, running up to me. "How are you?"

"Good." I replied.

"Great so, I was wondering if you would show me around?" she asked, walking next to me.

I readjusted my backpack and looked up, and saw Lucy organizing her locker. She actually was a bit dressier than usual today; her hair was pulled into a half-up ponytail and she was wearing a white top under a light green jacket with dark jeans and black combat boots.

"Sorry Nichole, I can't." I told her. "Why not ask your brother, surely he'd help you out." I walked off and headed straight for Lucy. "Good morning." I greeted.

"Morning Jer." she replied, gathering her binder and books for English.

"So, what happened to you during the auction, you disappeared on me." I asked.

"Sorry, really, uh Spencer needed to get home and she was my ride." she answered. "I meant to call."

"No, it's okay." I cut her off. "Listen, I know we have that Lit test coming up soon, so you wanna come over to my place and study?"

Lucy smiled and shut her locker, leaning against the metal. "Considering how my English grade is a steady 'B' thanks to your help, sure." she agreed. "I'd like that."

"Awesome." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "Speaking of English, we should get to class."

Her expression changed, and yet, even angry she still looked cute. No, cute wasn't the right word to describe her; hot and attractive work better. Lucy's way to badass to be just cute.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

Classes went on as usuall, boring and headache inducing. I popped to Ibuprofen before heading to the Grill with Jeremy after school, who was fixing to tell me what inspiration was for his next art portfolio.

"Greek Mythology." he said.

I nearly choked on my steak and had to do a quick swig of Dr. Pepper before catching my breath. "Wow, that's a bit out there for you." I noted.

"Why would you say that?" Jeremy asked, taking a bit of his burger.

"Well just a few weeks ago, you were thinking about vampires and stuff." I reminded. "Now you're into the Greek Myths. That's quite a jump."

Jeremy chuckled. "So says the girl who went to a Greek themed summer camp for what, five years?"

"Six." I corrected. "I was nine my first year."

"I rest my case." Jeremy motioned to me before sliding out of the booth. "I'll be right back."

I watched as he left then slunk back into the booth. "Damn, he's getting warmer." I muttered.

"Hey Lucy." Matt greeted, switching out my empty Dr. Pepper glass with a newly filled one. "How've you been?"

"Great, thanks." I replied. "How is it having Nichole back?"

"It's good." he answered. "She's adjusting well and it feels almost normal. Now if Vicky would just come home."

I nodded. "I'm sure she will." I sympathized.

"Anyway, here's your check and just flag me down when you're ready to pay." Matt smiled and walked to his next table as Jeremy came back.

"So, are you paying for this or am I?" I asked, motioning to the check.

"Oh, it's on me." Jeremy answered, pulling out his wallet.

I chuckled and went back to eating my steak. After the meal, we headed back to his house to do our homework and study, and I knew Jeremy would throw in some flirting in his attempts to woo me and make me concede on our wager.

As we walked down the streets, the all to familiar warning chill ran through me. I quickly glanced around and saw Anna with an older woman vampire and they were talking with Jenna, in front of an old building. I looked away and caught up with Jeremy, and was relieved when he hadn't noticed them.

* * *

"So what kind of sandwich do you want?" Jeremy asked, pulling out half his fridge and setting the contents on the bar.

"Um, surprise me." I answered. "Chef's choice." I set my copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ , forced reading for school, back in my bag and snapped it shut.

"Okay, you got it baby." Jeremy chuckled, shooting me a smile.

The doorbell rang. "Oh, I'll get it." I volunteered.

Jeremy just nodded and went back to fixing up my sandwich order. I opened the door and my eyes widened.

"Anna." I greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Anna replied.

I stood in front of her, blocking Jeremy's view of the door. "If you must know, Jeremy and I are studying. We have a big Lit test coming up."

Anna rolled her eyes. "He's so into you, and you're just leading him on." she scoffed.

I glared at her. "Jeremy and I are friends." I reminded. "The only reason I hang close to him is so I can protect him, from things like you."

Anna returned the glare and her eyes darkened, the veins underneath her eyes becoming visible underneath the skin. She even hissed at me.

"Yo Luce, who's at the door?" Jeremy asked, walking up and standing behind me. "Oh, Anna."

"Surprise." she giggled, back to normal. "I was just telling Lucy that my mom and I found a cute place here in town, that's why I haven't been around."

"Well come on in." Jeremy invited, holding the door wider. "I was just making some sandwiches."

"Cool." Anna strode right past me. "Taking a break from studying?"

"Yeah." Jeremy answered.

I rolled my eyes, this was not going to end well.

"What made you and your mom decide to stay in town?" I asked Anna. "Certainly there's somewhere else a bit appealing than this little place."

"Oh, she got this business opportunity." Anna answered. "She's gonna open up a little store. It's always been her dream." she smiled. "So, yeah, we're staying. I'm also thinking about going back to high school. So, you'll be seeing a lot more of me."

"Oh, yeah?" Jeremy questioned.

"Awesome." I put on a fake smile, trying to dull the sarcasm in my voice.

Anna nodded. "You know, I'd like to be a normal teen for once. But I have to ask my mom first." she added. "She'll have an opinion."

"Don't all parents." I cut in.

"Exactly." Jeremy agreed. "You know, Anna, I'm glad you showed up. I actually have a question I want both you and Luce to way in on."

"Really?" Anna questioned. "Shoot."

"What's up Jer?" I asked.

"Well, I was just thinking what if anything we perceive as myths are actually real?"

Anna looked at me and my eyes widened. Fuck, this is bad.

"I mean, maybe there is such a thing as vampires, werewolves, hell, even demigods." Jeremy continued. "They're just different from the way we always thought they were."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked, playing dump. I leaned against the counter, keeping my cool.

"Well, uh, maybe they're normal and good, just outsiders, you know?" he went on. "Misunderstood by others. Don't you think it could be possible?"

"It could." Anna agreed.

"But, it still seems a bit far fetched." I added, trying to shake him off. He cannot get any closer to this than he is.

"So, I'm a little hungry." Anna changed the subject. "Is there enough there for one more?"

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah sure, what'll it be?"

Anna smiled. "Let's do the works. Pile it high." she chuckled.

"All right." Jeremy agreed.

"And, forgive me if this sounds imposing, but don't sodas go great with sandwiches?" Anna questioned.

"There's tons in the garage fridge." Jeremy informed.

"I'll go grab some." I volunteered. "Any requests?"

"Uh..." Anna stammered.

"Just grab some Dr. Pepper's." Jeremy suggested.

"Okay." I replied.

"Thanks Lucy." Anna called as I walked to the garage.

I opened the fridge and grabbed three cans and walked back inside. Just as I was about to turn the corner, my senses sparked that it made me freeze suddenly. I set the soda cans on a small end table by the stairs and quickly unsealed my spear. I braced myself against the wall and jumped around the corner; and saw Anna feeding off of Jeremy's hand while he was pressed against the refrigerator.

Everything happened in a blur after that. I lunged at Anna and held her against the two french doors leading out of the kitchen, my spear horizontally across her throat. The look on her face screamed regret. But my instincts were screaming kill. I twirled my spear and aimed the tip at her heart. Just before I could make the kill...

"Lucy." Jeremy called, snapping me back to reality.

I gasped and glanced over my shoulder, and Jeremy was actually smiling. Anna took the moment to rush away, leaving me alone with Jeremy.

"Jer, I-" I began.

"Jeremy." Jenna called, followed by the sound of the front door closing.

Jeremy turned the corner to greet his aunt and I ran out the open french doors, rushing down the block and not stopping until I reached the end. My spear was still unsealed and my brain was processing everything.

"Damnit." I cursed, kicking the ground. I sealed my spear back into my choker and started walking in the direction of home.

* * *

A cab, driven by a middle-aged Satry drove up next to me. "Now what's a young demigod like you doing walking the streets alone?" he asked.

"Thinking." I answered.

"Where do you live darlin?" he asked again. "Need a lift?"

I sighed. "I don't have any drachmas to pay you." I told him, which was the truth. I ran out on Jeremy so fast that I left my jacket and messenger bag on the table.

"One free ride." the Saytr prided.

I sighed and climbed into the back, giving him my address and spent the ten minutes in total silence.

* * *

Spencer and dad took an early night, leaving me the only person awake by nine pm in the small loft apartment for three. There was a knock at the door and I had a feeling it was Jeremy, returning the things I left at this place. I was right when I looked through the peephole on the door.

I opened the door and sighed. "Hi." I greeted.

Jeremy held up my leather jacket and messenger back, like he was surrendering a battle. "May I come in?" he asked.

I held the door wider and let him pass, locking it once he was inside. "Let's talk in here." I told him, leading him to my room.

He set my things on my desk and stood there. "Lucy-" he began.

"What in Hades were you thinking?" I snapped, cutting him off. "She could've killed you."

"Yeah, but she didn't." Jeremy reminded. "And you didn't kill her."

I rolled my eyes. "I should have." I informed.

"But you didn't." He rebuked, stepping closer to me.

"How did you find out?" I asked, meeting his eyes. "About her, and me."

"I knew this girl, Vicki." he answered. "She was attacked by an animal, a bite to the neck. She started acting crazy." he added. "You know, weird, and it and it seemed like drugs, but then, Anna showed me those articles. And then, I saw her face, how it changed when she came to the dance."

"And me?" I prided. "How did you even-"

"That night in the cemetery." he cut off. "I saw that spear of yours, and then remembered that camp you went to and I took a shot."

"What if you had been wrong?" I asked.

"But I wasn't." Jeremy reminded. "You're a demigod, Lucy. And Anna's a vampire."

I shook my head and turned away from him. "Look. You can't tell anyone, it's dangerous for you to know this."

"Who'd believe me?" Jeremy questioned.

"You'd be surprised." I rebuked. "This is what I was afraid of." I muttered.

Jeremy put his hand on my shoulder. "Lucy, you don't have to hide from me." he said, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me close. The back of my head pressed against his shoulder. "I still accept you." he whispered in my ear. "My feelings for you haven't changed at all."

"You don't understand." I informed, turning to face him. "When I said I wasn't girlfriend material, I meant it. I'm dangerous to be around."

"No, you can't push me away." Jeremy replied, leaning in to kiss me.

I turned my head and slipped out of his arms. "I'm telling you the truth." I rebuked. "There is so much more to this than you realize." I exhaled. "I was distant at first because I didn't want you to get hurt, but you were persistent and then after the dance, I realized that I needed to be close to you so you wouldn't get hurt."

Jeremy walked up to me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "I am your best friend Lucy, nothing is gonna change that." he said, pulling me into a hug. "Like I said earlier, my feelings for you haven't changed. In fact I feel like I understand you more now." he rubbed my back. "You're not alone anymore, Luce. And you'll never be alone again."

I pulled away and looked up into his eyes and saw genuine sincerity reflected in them. "Jer." I muttered.

He cut me off by kissing me, pulling my body upwards to meet his, holding me tightly. Jeremy pulled away and touched his forehead to mine. "Lucy, let me be the best friend who's always there. Don't shut me out." he begged, keeping his eyes closed. "You need me just as much as I need you."

I closed my eyes and swallowed, damn my beating heart. Against my better judgement and the deep desire to keep Jeremy in my life, "Fine." I agreed, opening my eyes. "Just, don't make me regret this."

"Promise." he agreed, kissing my forehead. "Goodnight Lucy."

"Night Jeremy." I replied, following him to the front door and letting him out.

So, there you have it. I, Lucy Elaine Saltzman, daughter of Ares, willingly let a mortal know my secret and let him past the first wall of my heart. To be the person I confided in, to share my burden with. Things were defiantly gonna be different now.

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Founder's Day Celebrations Begin

**Founder's Day Celebrations Begin...**

 **A/N: Again (***) in between two line breaks indicate an episode change since this spans over episodes 18 & 19 of _The Vampire Diaries_.**

* * *

In spite of the recent news of Vicky Donovan's death, the town was still getting everything prepared for the Founder's Day celebrations. School, however, was still processing the death of one of its students.

"I'll see ya at lunch, okay." Spencer said, grabbing her book-bag from the truck.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm gonna try to find Nichole, give her my condolences." I sighed. "It's the least I could do." since I didn't know her sister and frankly, she and I weren't friends in the slightest.

Spencer nodded and walked ahead. I looked around and saw Jeremy and Tyler talking, and decided to leave them be for now. I'll let Jeremy come to me when he's ready, since him and Vicky were 'involved', to say the least.

I walked down the hall and saw Nichole standing by her locker. "Hi Nick." I greeted, walking up to her.

"You're the last person I expected to come up and offer sympathy." Nichole replied.

I bit my lip. "This is the only time I'm gonna let an insult slide." I muttered. "I'm sorry about your sister, I know she meant a lot to you."

"Yeah, and the official story is she died of a drug overdoes." she told me. "But, I have a feeling your little immortal friends know what really happened to her." Nichole slammed her locker and stormed off down the hall.

"And that's the last time I'll be nice to you." I scoffed, walking to my own locker.

I gathered my English book and binder, flipping to my notes over the final act of _Romeo and Juliet_ since the test was today.

"Morning Luce." Jeremy greeted.

I turned to face him. "Hi Jeremy, how are you?" I asked and realized how stupid that must've sounded.

"I'm dealing." he replied. "Thanks for asking." he draped my ponytail over my shoulder.

"We'd better get to class." I suggested. "C'mon."

Jeremy nodded and we walked in step to the classroom. I nudged his arm. "You know, I'm always here if you wanna talk." I reminded.

"Yeah, I know." he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Thanks Lucy."

"Best friend remember." I chuckled.

* * *

The next night was the Founder's Day Kickoff party, held at the Lockwood mansion. Dad wore a nice suit and Spencer and I wore long gowns, me against my will since I hate dressing up.

Spencer's gown was a strapless, long, dark blue one with a jeweled belt underneath her bust and she wore black high heels and her hair was straightened and pulled back with a white flower clip. Mine was halter-style, simple black gown with a beaded sash around the waist, and I wore short black boots with it, my hair flowing down my shoulders.

"Behave yourselves." Dad warned.

"Don't worry, dad." Spencer assured.

"It was more to Lucy." he looked at me.

I gaped. "Seriously, I'm smart enough to know not to do anything rash in a place like this." I rolled my eyes. "Honestly dad, I'm insulted."

"Lucy." dad repeated.

"Fine, I'll be a perfect angel." I batted my eyelashes.

Dad sighed. "I need a drink."

"Let's go." Spencer took my arm and led me inside.

We both grabbed a glass of sparkling cider and looked around. That's when we noticed the Salvatore trio enter. Damon and Stefan wore dress shirts and slacks and Ava sported a royal blue gown with a black sash around the waist.

"They clean up nice." I noted.

"Well, remember, they are members of one of the Founding Families." Spencer added.

I nodded and downed the cider and set the glass down. "I'm going to try and locate my friend, excuse me."

"Behave yourself little sister." Spencer warned.

I turned on my heels and met her smiling face, and flipped her the bird. "Fuck you big sis." I chuckled, walking off.

I wandered through the crowds, looking for Jeremy, or at least trying to find someplace uncrowded so I could breathe.

* * *

 **Spencer's POV**

"Well, don't you look dashing this evening." someone complimented.

I cracked a smile and turned around and was face to face with Damon. "Thank you Damon, who knew you could be so sweet." I replied.

Damon smiled back. "I just never got the chance to thank you for helping me save Stefan the other day." he said, taking my wrist.

"I did it for Elena." I informed. "But, you're welcome."

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

I sighed. "Well I guess it would be considered rude to say no to a member of a Founding Family." I took his hand and he led me to the dance floor. "Does the council suspect anything?"

"Yes, and no." Damon answered, spinning me around and pulling me close. "Elena's uncle, John Gilbert, is starting to cry 'Vampire' in subtle ways."

I noticed the look in his brilliant blue eyes. "Damon, don't do anything rash." I warned. "It's bad enough Lucy's feeling something's afoot, I don't need you making things worse."

"What's got Buffy 2.0 all wired?" Damon questioned.

I shrugged. "I don't know, but ever since that storm, she's felt something coming." I answered. "But she won't tell me. Honestly, I don't even think she knows what it means."

"Well, tell her to keep a closer eye on Jeremy, I think he suspects there's more to all of us than we let on." Damon said, looking into my eyes.

I nodded.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I walked past what looked like a study and saw Jeremy just staring at the crackling fire. "Jeremy." I greeted, walking inside. "I've been looking for you."

"Hey Lucy." he replied. "I didn't think you'd show up."

I shrugged. "Well, I am part of the town now." I reminded. "And I wanted to make sure you were okay." I patted his knee. "Jeremy, you can talk to me."

"I just don't think it was an overdose." he admitted. "It's like everyone's saying that because it's easy."

"There you are." Elena said, walking in. "Lucy, can I talk to my brother, alone?"

I nodded. "Sure." I stood up and smoothed out my dress. "I'll see ya around Jer."

"By Luce." he muttered.

I sighed and walked out, wishing there was something I could do to help.

* * *

As I walked around the mansion, I sensed a fight happening and rushed right towards it. What I found was Tyler and Matt beating the shit out of each other. My dad stood next to me and went to break up the fight. I stepped in to help, and sensed something coming from Tyler.

Before I could say anything to him, Mayor Lockwood stepped in and led his son inside.

"That was strange." I muttered.

"What sweetie?" dad asked.

"Normally I only sense a fight if something non-human is involved." I whispered, pulling dad aside from the crowd. "I sensed something coming from Tyler Lockwood, but as far as I can tell now, he's completely human."

Dad patted my shoulder. "Well, as you grow so don't your abilities?" he questioned.

"Well, I mean I get stronger and faster, but I don't know." I admitted. "Ever since that storm I'm hyper-vigilant all the time."

Dad pulled me into a hug. "We'll figure this out okay." he assured. "Just take things slow."

"Dad, something's coming." I told him. "And I have a feeling that this party is just the beginning."

"Come on, let's find your sister and get back to the party." dad suggested, leading me inside.

A chill ran up my spine and I looked back, only to see nothing there. Either something out there is stalking me or I'm slowly loosing it.

* * *

Everyone gathered in the main hall for the Mayor's speech. "Thank you all for joining us tonight." he announced. "In just a few moments, we will officially begin the countdown to our upcoming founder's day celebration, and it's a very special one this year. The 150th birthday of our town."

All the guests applauded and two people brought forth a rustic looking bell.

"And and I would like to welcome back one of our town's favorite sons to do the honors of ringing our official charter bell." continued Mayor Lockwood. "John Gilbert, would you please join me up here?"

The man known as John Gilbert shook the mayor's hand. "150 years of community, prosperity, family." John spoke. "We take care of each other, look after each other, protect each other. It's good to be home."

Everyone applauded as he rang the old rustic bell. Damon walked up to us.

"Look at his right hand." he whispered.

"Whose?" Spencer asked.

"The town's favorite son." Damon answered, mockingly. "Look at his ring."

"That looks like mine." dad noted looking at his.

"Yeah, and that would be a big coincidence if he didn't just come back from the dead 5 minutes ago." Damon whispered harshly.

"You didn't." Spencer questioned, meeting Damon's eyes.

"Where the hell did you get that ring?" Damon asked dad.

"Isobel." I answered.

"Who gave birth Elena under the medical care of the esteemed Dr. Grayson Gilbert, John's brother." Damon added.

"You think John knew Isobel?" Spencer asked.

"I think John knows a lot of things." Damon replied.

Dad and Damon followed John out of the party, Spencer and I following close behind. We caught the majority of the conversation.

"Alaric Saltzman, the high school history teacher with a secret agenda." John stated. "Who also has two daughters; the oldest is a which and his youngest, who is actually his niece whom he adopted, is a demigod."

"You sure know a lot for someone who just got to town." I cut in, walking up to dad. Spencer stood next to Damon.

"More than you can imagine, young child of Ares." John replied. "If you wanted some secrecy, you probably shouldn't wear a charm with your biological father's name painted on it."

I went to slug him right there, but dad held me back.

"My knowledge of this town goes beyond anything that you boys, or you girls, or the council knows." John continued, moving so he looked at all of us when speaking. "So if you were planning on some clever high-speed, snatch-ring, vamp kill move, know that if I die everything I know goes to the council, including the fascinating little tale of the original Salvatore siblings and their present-day return to Mystic Falls."

"How'd you get that ring?" dad asked.

"I inherited one." John answered "My brother Gray, the other. This was his." he held up his right hand, showing off the ring. "And I wouldn't have given mine to Isobel had I known she'd hand it over to another guy."

"So you did know her." I deducted, glaring at him.

"Who do you think sent her Damon's way when she wanted to become a vampire?" John questioned.

"You sent her." Damon repeated.

"Guilty." John confessed. "Why, did you think someone else sent her?" he questioned. Maybe Katherine Pierce?"

"How do you know about Katherine?" Damon accused.

"How do I know anything, Damon?" John replied.

"What do you want?" Spencer interrogated, crossing her arms across her chest.

"So many questions." John shook his head, glancing at me and my sister. His eyes then shifted to my dad. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Ric. I've heard so much about you." John turned to walk away, but stopped. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder, staring at me. "Oh, and Lucy. If you have my nephew's best interest and safety in mind; stay away from him." he ordered, then continued to walk away.

"I hate him." Spencer stated. "Damon, I will not stop you if you wanna kill him again."

"Don't worry, I'm thinking about it." Damon replied.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. If John thinks I'm gonna stay away from Jeremy when I feel imminent danger coming, he's mistaken. There was no way in Olympus or Hades I was gonna abandon my best friend now.

* * *

 **(***)**

* * *

Everything went by normal the the next few days while the town was preparing for the next Founder's Day event; Miss Mystic Falls. A beauty pageant, oh joy.

"So I'll meet you girls there?" dad asked, fidgeting with his tie.

"Oh here." Spencer chuckled. She tied his tie and smiled. "Yeah, we'll meet you there. I told Elena I'd support her."

"And she's dragging me along as well." I cut in, leaning against the bar.

Since this was an important event, dad wanted us dressing really nice, and I wasn't allowed to wear dark colors. Spencer wore a thin strapped mint green, flowing gown with a sequinned bust and silver strappy heels. As for me, I wore a strapless, knee-length red dress that had beading around the top and small black heels.

"Bye dad." Spencer pecked his cheek as he left. "C'mon Luce."

I rolled my eyes and followed my sister out the door, dreading this thing already.

* * *

We arrived at Founder's Hall, where the pageant was being held. Spencer parked her truck and killed the engine.

"Alright, I'm gonna go find Elena." Spencer told me. "Go, mingle."

"Fine." I agreed, walking around back.

I bumped into someone I was very surprised to see.

"Lucy." she greeted.

"Anna." I replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the event." she answered. "You?"

"Dragged here because Spencer wanted to support Elena and Ava." I replied. "Say anything about this dress, I'll stake you."

"Hey, you haven't talked to Jeremy recently have you?" Anna asked, following me inside.

I sighed. "Sort of." I answered. "I was gonna call him after the kickoff party, but his dear uncle John told me to stay away from him."

Anna snickerd. "Since when do Ares children take threatening orders?" she questioned.

"We don't." I informed. "But, there's just something about him-"

"In the running for miss Mystic Falls ladies?" Damon chuckled, walking up to us, and cutting me off.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Sometimes you have to wear uncomfortable heels to blend in." she chuckled. "I remember this event from 1864." she turned to me. "I was supposed to enter, before everything happened."

I nodded standing in the shade. "I can see that." I replied. "Of course, I'm sure Ava was supposed to as well?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah, we even had our dresses picked out and everything."

"Ahh, nostalgia." Damon sighed, standing in between us "What a bitch."

"If you're just going to mock me, can you move along." Anna suggested.

"John Gilbert thinks your mom stole an artifact from Johnathan Sr. Sr. back in 1864." Damon informed Anna.

I rolled my eyes. "What, you're his errand boy now?" I scoffed. "What artifact anyway?"

"I don't know what it is, but I don't want him to have it." Damon answered.

Anna rolled her eyes. "You know, you've made it pretty clear that you don't trust us, so why should I even bother?"

"Because you want to stay in Mystic Falls, and John Gilbert's in town, making that impossible." Damon answered. "Find out where it is. Once he leaves, you can buy a welcome mat."

"Ass." I muttered as Damon walked off.

"He really hasn't changed in 145 years." Anna scoffed.

"Wanna grab a drink?" I asked her.

"You're not gonna slip me Vervain are you?" she accused.

I shook my head. "No, believe it or not, you actually hate Damon as much as I do." I admitted. "And, now that I'm thinking clearly, I can sense you don't mean any harm."

"I never wanted him to know." Anna admitted.

"Well, now he knows about both of us." I told her. "Let's get that drink."

"You're not half-bad, for a daughter of Greek god of War." Anna chuckled.

"And you're actually pretty cool, for a vampire." I replied, shaking my head.

* * *

The two of us walked through the house, drinks in hand.

"Lucy! Anna!" Jeremy called.

I turned around. "Hey Jer." I greeted.

"You both look beautiful." he complimented.

"Thank you." Anna nodded. "Just tell me, how much do you know?"

"Everything." Jeremy answered.

The three of us walked to the courtyard where everyone was gathering to watch the pageant.

* * *

 **Spencer's POV**

"I can't do this." Elena said. "Not with Stefan the way he is. I have to help him."

"Elena, the line up's gonna start soon." I told her.

"Spence, quick, change into my dress and take my place." she begged.

"What, no I can't." I told her.

"Please." Elena pleaded.

I sighed, taking her blue dress. "Fine." I went behind the changing curtain and slipped out of mine and into hers. "Only because we're friends." I walked out and Elena zipped up the dress.

"Thanks." she hugged me.

"Of course." I replied.

Everyone lined up and I slowly tried to calm my nerves, hoping this was the right thing to do.

"First up we have Ms. Ava Salvatore, escorted by Tyler Lockwood." Mayor Lockwood announced.

Oh god, this is really happening.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"Elena has no idea you read her journal?" I questioned.

Jeremy nodded. "She keeps things from me, I'm going to keep things from her." he replied. "Like the fact that my best friend is a demigod, and a close friend is a vampire."

I sighed. Because Elena knew about me, and yet she didn't record it in her journal. "What are you going to do now?" I asked, tucking my hair behind my ear. "Now that you know everything that she's been hiding from you?"

"I don't know." Jeremy admitted. "There's a part of me that's so angry, you know, that she covered up what happened to Vicki and erased my memory." he sighed. "But there's this other part of me that's glad. I don't want to remember Vicki like that."

"As a monster?" Anna questioned.

"No, as someone who wanted to hurt me." Jeremy corrected.

I took his hand and squeezed it. "Well, now that I'm around, nothing's gonna happen to you." I promised.

"And, I'll keep the both of you safe." Anna added. "From any vampires that would do you harm." she turned to me. "Not trying to insult you in any way Luce."

"It's okay." I replied. "I'm actually not insulted."

* * *

 **Spencer's POV**

"Up next, Ms. Elena Gilbert, escorted by Mr. Stefan Salvatore" the mayor announced.

Mrs. Lockwood looked shocked when I walked down the stairs in Elena's place, and Damon was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered as Damon led me out to the courtyard.

"Right now we just have to get through this." he whispered back.

"I'm scared Damon." I admitted, looking at everyone staring at us.

"Keep your eyes on me and follow my lead." he advised. "I'm right here with you." our eyes locked as we bowed to each other.

We extended our right hands and danced around each other, keeping our eyes locked but our hands apart. Then we mimicked the same with our left hands extended. We held both hands up and danced around again, and my heart fluttered in my chest as my eyes kept with Damon's. When the song reached it's chorus, Damon took my right hand in his and his left rested on my waist; I held my left on his shoulder and took a deep breath, exhaling through my nose. He gave me a slight nod and that seemed to quell the nerves as we waltzed to the music. We separated and stood opposite each other as the song ended.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

My jaw was hung open as I just watched the dance come to an end. Spencer and Damon never took their eyes off each other and even someone who didn't know them from Zeus and Hera could tell there was some chemistry there.

"Wow." Anna muttered, blinking.

"My witch sister has a thing for a vampire." I concluded. "Damn."

We went inside to watch the crowning ceremony, and I could see Spencer and Caroline whispering to one another.

"Before I crown the winner, I'd like to offer a personal thank you to all of these young ladies for their efforts to better our communities." Mayor Lockwood said. "So, without further adieu, It is my honor to announce our very own miss Mystic Falls, Ms. Caroline Forbes!"

Everyone applauded as Caroline received the crown and sash, giving her the title 'Miss Mystic Falls'. She looked happy, and to be honest, the crown and sash suited her.

* * *

As the sun set, the guests were slowly leaving.

"I have to go." Anna said. "I told my mom I'd be home by sundown. See ya later."

"Night Anna." I waved.

"See ya." Jeremy added. He turned to me. "Let me walk you to your car."

"My sister's, and sure." I corrected, smiling. I looped my arm through his and we headed to Spencer's truck.

She was talking with Damon, leaning against the driver's door. Once she saw us coming up, Damon pecked her cheek and rushed off in the other direction.

"I'll call ya tomorrow?" Jeremy questioned.

I nodded. "Sure. Night Jeremy."

"Hey, maybe one year, you and I should enter that thing." Jeremy suggested.

"That will be a subzero day in Hades." I retorted, climbing into my sister's truck.

As Spencer drove away, I watched as John Gilbert started at us intently. My gut told me I needed to keep my eye on him.


	7. Mother's Return

**Mother's Return**

* * *

 **No POV**

As Lucy leaned against her desk, dressed for bed in a red short-sleeved shirt and matching black shorts, her hair pulled into a low ponytail, a woman's figure stood across the street watching her. The young demigod was on her cell phone, and seemed to have a warm glow to her face.

"Okay Jer, I'll see you tomorrow." Lucy said, her lips curling into a small smile.

"Sweet dreams Luce." Jeremy replied on the other line before hanging up.

Lucy clicked off her phone and plugged it in. Her eyes widened as she spun around, staring right out her window, to find nothing there.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

School was abuzz with preparation for the Founder's Day Parade coming up soon. And somehow I was roped into helping with the History Department's float design.

"These are the specs for the history department's Founder's Day float. We're gonna be recreating the battle of Willow Creek." dad informed, passing out the specs to each of us. "Tyler's been nominated head of the production design."

"By who?" Tyler questioned, shocked.

"By me." dad answered. "I've seen your sketches, and they're good."

Tyler smirked. "Look, I'm not really into the whole-" he began to say.

"Yeah, well, you just pick your team, be creative, and don't screw up." dad cut in. "Just one suggestion; I'd have Lucy be one of your team members."

"Seriously?" Tyler questioned, looked over his shoulder at me. "What would she know?"

"I know a lot more about battles than you could possible comprehend." I replied, dryly. "It's called reading, you should try it some time Lockwood."

"Okay knock it off." dad ordered. "Lucy's part of the design team to account for wartime accuracy."

"What did I do?" I asked, meeting my dad's eyes.

He just shook his head in reply. "Come with me, I might have some material you could reference." he motioned towards the hallway door. "We need to talk." he whispered.

* * *

I quickly followed him, Spencer, Stefan, Ava, and Elena to the history classroom. Damon joined us five minutes later. Stefan leaned against the window sill, Ava sat on the desk beside him, Spencer and Elena sat at the desks up front, and I sat on the desk occupied by my sister.

"What's the emergency?" Damon asked as he entered the room.

"I saw Isobel last night." dad answered.

We all looked up at him.

"Isobel's here?" Damon questioned.

"In Mystic Falls?" Spencer elaborated.

I swallowed the lump rising in my throat. "What did she want?" I asked.

"Did you ask about uncle John?" Damon cut in. "Are they working together?"

"No, I didn't ask." dad answered.

"What about the invention?" Damon pressed.

"Didn't ask." dad repeated.

"Does she know about the tomb of vampires?" Damon continued. Dad shrugged in response. "Did words completely escape you?"

Dad met Damon's glare with his own. "No, I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions."

"What did she want?" Spencer asked.

"She wants to see Elena." dad answered. "I'm supposed to arrange a meeting. I honestly don't know why or what she wants."

"Nice to know where we rank." Spencer scoffed. She looked at me and I just shrugged.

"You don't have to see her if you don't want to." Ava advised Elena.

"She doesn't really have a choice." dad informed. "She's threatened to go on a killing spree."

"I take it that's not ok with you guys." Damon chuckled.

"I want to do it." Elena admitted. "I want to meet her. If I don't, I know I'll regret it."

"So, how are we going to do this?" I asked.

"I'll go with Elena, you stay here." Spencer answered, sliding out of the desk.

I sighed and looked out the window, watching the History department group start working on the float. Jeremy was one of the workers.

"Fine, just this once." I told my sister.

"Thanks sis." Spencer patted my shoulder. "Besides, if you were to come, I have a feeling you would try and kill her."

I shrugged. "Good point." I agreed.

* * *

 **Spencer's POV**

I sat at a booth in a corner, where I had the perfect view of Elena. Stefan was at the other end of the Grill by the Pool tables. A few minutes later, a woman walked in and sat across from Elena, and the second she pulled down her hood, my jaw dropped. She looked exactly how I remembered; straight dark brown hair, fair skin, and green eyes.

It looked like there was questions going back and forth, then Isobel looked up and met my eyes. She nodded slightly before going back to her conversation with Elena.

* * *

 **Jeremy's POV**

"Alright Luce, I'll see ya in a bit." I smiled as I hung up. I could tell something was bothering her from the way she talked.

"Girl trouble?" uncle John asked, knocking on my open bedroom door.

"No, no trouble." I answered. "I just have to get to school early to help Lucy with the float for the Founder's parade."

"Is Lucy that girl that I saw you with at the Founder's pageant?" John prided. "You two are gettin' pretty close, huh?" he cracked a smile. "Is there something going on between you two?"

"We're just friends." I told him. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just making conversation." he defended. "No one else in this house likes me. At least I can talk to you, especially if you need someone to talk to about girls. So, seriously, how well do you know Lucy?"

I met his eyes. "I know Lucy extremely well."

"Well, know that you can talk to me about anything. I'm here to answer any questions that you have." John patted my shoulder. "To help you in any way I can."

"Why?" I asked him, grabbing my backpack.

"'Cause your dad would want me to." John answered.

I shook my head. "That's okay uncle John, I'm good."

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I scanned the area around the school, trying to pick up any threat. Ever since learning that Isobel was in town, I've been keeping an eye out for any vampires other than the Salvatore trio.

"Hello Lucy." a calm voice spoke.

I quickly spun around and was face to face with her; the woman I used to call mother.

"Isobel." I muttered.

"Is that any way to greet your mother?" she asked.

I shook my head and stormed off, but she blocked my path. "Lucy, let's not make this any harder than it has to be." Isobel said.

"Damon's not giving up that device." I told her. "And no way in Hades am I going to help you in any way." I shoved past her.

I walked through the crowd, but the sound of screaming caught my attention. My head snapped in the direction and I saw a trailer being lifted off of Matt.

"Lucy!" Jeremy called, running up to me. "You know what happened over there?"

I shook my head, "We need to get out of here, right now." I grabbed his arm and made a beeline for the school.

"Luce, what's going on?" Jeremy asked.

"Do you trust me?" I asked him, stopping in the middle of the dark hallway.

"Yes, of course I do." he replied, taking my hand. "Luce, what is it?"

I saw a figure standing at the end of the hallway. "Trouble." I answered. I reached for my choker and unclasped it. "I want you to stay behind me." I walked a couple more steps, standing between Jeremy and the female vampire.

The vampire lunged towards me and I quickly unsealed my spear, dodging the first punch and kicking the vampire down the hall. She charged again and I struck her in the chest, my spear protruding out of her back. Her skin dried and when I pulled my spear free, her corpse fell to the ground.

"That was way too easy." I noted.

I spun around and saw a male vampire at the other end of the hallway. If I was a mortal I would've missed his first attack, but as a child of Ares, fighting is in my blood. I charged forward and met his attack.

"Sorry little demigod." he said. "But you can't beat me."

He used his free hand to grip my throat and he tossed me into the lockers. My head struck something cold and everything blurred for a couple seconds. I got to my feet and cracked my neck.

"That all ya got?" I taunted.

He zoomed in front of me and pinned me to the lockers, gripping my throat. "I'm just doing what she told me to do. And she wants you alive."

"She can burn." I rasped, and he tightened his grip on my throat.

"Put her down!" Jeremy ordered, grabbing he vampire's arm.

He easily tossed him aside. "Jeremy!" I called, struggling even more.

The vampire threw me across the hall and I slammed into the wall, landing on top of the lockers, and fell to the floor. My vision blurred before I blacked out.

* * *

I came to on a couch with sunlight streaming through a large glass window. I jolted upright and that's when the pain came in a wave.

"Lucy." I heard Jeremy sigh.

I turned to my right and saw him kneeling by the couch. A second later he wrapped me in his arms, sniffling. "I'm glad you're okay." he whispered.

I wrapped my arms around him, relieved he was okay. When I looked up, there was the male vampire from earlier, standing guard.

"What do you want?" I asked, narrowing my eyes to a glare.

"Just doing what the mistress wants." he answered.

I reached for my choker, and realized it wasn't there. The vampire held up my leather choker and set it on a large bookcase. I got up from the couch, preparing for another fight.

"Let's see how strong you are without your little necklace." the vampire taunted.

"Lucy, don't." Jeremy halted.

"Stay back Jer." I rebuked.

I stalked forward, keeping my eyes locked with the vampire before me. When I saw an opening, I went for it.

"Nice try." the vampire bared his fangs and backhanded me into the wall.

Glass shattered behind me and shards embedded themselves in my shoulders as I hit the carpet. I rolled onto my back and the vampire grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and tossed me onto the coffee table, which broke under me. With his hand around my throat, he held a broken piece of wood over my chest.

"She's supposed to be kept alive." a voice scolded. Isobel stood under the archway, arms crossed.

"Who is she to you?" the male asked.

Isobel rushed towards us and threw him off me. "If you must know, she's one of my daughters." she answered. "And if anyone is going to harm her, it'll be me."

I got to a sitting position and scooted away from her. As the male jumped to his feet, Isobel was right in front of him and drove a broken piece of the coffee table through his heart, killing him.

"Sorry Lucy." she apologized. Before she could say something else, the front door opened. "Excuse me."

Jeremy helped me back on the couch and looked me over.

"I'm fine Jer." I assured.

"Lucy, why did you-" he began to ask.

"Child of Ares remember." I reminded, pulling a shard of glass from my shoulder. "We live to fight." I pulled another glass shard from my arm. "Besides, someone has to look out for you."

Jeremy's shoulders sunk. He tucked my hair behind my ear. "You don't always have to protect me." he said, caressing my cheek. "Let me be the one to protect you for a change."

Two humans under compulsion came into the room and stood off to the side as Isobel came back and when I looked up, John Gilbert was with her.

"What the hell are you doing?" John asked, once he saw Jeremy and me.

"Getting what I want." Isobel informed.

"Yeah, but he's my nephew." John stated. "And you're gonna let him go right this second."

Isobel shook her head. "And Lucy is my daughter, and I'm keeping her here as leverage." she added. "And remember, that gaudy ring on your finger, comes off."

"Come on, Isobel." John scoffed, standing in front of her. "I know you. You can't hurt a kid, especially not your own."

"I'll kill them to prove you wrong." Isobel rebuked.

I clenched the fabric of my ripped jeans.

"Are you that far gone?" John asked. "I know you've changed, but the old Isobel is in there somewhere still." he met her eyes. "Let them go. At least, let my nephew go."

John approached us, but the two compelled humans started beating on him, and I know I heard bones breaking. John lay on his back and Isobel hunched over him.

"Nice try." she whispered, taking his ring off his finger. "We'll see how you do without this."

Isobel and her two friends left the room, leaving John bleeding on the carpet. My instincts kicked in and I lunged forward. Isobel spun around and pinned me to the wall, hand on my throat.

"You're trying my patience honey." she snarled. "I'm keeping you alive for the sole purpose of leverage so your sister will comply." she tightened her grip around my neck. her eyes changing to black and red. "If you want to live to see tomorrow, you'll stay on that couch and wait until I say you can leave." she threw me onto the carpet. "Understand."

"What can I say, guess in certain situations I take after my father." I replied, not showing any emotion at all.

Isobel's features returned to normal and she tossed me back onto the couch. As I sat up, she threw my choker necklace in my direction; Jeremy caught it.

"Make the smart choice Lucy." Isobel warned. "Don't figh me, despite your demigod abilities, you can't take me one on one." she walked out of the room.

I exhaled the breath I held, shaking my head. "No matter how many orders she spouts; she'll never be my mother again." I said, rage boiling up inside me.

Jeremy wrapped his arm around me as John crawled over to us and leaned against the couch.

"Why is she doing this?" Jeremy asked me, tearing up the curtains that had fallen on the floor and used them to bind my wounds. "What is she after?"

I sighed. "Ask your uncle." I answered, looking at John.

He sighed, looking up at Jeremy, who continued to wrap my upper arm. "Your ancestor invented a weapon. A device that's extremely harmful to vampires." John informed. "We've been trying to get it."

"Why?" Jeremy asked, glancing at John.

"'Cause there's a group of vampires from a long time ago that want revenge on this town." John answered.

"Why would a vampire help you kill other vampires?" Jeremy questioned.

"I'm sure she has her own reasons." I stated.

John winced. "Lucy, could you, please, get me some water?" John asked. The look in his eyes read 'let me talk to Jeremy alone'.

I nodded. "Sure." I agreed, dryly. I slowly got to my feet with Jeremy helping steady me. I made my way to the kitchen and took my time getting the water.

I brought the glass back to John five minutes later and could see something different in Jeremy's eyes. I handed John the water glass and sat next to Jeremy.

"Here, I believe this is yours." Jeremy held out my leather choker. He held it in front of me and fastened it around my neck. "Where'd you get that scar?" he brushed his fingers across the back of my neck, and I closed my eyes, biting my lip.

I looked over my shoulder and I saw concern in Jeremy's eyes. However, before I could answer his question, one of Isobel's lackeys said we could leave. We loaded up into a black SUV and were driven back to Jeremy's house.

* * *

I sat upstairs in Jeremy's room, eating a small portion of my Ambrosia, speeding up my healing process. I wandered around and saw Jeremy's sketchpad laying on his desk, and I kindly helped myself to browsing through it. They were obviously his more current drawings because I saw various sketches of Greek creatures such as Nymphs and Satyrs. As I turned the next page, my jaw literally dropped.

The image was a full-body sketch of a young girl with long, flowing brown hair blowing behind her, wearing silver plated armor in a feminine-samurai style with a red-sash around the waist, complete with shoulder guards and long-arm gauntlets, her boots went up to her knees and had the same metal plating as the armor; she had a long black spear plunged into the ground and her hands were folded on the top. Faintly drawn in the background were angel wings. I examined the girl's gauntlet's closer and that's when I saw the initials 'L.S.' lightly sketched into the plating.

"This is how he sees me?" I questioned, admiring the image.

"Lucy?" Jenna asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes." I replied, closing the sketchbook and setting it back on the desk, turning to the door.

Jenna opened the door. "Your sister's here for you."

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks." I grabbed my things and followed her downstairs.

"Goodnight Lucy." Jeremy said as I passed the kitchen.

"Night." I smiled at him before heading out, where my sister's truck was running and waiting.

* * *

I leaned against the headboard and pulled out my small photo booklet. It mostly had pictures of me and my siblings at Camp, some old photos from when I was younger. There was one photo in the very back that always struck a painful nerve, and was the constant reminder why no one was allowed to be close to me. It was taken in early autumn, and it was the last photo taken of me before I found out I was a demigod.

The photo was of me and my very first friend, an African-American girl a few weeks yonger than me, by the name of Margaret Benson. The first and last person whom I called 'best friend'.

* * *

 **No POV**

Two vampires; a man and woman, stood on the sidewalk, staring up at the loft window of Lucy Saltzman's room.

"It took us six years, but we've finally found her." the man said, in a thick, columbian accent.

The woman smiled. "Soon, we can finish what we started." she purred. "That little demigod will die, by our hands."

"Indeed she will." the male agreed.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: I know, suspenseful ending. Just setting up the tone for the season finale, which will be the next chapter. Thanks to all who have favorited/followed this story. Plz review and give me your thoughts. Thanks^^**

 **~Demi**


	8. Founder's Day

**Founder's Day**

* * *

 **No POV**

In the small town of Mystic Falls, Virginia, a day for celebration has arrived; Founder's Day. On this day, 150 years ago, the town was founded. The town's abuzz with excitement over the festivities to come. However, something sinister lurks in the shadows, choosing today to take it's revenge.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I heard indistinct chatter coming from the other side of the bathroom door, which I probably figured was Jeremy talking to Anna, who, a couple days ago, told us that her mother was killed by John Gilbert, which doesn't surprise me in the least.

There was a knock on the door. "C'mon Luce, Anna wants to see you." Jeremy called.

"I look ridiculous." I scoffed, overlooking myself in the mirror. The tight maroon top with a white 'V' style trim, the matching skirt, the pure white sneakers and socks; I was wearing my sister's cheerleading uniform, and I hate it.

"Please Lucy." Anna begged.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Jeremy's over sized black hoodie, zipping it up before stepping out of the bathroom.

I crossed my arms, "No way, I am not going through with this." I stated, staring at my two friends.

"Lucy." Jeremy shook his head.

"No, do not give me those puppy-eyes Jer." I cut off.

"Luce, I'm sure you don't look that bad." Anna assured.

I sighed, moving to unzip the hoodie. "Fine, but just one chuckle, I'll break your neck." I threatened, slowly sliding the hoodie off my shoulders.

Both of their eyes widened, probably trying to grasp the fact that a Daughter of Ares was wearing a cheerleading uniform.

"You look hot." Jeremy said after a couple minuets of silence.

Anna nodded. "You really do." she agreed.

I looked at her. "Traitor." I accused.

She held her hands up in surrender. "I'm just speaking the truth." she defended.

I rolled my eyes and plopped down on Jeremy's bed, crossing my legs. "I feel as ridiculous as I look."

"Luce, if owned up to yours looks as much as you did your badass-ness, you'd be the most desirable girl." Jeremy told me, taking the spot on the bed next to me.

"Children of Ares aren't that superficial." I informed. "Those are all Aphrodite spawn."

"Like Nichole." Anna cut in.

"Exactly." I confirmed. "Speaking of, we need to finish getting ready for the parade."

Anna chuckled. "Here, let me do your hair Luce." she volunteered.

I sighed. "Fine." I caved. "But be quick, no telling how long I'll comply."

Anna laughed and sat behind me, brushing out my hair. "So, why are you two dressing up anyway?" she asked.

Jeremy shrugged on a confederate grey jacket. "We're in the parade." he answered.

"And since Mrs. Lockwood wanted to show off some school spirit, she stationed a couple of cheerleaders on each float." I added. "However, since Spencer took Elena's place during the Miss Mystic pageant, she's gonna be on that float."

"The historical society put together a float inspired by the Battle of Willow Creek." Jeremy informed. "Nichole and Lucy are on that float."

"Damn my sister straight to Hades." I cursed, as Anna pulled back my hair. She twisted a hair tie around it and pulled the high-ponytail tight.

"Where'd you get that scar?" Anna asked, brushing her hand on my neck.

I jumped up from the bed and covered it with my hand, realizing I hadn't put my choker back on.

"I asked you about that scar when Isobel held us, you never answered me." Jeremy seconded.

I sighed. "It's just one of my many battle scars okay." I answered. "It's not important." I grabbed the maroon windpants and jacket, slipping them on easily. I slid my protection charm over my head, hiding the Onyx gemstone under the cloth of the top and then clasped my choker. "Don't we have a parade to get to?"

"Just answer the question." Jeremy prided.

"Later." I replied, walking down the stairs.

* * *

The town was hustling and bustling with everyone getting ready for the parade. And since it was a special event, I couldn't wear my pendent or my choker, which basically leaving me totally defenseless.

I had a spare change of clothes in my sister's cheer duffle and I laid my two charms in the front pocket of my leather jacket.

"Let's get this over with." I sighed.

"Lighten up Lucy." Nichole replied, sounding very chipper. "One measly hour is not gonna kill you." she giggled while applying extra makeup.

"So says the daughter of the goddess of Love." I muttered.

She rolled her eyes. "Say what you want about my mother." she pursed her lips together, blowing her reflection a kiss. "But remember, she and your father do have quite the history."

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Why I'll never know." I muttered.

* * *

"Let's give a big hand to the Mystic Falls High School marching band!" Mrs. Lockwood announced.

The marching band played as they led the parade. Our float was right behind them. Per our job, Nichole and I tossed candy into the crowd as we passed.

"And for a little local history, Mr. Saltzman's students have recreated Virginia's battle of Willow Creek." Mrs. Lockwood continued.

The Miss Mystic float was not far behind us. Ava and Spencer were the only two who weren't paired with their escorts, since Tyler was on the history float and Damon objected to the idea of dressing up for the parade. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our stunning Miss Mystic Falls court and their handsome escorts. There's Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls."

The parade went on around the center of town. I put on a fake smile for the crowd's pleasure, but deep down something was telling me that something was gonna happen tonight. As soon as the float stopped, everyone jumped off. Nichole shook her head.

"So you're just gonna leave us up here?" Nichole scoffed.

Tyler rolled his eyes and stepped on one of the hay-bells and helped her down from the old shed roof we stood on for the past hour.

"Thanks." Nichole giggled.

I rolled my eyes and half wanted to jump off the shed, but then again a normal human couldn't land it. So, I glanced at Jeremy, who stood where Tyler did and held out his arm.

"Thanks Jer." I smiled, placing my hands on his shoulders.

Jeremy lifted me and spun around, planting my feet on trailer before helping me to the ground.

"There ya go." Jeremy chuckled, still keeping his hands on my waist.

I nodded. "Thanks, I'll met ya in ten okay." I replied, smiling.

"Sure Luce." Jeremy agreed, pecking my cheek. "And, between us, you do make a sexy cheerleader."

I lightly punched his shoulder. "Wow, you're really turning up the flirt now aren't you?" I noted.

Jeremy shrugged innocently. "Hey, I have until tonight to get you to be my girlfriend." he chuckled, pulling me closer. "So I plan on turning on the charm." he brushed his nose against mine.

I pulled away, turning out of his arms. "We shall see, Jeremy Gilbert." I replied. "Challenge accepted."

I changed into a sleek red, tank top that hugged my body, tight black leather pants, and knee-high black boots, with knife sheathes on the inside calf. I slid on my biker jacket and took out my ponytail, letting my hair just fall down my shoulders.

* * *

I walked into the Mystic Grill, which had "It Is What It Is" by Lifehouse playing over the speaker system. I caught sight of Jeremy sitting alone at one of the tables on the floor area. I sighed and adjusted the duffle strap, walking up to him.

"Want some compnay?" I questioned.

"Yeah." Jeremy answered, motioning for me to sit across from him.

I could tell something was bothering him. I shrugged off the duffle and set it by my table and took his hand. "What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

Jeremy looked towards the entrance and I followed the line of sight and saw Elena and Spencer walk in, and I understood. After a couple minutes of talking with Damon, Elena walked up to our table.

"I don't believe that we can't fix this." Elena stated. "I lied. I was wrong. But you're my brother, Jer, and I love you. And I have to fix this." her eyes were full of sincerity. "So, just tell me. What can I do?"

"You can go to hell, Elena." Jeremy replied bluntly. He tossed a $20 on the table before getting up and leaving the Grill.

I bit my lip and sighed, pushing my chair back. I grabbed the duffle and went after him. I weaved through the crowd and saw the three Salvatores talking to him, probably trying to clear up what happened with Vicki and Damon wiping his memories. He shook his head and walked off.

I kept him in my sights, catching up to him quickly. "Jeremy!" I called, running up to him. I grabbed his arm and forced him to stop. "Okay Jer, spill, what's going on with you?"

"I'm just tired of people lying to me." he admitted. Jeremy took my hand and squeezed it. "I can tell you're keeping something too."

I sighed. "You really wanna know about that scar?" I questioned. When I saw the look in his eyes, I caved. "Okay, come with me." I interlaced our fingers and led him away from the large crowds.

* * *

We sat under the large tree across from the Grill.

"So tell me the truth Lucy, how'd you get that scar on your neck?" Jeremy asked, locking gazes with me.

"A vampire attacked me when I was nine." I answered. "Right when I learned that I was a demigod." I reached for the spot, which was covered by the thick leather of my choker.

"It just attacked you?" Jeremy asked.

I sighed. "My-" I cleared my throat. "my best friend, Margaret, and I were playing in the park down the street from the apartment complex we lived in. My parents had tests so her parents watched Spencer and I that day." I tucked some hair behind my ear. "Margaret and I went to the wood's edge to play hide-and-seek, she hid first and I counted. After thirty I went to find her." I sniffled, blinking away the burning in my eyes.

* * *

 _*Memory/Flashback* No POV_ /Lucy's POV

 _"Ready or not, here I come!" young Lucy called._

"I looked around the park first, checking under slides and stuff, Margaret wasn't one to stray too far." I continued. "After that I thought she maybe hid near the wood's entrance."

 _Young nine-year old Lucy walked past the trees marking the entrance to the woods. She checked in every bush and behind every tree. "I'm gonna find you Margaret."_

"I must've walked a good five feet or so into those woods, but it just got denser as it went." I went on. "I decided to turn back, when suddenly-"

 _A young's girl's scream echoed through the forest, and Lucy's head snapped in that direction. In that moment, deep in her mind, all the legends her mother had read to her were starting to make sense. Deep down she knew something was different about her, and there was the strange feeling that she related to those Greek myths. Adrenaline flooded her and she ran right to the source of the scream._

 _"Margaret!" Lucy screamed, running through the woods. "Margaret!"_

"I called her name, running as fast as I could. When I found her, that's when I knew that myths and legends were very much real."

 _A man with sleek, black hair had young Margaret pinned to the ground, his fangs bared and eyes full of predatory desire. The young, dark-skinned girl struggled, screaming for help._

 _"Let her go!" young Lucy ordered, standing firm._

 _The man's head snapped in her direction and he hissed. The next instant, a woman with long, dark brown hair flowing in perfect curls jumped from the bushes and knocked Lucy on her back. The woman inhaled._

 _"Ahh." she sighed. "Young demigod, you've just made a dire mistake."_

 _Lucy rolled onto her stomach and tried to crawl away, but the woman yanked her back and pinned her to the ground. "Sorry young child of Ares." she purred, taking a breath of Lucy's scent. "We'll make this quick for the both of you."_

"I watched as the man sunk his fangs into her neck." I licked my lips, closing my eyes. Jeremy pulled me to his side, stroking my hair. "Margaret turned her head and looked right at me. And I couldn't help her." I sniffled, taking a deep breath and exhaling. Jeremy continued to soothe me, laying his cheek on top of my head.

 _The woman vampire bared her fangs and bit into the soft flesh of young Lucy's neck. She winced and her body tensed, before relaxing. Both girls seemed to be the next victims of this vampire pair's string of meals. However, the sound of hooves running towards them, got their attention. A Satyr with shimmering, tousled blonde hair and a small beard to match jumped over the bushes, wielding a wooden spear._

 _"Leave the girls be." he bellowed._

 _The vampires hissed and paused their feeding to fight off the Satyr._

* * *

"I was so dizzy that I couldn't see what was happening. All I know is one second Margaret was looking right at me, and the next she was gone." I wiped the moisture from my eyes. "They never found her body. To this day, there's a gravestone in North Carolina with her name on it, but buried six-feet under is a casket full of her stuffed animals."

"Lucy I am so sorry." Jeremy sympathized, kissing my temple.

"She was my first best friend." I shuddered. "And she died because of me. Because I was a demigod."

"You can't be so sure." he rebuked.

"But my point, everyone around me gets hurt." I cut in. "After Phoebes saved me and told me everything; about demigods and Camp Half-Blood, I made my own decision that I would never let anyone get that close to me again." I looked up into Jeremy's eyes. "That's why I was so cold when we first met, I didn't want you getting hurt."

Jeremy put his finger over my mouth. "No one deserves to be alone." he stated. "No matter if you're a human, a vampire, or even a demigod; everyone needs someone to get through life with."

I shook my head. "I'm never gonna be able to convince you sto stay away from me, am I?" I asked.

Jeremy shook his head and smiled. "No." he answered, touching his forehead to mine. "You and I are a lot more alike than you think. We need each other."

I laid my head on his shoulder and let him wrap his arms around me. "It's hard for a child of Ares to admit they need anybody," I admitted, reaching up to caress his cheek. "but I need you too. Someone to keep me grounded."

Jeremy pecked my lips. "I'll never leave you." he promised. He stood up and helped me to my feet.

* * *

I tossed the duffle into the bed of my sister's truck. I turned around and found Anna standing right in front of me.

"Anna, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to warn you." she answered. "The vampires from the tomb, they're planning to attack tonight."

"How do you know this?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I went to them, to make them think I was with them, but I'm not." Anna answered. "They want the founding families dead."

I licked my lips and put my hands on my hips. "When is this supposed to happen?"

"When the fireworks start." Anna informed. "They're already here, Luce."

I caressed my arrowhead charm, feeling the power hum. "This is what I was dreading." I muttered. "Ever since the Founder's kickoff party, I've had this feeling that something was gonna happen; this is it."

"Where's Jeremy?" Anna asked.

"He's over by town square." I answered. "Let's go."

She nodded and followed right behind me.

"Jeremy!" I called, running up to him.

"Luce? Anna?" he questioned.

"No time to talk, we need to go. Now." Anna cut him off.

I grabbed his hand and led him away from the town square.

"Lucy, what is going on?" Jeremy asked.

I stopped and turned to face him. "Tomb vamps are here and are planning to kill the founding families." I answered. "You're a Gilbert, member of a founding family, therefore we need to get you out of here."

"Now." Anna added.

We walked as fast as we could, my demigod training kicking into high gear.

* * *

As we made it away from town square near the old buildings, I froze. "Damn." I muttered.

"What?" Anna asked.

I saw two figures standing across the street, two vampires from my past. "Anna, you get Jeremy out of here." I told her, unclasping my choker. "Go now."

"Lucy, who are they?" she asked me. "I don't recognize them."

"They're the first vampires I came across." I answered.

"They're the ones who killed your friend." Jeremy concluded.

I looked at him and nodded. "Bingo." I confirmed. "Get out of here, I'll find you guys."

"Lucy no." Jeremy rebuked, turning my body to face him. "I'm not leaving you here to fight them alone."

"This is a fight I have to finish alone." I told him, reaching up to cup his cheek. "Thanks for being a wonderful friend." I caressed his cheek. "Go with Anna, I'll come find you. I promise."

* * *

 **Jeremy's POV**

Lucy backed up and held the two pieces of thick leather between her hands. In a gold flash, she held her long black spear. I could see her entire body change as she glared at the two vampires.

"We should go." Anna urged. "She's letting her demigod instincts take over, she'll be a one woman army and we don't wanna be around to see her assault." she tugged on my arm.

"Jeremy!" Lucy called, making me instantly turn around. She looked right at me and smiled. "You know what wager that we made? You win."

Lucy angled her spear and sliced the arrowhead clean across her shoulder. Blood ran down her arm and she actually smiled.

"That's our cue, run." Anna grabbed my arm and we ran back into town.

Lucy took off in the opposite direction, with the two vampires running after her.

* * *

 **Spencer's POV**

Damon and I walked into the old Gilbert medical building, where John was.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Damon accused.

"Yes, I do." John answered. He inserted the key into, what I assumed was the Gilbert device.

Suddenly Damon collapsed to the floor, holding his head and screaming in pain.

"Damon!" I screamed, kneeling next to him. "Damon?"

He rolled onto his side, his face contorted in pain. I saw the box on the front desk counter and narrowed my eyes, flinging the device into the wall, destroying it. I stood protectively in front of Damon, holding my small dagger ready to fight John off.

John threw the first punch which I easily dodged. However, he backhanded me into the glass door of the front desk. My head throbbed and my vision blurred around the edges, I saw John squat next to Damon and inject something, probably Vervain, into him and he went completely still.

"Damon." I rasped, struggling to stand.

John punched me across the face and everything went black.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

Two against one was an awesome fight, and the kind I've kind of missed. My top may have been nearly shredded and I might be bleeding from multiple gashes, but I was winning. In the midst of this fight I had learned their names; Palo and Cordina. Palo charged at me, fangs bared. I held him back but he slipped under my arm and tossed me across the lawn. I jumped up, kicking him right in the jaw and quickly retrieved my spear.

The two vampires suddenly gripped their heads in pain, kneeling on the ground.

"What in Hades?" I questioned.

Palo struggled to stand and went right at me. I tried to fight him off, but he knocked me off balance and sank his fangs right into my shoulder. Cordina did the same to my opposite arm and both were gulping down my blood.

I rammed my head back into Palo's face and he fell backwards. Using my now freed arm I broke Cordina's neck, yanking my arm free from her mouth. I grabbed my spear and faced Palo, who glared in my direction.

"I've been waiting six years for this." I kept the gap small and my eyes never left him.

"You're dead, demigod." Palo hissed.

I spun around and staked him with the hidden stake I had in the sheaths of my boots. "Not today fang face." I spat back, twisting the sharpened wooden object. "That was for Margaret."

Palo's body crumpled to the ground and as she came to, Cordina's eyes widened. In an instant, she bared her fangs and her eyes turned red and black. She threw me across the lawn in a blink, that even caught me by surprise. I must be loosing some amount of blood.

"I'm gonna finish what I started." she hissed. "Then, I'm gonna go after your boyfriend."

I wiped the blood from the corner of my mouth and took my stance. "I'm not gonna let you hurt Jeremy." I stated, twisting my spear in my hands.

* * *

 **Jeremy's POV**

I ran through town, trying to find Lucy. My heart was racing and I was fearing the worst for her.

"Lucy!" I called as I ran. "Luce, where are you."

As I ran I realized I was getting closer to where Anna and I had left Lucy to fight those two vampires from her past, right after she agreed to be my girlfriend. In the distance, I could see two females fighting, one was wielding a spear.

"Lucy!" I took off running towards her.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I kicked Cordina into the street and cracked my neck. "You're gonna regret coming here." I told her. "Now you can join your friend."

I held my spear ready for the kill. Cordina hissed and lunged right at me. A second later, I felt something penetrate my sternum. My breathing became labored and my heart felt like it was being crushed. I glanced down and saw her arm directly in front of my sternum, meaning her hand was around my heart.

"I'm taking you with me, Daughter of Ares." Cordina rasped.

I twisted my spear in my hand, and she tightened her grip around my heart. I coughed and blood dripped down my lip and chin.

"Not a chance." I gagged.

I gripped my spear and rammed it up, right into her heart. Cordina gasped and her skin turned the color of ash, her veins becoming visible under the skin. Using my free hand, I removed her arm from my sternum and gasped, yanking my spear from the vampire's corpse. My free hand went to the wound in my chest where her hand once was, and I could feel fresh blood.

"Lucy!" I heard someone call.

I turned in that direction and saw Jeremy running towards me. I leaned against my spear for support, since that fight took a lot out of me. Blood was still running from my wounds and my heart was trying to find it's normal beat rhythm. I met Jeremy on the curb, staying upright.

"Oh baby." Jeremy wrapped his arms around me, embracing me tightly.

I wrapped one arm around him in comfort. "I said I'd come find you." I reminded, pulling away. "What are you-"

"They took Anna." he cut me off.

"What?" I asked.

Jeremy nodded. "She started complaining that her head was hurting, then a couple of deputies gave her a shot of something then just dragged her out." he informed.

"Probably Vervain." I guessed, taking a shallow breath. "John must've used the Gilbert Device after all." My vision got hazy and I fell into Jeremy.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" He asked, panic all over his voice.

"I'm okay Jer." I answered. "I just need to-"

A car came speeding down the road, out of control. It was coming right for us. My protective instincts kicked in and I pushed Jeremy away from me...

* * *

 **Jeremy's POV**

One second I had my arms around her and the next, she was struck by an oncoming car that just kept going. Her body lay still on the road, and I ran to her.

"Lucy." I gasped, carefully picking her up and cradling her against me. "C'mon Luce stay with me."

Her eyes fluttered open, but there were new cuts on her face that were bleeding. "Jeremy." she muttered, coughing. Blood dripped from her mouth.

I pulled the vial of Anna's blood she gave to me for an emergency, and this defiantly qualified. "Here, drink this." I told her, taking out the stopper and pouring the blood down her throat. "Anna said it would help."

She swallowed the blood, then her back arched and she rolled over, vomiting it up. Lucy collapsed back into to me, slowly gasping.

"Hang on Luce, I got ya." I scooped her up and held her tightly. I saw an ambulance in the distance and I ran towards them. "Just stay with me baby."

* * *

 **Spencer's POV**

I woke up and immediately started coughing. When everything came back I jolted upright, and regretted it.

"Damon!" I called, then I smelt smoke.

I ran out of the Gilbert building and could sense something wrong. I walked around and saw John just standing there, watching the building burn.

"John, what the hell?" I questioned, yanking the collar of his suit jacket. "Where's Damon?"

"With the rest of them, where he should be." John answered, removing my fist from his suit. "It's over for Damon."

"Spencer, what's going on?" Elena asked, running up to me. Stefan and Ava followed.

"John just set fire to the basement of the building, planning to kill all the vampires he rounded up." I answered, turning to face them. "Including Damon."

Stefan and Ava had the looks in their eyes that they were ready to rush in there.

"Go ahead." John urged. "You won't make it out. It'll save me the trouble of killing you myself."

"Elena, you know the building the best." Ava reminded. "Is there another entrance in?"

Elena nodded. "Utility door. There's one around the side."

"Let's go." I voted, running around the side with the twins on either side of me.

"You can't go in there!" Bonnie called, standing a foot or two behind us. "The fire will take you out."

"He's our brother, Bonnie." Ava reminded.

"Ava." I called, grabbing her arm. "Please, get him out."

She nodded. "Of course, I'm not gonna let my brother die."

Stefan yanked the door open and him and Ava ran inside. I ran my fingers through my hair, stepping back from the door.

"I thought you un-spelled the key." I questioned, turning to face her.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." Bonnie apologized. "Help me."

I saw the look in her eyes and nodded. We clasped our hands together and started chanting a spell that would quell the fire inside the building long enough for Ava and Stefan to save Damon.

After we finished chanting, a few seconds later the door flew open and Stefan and Ava lugged Damon out and collapsed onto the ground.

"Damon, are you okay?" I asked, kneeling in front of him.

"Yeah Spence." Damon answered. He reached up and caressed my cheek. "I'm fine."

I smiled and hugged him. I pulled away and pecked his lips. "Good." I muttered.

My cell buzzed in pocket and I pulled it out, the Caller ID reading 'Dad'. "Daddy?" I questioned.

"Spencer, I'm glad you answered." Dad said on the other line. He took a deep breath. "You need to get to the hospital right away."

"Why?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's your sister." he answered. "She's-" he sniffled. "she's in surgery. There was an accident."

"I'll be right there." I cut in, hanging up. "I have to go. Something's happened to Lucy."

"Let me take you." Damon offered, standing up.

I nodded. "Thanks." I bit back tears.

Damon wrapped his arm around me and we walked to my truck. I handed him the keys and jumped into the passenger seat.

* * *

I ran through the hospital doors and braced myself on the front desk. "I'm here for Lucy Saltzman." I stated. "She's 15, medium brown hair."

"Your relation?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm her sister." I answered.

I saw my dad walk up to us and he pulled me into an embrace.

"How is she?" I asked him.

"She's still in surgery." dad answered. "Jeremy's waiting with us. He's the one who brought her to the ambulance."

I took Damon's head and headed down the hall to the waiting area, and there was Jeremy, holding Lucy's leather arrowhead choker. His eyes were red, like he'd been crying. I took the seat next to him and patted his shoulder.

"She's gonna be fine, trust me." I assured. "Lucy's strong."

Jeremy licked his lips and nodded. "Yeah, she is." he agreed.

One of the doctor's walked through the OR doors and his eyes kinda widened. "Are all of you here for Lucy?" he asked.

Dad stood up and took my hand. "I'm her father." he informed. "This is her sister."

I nodded. "How is she?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie, she was in critical condition when she was brought in." he admitted. "We went through four units of O negative while she was in surgery." he looked at the both of us. "Lucy's a strong girl; she has a broken leg, broken arm, some broken ribs, multiple lacerations and bruises, and a concussion." he sighed. "She's heavily sedated right now and we'll have to keep her for a couple days for observation."

"Can we see her?" Jeremy asked.

The doctor sighed. "For anyone other than immediate family, I can only allow about ten minutes. Hospital policy." he answered.

"Thank you doctor." dad said.

* * *

 **No POV**

Spencer took Jeremy and Damon back to see Lucy while Alaric stayed behind to discuss the best plan of action to take care of Lucy.

The young child of Ares lay motionless in a hospital bed; wires connecting her to an EKG machine and an oxygen tube hooked under her nose. A cast was around her right leg, a brace was around her right arm, and bandages covered the rest of her skin below her neck.

"Lucy." Jeremy gasped, running to the side of the bed. He took her right in both of his, caressing the top of it. "I'm here baby, I'm right here."

Spencer stood in the doorway, looking at her little sister. "I've never seen her look so fragile before." she admitted.

Damon wrapped his arm around Spencer's shoulder, pulling her close. "Don't worry." he assured. "Like you said, Lucy's strong. She'll get through this."

Spencer turned into his chest and started sobbing. Damon wrapped her in his arms, soothing her. Alaric stood by the window looking into the room, his eyes welling with moisture. At Lucy's bedside, Jeremy held one of her hand with his and, using his other, brushed some of her hair from her face. He leaned over her and planted a kiss on her forehead, brushing his nose against hers. Jeremy then placed his lips over hers, squeezing her hand. The EKG monitor beeped steadily and her chest rose and fell slowly.

Unbeknowest to the four, a young teenage girl stood at the end of the hallway, watching them. She pulled out a cellphone and tapped the first name on her recent call list.

"Hello?" an older woman's voice asked on the other line.

"She's critical, but alive." the teen answered. "They're gonna keep her a couple days for observations. But, seeing on who her father is, she'll pull through. She has to."

"Agreed." the woman replied. "Keep an eye on her and call me when she wakes up."

"You got it." the teen hung up and walked out of the hospital.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well that's season one for ya! Hope ya'll enjoyed the story so far and are ready for season two. I'll be changing the story summary and cover image to go along with the second season. Review plz! Thank you all loyal readers

~Demi


	9. The Return

**The Return**

* * *

Rhythmic beeping, shuffling cards, the steady beating heart, words echoing in my ears. _"Hang on Luce, I got ya. Just stay with me baby."_ My eyes shot open and I saw the speckled ceiling of a hospital room.

"Jeesh, and here I thought you'd bit the big one." a very familiar voice chuckled from my left. I rolled my head to that side and saw Nichole Donovan sitting in the chair with her legs crossed. She wore a black lace dress with cap sleeves and panty hoes, along with black bow heels that were at least four inches. Her blonde hair was curled and reeked of hairspray.

I sniffed the air, "Why do I smell a mixture of fruits and the ocean?" I asked aloud.

"A vampire came in last night and dosed you with his blood." a gruff voice answered.

I looked at the edge of my bed and saw Phoebus playing solitaire on the tray table. "And what did he look like?" I pressed, dreading the answer.

"Bad company for starters." chimed a feminine voice. "Dressed in black but had piercing blue eyes."

I closed my eyes and sighed, "Fuck." I cursed under my breath. The vampire in question was Damon Salvatore.

Phoebus hit my leg closest to him, causing me to wince and bite my lip to stifle a scream. "Language Lucy."

"She's always been vulgar." chuckled the second female, who walked up to the left side of my bed. She had dark hair with red low-lights flowing down her shoulders and hazel eyes; also wearing a black dress and high heels. "But, that's our Lucy." she smiled down at me as she brushed my bangs from my face. "You gave us quite the scare, little Lou."

"Cassandra." I greeted. "Last I checked you were running with a wolf down in the Sunshine State."

Cassandra crinkled her nose and sat down beside me. "I was, but I couldn't see things working out between us." she informed. "Then, I heard about Mayor Lockwood and felt I needed to come home."

"Home?" I repeated.

"She's a Fell." Nichole stated, standing up. "A member of one of the Founding Families here in Mystic Falls."

"Right." Cassandra agreed. "My parents were close with the Lockwoods before they died, and well-" she licked her lips, "Tyler's my best friend, or at least was, once. Anyway, I just wanted to offer my condolences and such, and maybe stick around."

I nodded, wincing at the throbbing pain in my head. "Next time I see Damon, I'll break his fucking neck." I reached up and probed my temple with my right hand, feeling it braced.

"That vampire saved your life, Lucy." Phoebus reminded. "If he hadn't injected his blood into you, you wouldn't have survived the night." he stopped his game and I met his eyes. "Now, you three girls are like my children, I worry about you."

Nichole held up her hands, "Hey, I've stayed out of this as much as possible. The Salvatore's killed my sister."

"Technically Damon turned Vicki and Stefan was forced to stake her to protect Jeremy and Elena." I cut in, sitting up and leaning against the pillows. "Ava's the one that buried her body out in the woods."

"Since when do you defend vampires?" Cassandra asked.

"Since I guess I'm sort of friends with them." I answered, shutting my eyes and rubbing my temples.

Phoebus sighed heavily. "The vampire blood is still fresh in her system, everything's heightened for her." he reminded. "Cassie, you and Nichole go on to the funeral, I'll stay here with Lucy."

"For what it's worth, I'm glad you're not dead." Nichole said, patting my left hand. "I don't think Jeremy could've handled losing you." she walked out, her heels clanking on the linoleum floor.

"We'll come by later Luce." Cassandra smiled, standing up. "Get some rest, then you can tell me all about who left you those." she glanced over to the end table where a vase of red roses and a black stuffed bear with a red nose sat. I knew instantly that they were both from Jeremy.

* * *

After Cassandra and Nichole left, Phoebus moved closer, looking over my injuries. "Mind telling me what fight you got into this time?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

I sighed, knowing I couldn't escape the question. "The vampires that attacked me when I was nine, they found me again." I answered honestly. "Two against one, years of rage festering over time, my pride getting the better of me, the need to win."

Phoebus held his hand up to stop me, "I understand." he cut in. "I know how you get when you're in a fight. And, throw in wanting to protect someone, that only intensified your desire to win." I gave him a confused look, to which he just smiled. "A young man was by your side for a few hours, until your sister took him home. He seemed to care for you dearly, he had your choker."

My hand instantly went to my throat, which was bare. "It must've sealed itself after I passed out." I closed my eyes and all I could see was Jeremy looking down at me, his deep brown eyes filled with fear and tears.

"He cares for you Lucy." Phoebus reiterated. "Who is he?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "His name's Jeremy Gilbert." I answered, looking my Satyr protector in the eyes. "He's a friend." Phoebus never broke eye contact, staring me down to get more information. "Jeremy knows everything."

"He know's your a demigod." Phoebus repeated. I nodded. "Did you tell him?"

"No." I quickly retorted. "Jeremy got suspicious and he did his research. He figured it out all on his own." My shoulders sank as I leaned into the pillows. I turned to the right and reached for the stuffed bear, looking it over, feeling my lips curl into a smile. "He's a great friend."

Phoebus shrugged his shoulders, "Well, from my point of view, it looked like that he cares about your as more than a friend." he chuckled. "Now, I'm going to go get your doctor, I'll be back in a bit." he patted my cheek and pecked the top of my head. He stood in the doorway and faced me, leaning on his cane for support, "And if you so much as take one step away from that bed, I'll break your other leg Lucy Elaine."

I rolled my eyes flipped him the finger with my braced hand, "I couldn't anyway." I pointed out. "Between the pain killers and the vampire blood, I'm certain I would pass out once I stood upright."

Phoebus smiled, "Good girl." he hobbled out of my room and I saw him pass the window.

My eyes drifted back to the bear, my lips still in a smile. "Jeremy Gilbert, you'll be the death of me." I muttered, setting the bear in the crook of my left elbow before closing my eyes and letting the pain killers do their thing.

* * *

I felt the sensation of knuckle's brushing against my cheek, making me stir awake. My head turned into the palm and when I opened my eyes, I saw Jeremy staring back at me. "Hey." I rasped, managing a small smile.

Jeremy lightly caressed my cheek, cupping it with his hand. "You scared me there Luce." his voice cracked as he swallowed, tracing my jawline with his thumb. "I thought I'd lost you."

I chuckled, feeling a sharp pain in my chest. "Yeah well, according to my Satyr I would've died if Damon hadn't injected his blood into me." I coughed, bracing my hand on my sternum. I caught my breath, getting to a sitting position. "My head's still swimming with the effects of his blood in my system."

"I thought vampire blood had healing properties?" Jeremy questioned, moving to sit on the side of the bed, facing me.

I nodded, "It does." I confirmed. "However, for demigods, it heightens everything to the point of nausea." I could see the faint glimmer of confusion reflected in his eyes. I licked my lips, "Okay, you know how when your hungover and your head is pounding so hard you feel like throwing up?" Jeremy nodded, placing his hands over mine. "That's how I feel right now, with Damon's blood in my system. It should pass before sundown." Jeremy interlocked our fingers, minding the brace on my right arm. I smiled and caressed the backs of his hands with my thumbs, "So, I heard something about a wake at the Lockwood Mansion. What happened?"

"Apparently the mayor was killed when the vampires attacked." Jeremy answered, giving my left hand a squeeze. "Elena's pissed I know so much. Says it's dangerous to know."

"I have to agree." I sighed, looking down at our interlocked fingers. "Jeremy, I wasn't expecting to live through last night." Looking up, I saw moisture well in his eyes. "I wanted you to know that what you felt for me-" I licked my lips, "those feelings were reciprocated."

"Well, you're alive Lucy." Jeremy reminded, leaning in closer. He touched his forehead to mine. "So now what?"

I closed my eyes and swallowed, brushing my nose against his, parting my lips. My breath hitched in my throat when Jeremy's lips met mine, igniting my whole body. I untangled my fingers from his and moved them up his arms, bracing them on the sides of his neck. One of Jeremy's hands moved to the back of my head while the other held the right side of my face. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip as he caressed my jawline. I tilted my face into his palm, parting my lips as his tongue slipped inside. Jeremy fisted a portion of my hair and I linked my wrists around his neck, closing the distance between us. When our lips parted, I exhaled heavily.

Jeremy chuckled, brushing his thumb down my neck with his fingers still tangled in my hair. "I can definitely get used to that." he muttered.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him, my wrists still around his neck. "A bet's a bet." I chuckled. "You won." I moved my hands to rest on his shoulders.

He smiled and kissed my forehead, caressing my cheek. "That bet doesn't matter to me." he admitted, our eyes meeting. "You're the type of girl worth waiting for."

I gasped lightly, my heartbeat increasing. "Why me?"

Jeremy wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. My ear was pressed against his chest, and I could hear his steady heartbeat. His chin rested on the top of my head as he gently rubbed my back. "I honestly don't know." he answered. "There's something about you that I can't put my finger on." I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent, relaxing in his arms. I felt his body turn to the side ever so slightly and he kissed the top of my head, smoothing out my hair. "I've gotta go."

I opened my eyes and pulled back, meeting his eyes. "Give Tyler my condolences." I mustered up a smile.

"Sure." Jeremy ran his fingers through my hair, gazing into my eyes like a love-struck puppy. "You just focus on healing."

"My Satyr threatened to break my other leg if I took one step away from this bed." I chuckled, leaning back against the pillows. "I've literally got nothing better to do except channel surf until I fall asleep."

"I'll come by again later." Jeremy slid off the bed, tucking my hair behind my ear. His hand lingered on my cheek as he kissed me again. I braced my hands on his forearms, craning my neck to kiss back. He pulled away, licking his lips. "Rest up baby." he whispered, pecking my forehead.

"Bye Jer." I smiled as I watched him leave with Elena and Jenna.

Barely a minute later, Phoebus walked back in and gave me a look. "Just a friend huh?" he questioned, shaking his head.

"Okay, so maybe we're more than 'just friends'." I replied, shrugging. My lips were still tingling from the kiss.

"I figured as much when I saw the roses and the bear." Phoebus smiled and moved the table tray between the two of us. "So, tell me all about Jeremy." he shuffled the deck.

"Well, we actually met on my first day at Mystic Falls High." I started, taking the cards he dealt me.

* * *

 **Later that night...**

Try as I might, the pain killers were winning. Jeremy had his arm wrapped around my shoulders and I was leaning against his chest. "I'm not leaving this room until you fall asleep." he chuckled, kissing my temple. "From here on, I'll be there for you."

"I can take care of myself Jeremy." I reminded, through the haze of morphine. I shifted slightly so our bodies were parallel to each other's, but I still kept my head on Jeremy's chest, hearing his heartbeat.

"Well right now you're high on pain killers." he looked down at me, grinning. "So, until you're back on your feet, I'm here." Jeremy rubbed my shoulder. He nuzzled the side of my head, "Let me in Lucy." he whispered. "I promise you won't regret it."

I turned my head slightly, meeting his eyes. With my braced arm, I reached up and brushed my knuckles down his cheek, twisting some of his hair around my finger. "Jer, you're going to need to give me some time." I swallowed. "It's not easy for me to open up."

"I can wait." Jeremy cut in, taking my hand in his. "I care about you Lucy, and I'll never hurt you."

I sighed and squeezed his hand, "Jeremy-" he cut me off by kissing me, interlocking our fingers. And just like before, everything ignited and my heart sped up. I tilted my head into his shoulder, feeling his arm tighten around me. I was the first to pull back, pursing my lips together.

"Get some sleep baby." he said in a low voice, rubbing my shoulder. "I'll see you in the morning." he planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Yeah." I muttered, looking up at him. "Thanks Jer, really."

He smiled and slid out of the bed, pulling the blanket up to my chest. "Anything for my girlfriend." he brushed his nose against mine before pecking my lips. "Sweet dreams of, whatever you Ares demigods dream about." he chuckled.

I giggled. "Mostly bloody wars and coming out on top." I joked.

"Goodnight Lucy." Jeremy pecked my lips once more.

I smiled as we pulled away, reaching up with my braced hand to run my fingers through his hair, brushing them down his jawline. "Night Jeremy." I leaned into the pillows, rolling onto my right side, holding the blanket with my left arm while my right rested under the pillow. As I drifted off, I felt Jeremy brush my hair behind my ear and kiss my temple before he left.

I heard the creaking of the door being opened and I jolted awake. Rolling over I scanned every corner of my hospital room. "Hello?" I asked aloud, moving to a sitting position. My body was in less pain than when I first came to, a great sign that it was healing. I felt the rush of wind and my head whipped to the left.

"Greetings little demigoddess." a chilling voice spoke.

As soon as I turned in that direction, I was pinned down by a vampire that looked strangely like, "Elena?" I questioned.

The vampire grinned, "Nope." she wrapped her hand around my throat, pushing me into the bed. "My name's Katherine." she introduced, her eyes turning black and red. "Now, you're going to pass on a message to those dear sweet Salvatores." Katherine applied more pressure on my throat, making me gasp. "Tell them that if they try to weasel their way around the rules of my little game, every single one of Elena's loved ones will meet a very unpleasant end." she took a deep breath, her smile only growing. "And I'll start with that adorable little brother of hers."

I went to fight her off, but she only laughed and was instantly by the door. "Now, rest up little demigoddess." she cooed, standing just across the threshold. "I look forward to seeing what you're capable of at full strength. Nighty-night." she waved and rushed out.

My hand went to my throat, which was tender to the touch. I slowed my breathing, taking a deep breath and exhaling. "I'll look forward to killing you." I coughed. "Bitch." My eyes closed and I fell back against the pillows, fading back into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **A/N: Well there ya have it, season two has begun! Thanks to all the readers who follow/favorite/review, so glad you enjoy this story. Hope this chapter won't disappoint.**

 **~XOXO Demi**


	10. Back to School

**Back to School**

* * *

Spencer pulled into a parking space and cut the engine to her truck. "So, I'm going to be helping set up the carnival with Elena, Bonnie, and Ava." she turned to face me. "You going to be okay?"

I scoffed. "I'm fine Spence." I assured, grabbing my schoolbag and opening the passenger side door. I carefully stepped out, holding my braced leg up and leaned against the truck, grabbing my crutches from the bed. "I'm a little pissed about the whole crutch thing, but, I had no say in the matter."

"Luce, you were stuck by a car and had fractures on the right side of your body." Spencer reminded me. "It would be rather suspicious if you showed up good as new twenty-four hours later."

I adjusted the crutches under my arms, sighing. "Whatever." I flipped my hair back. "Have fun setting up the carnival, I'll see you after school." I limped towards the school, keeping my right knee bent as my foot hovered over the ground.

* * *

Being crippled sucked. It was much more difficult to do the mundane things in life. While balancing on my left leg, I tried to grab my books for my first period. I tried shutting my locker with my right elbow, which I succeeded in doing, only I dropped all my stuff. Cursing my dad for making me do through with this, I groaned as I knelt to the floor.

"You know, if you needed help, all you had to do was ask." Jeremy chuckled as he knelt down in front of me.

I met his eyes, "Yeah well, I'm prideful." I pointed out, scooping up my Literature book and binder. "Asking for help is kinda difficult."

Jeremy took my elbow and helped me to my feet, adjusting the strap of his backpack. "I know, that's why I won't be giving you a choice." he took my book and binder from my arms. I lost my balance and fell right into his arms, bracing myself against his chest. "Easy, I got ya." Jeremy wrapped his arms around me, steadying me.

I instantly relaxed and looked up at him, "Thanks." I adjusted my crutches under my arms.

Jeremy smiled and leaned in, capturing my lips in a kiss. Holding my books with one arm, he wrapped his other around me, his hand resting on the small of my back. I closed my eyes and held his upper arm with my braced hand, moving it up till my fingers brushed through his hair. Jeremy gripped the fabric of my red leather jacket, rubbing my back as he pulled away. He smiled as our eyes met. "That's what boyfriends are for." his smile only grew. His hand moved from my back to my chin, holding it between his thumb and index finger. "I also have something else for you." he unzipped his backpack and pulled out my leather choker. "I've been holding onto this for you."

"Thank the gods." I sighed. "I've felt so weird without that."

Jeremy smiled and walked around behind me, fastening the choker around my neck. As soon as it clasped shut, I felt the power of my spear for what seemed like forever. I felt complete again. I turned to face Jeremy, "Thanks for keeping it safe."

"Anything for you, Lucy." he replied, brushing his knuckles down my cheek and kissing my forehead.

A familiar looking ring caught my attention. I took his right hand in mine and took a closer look, "Where'd you get this?" I asked, looking up at him.

"John gave it to me before he left." he answered, interlocking our fingers. "It was my dad's. The ring protects the wearer-"

"from death at the hands of a supernatural creature." I finished, licking my lips. "My dad has one too. Isobel gave it to him." I shook my head. "She must've gotten it from John when they were together, before her and my dad were married."

Jeremy nodded, and we walked down the hall to our English class. "It's still a weird concept to wrap your head around. I'm still processing."

I halted, and faced him. "Wait, what?" I questioned. "Processing what?"

"Dying and coming back to life." Jeremy answered.

My jaw fell slack, "When did this happen? Who killed you?" I kept my voice in a harsh whisper.

Jeremy sighed, "Last night." he told me. "Damon and Elena were arguing, I walked in on them. Then Damon broke my neck."

I gripped the bars on my crutches, biting my lip. "I'm gonna kill him." I muttered, feeling anger swell inside.

Jeremy braced his hand on my shoulder, "Lucy, you just got out of the hospital." he reminded. "Don't go after him so soon. He could kill you."

"I'd like to see him try." I scoffed. "Jeremy, he attacked you. I'm not okay with that. Damon needs to learn something; piss me off, you're dead. Plain and simple." I adjusted my crutches for the third time, sighing in frustration.

"As much as I would love to watch you take him out, you're in no shape to fight." he pointed out. "At least wait until you can get around without those." he motioned to my crutches. "I don't want to visit my girlfriend in the hospital again so soon after she got out."

I sighed, "Yeah, another thing we need to talk about." I looked over at him. "Hospitals are a last resort. I hate being cooped up there and drugged. It dulls my abilities making me practically defenseless."

"You were dying Lucy." Jeremy cut off. "I did what any other person would've done." he cupped my cheek, "I wasn't going to lose someone else I cared about."

I took a deep breath and exhaled. "I understand, but, in hospitals, I'm practically a sitting duck." I went on. "Next time something like that happens to me, there's someone from my mythology class you can take me to for medical attention. He's a centaur who knows all forms of medicine."

Jeremy nodded, "Okay, next time you need serious medical attention, I'll take you to that centaur." he promised.

I smiled and continued down the hall. When I walked in however, there was a new teacher sitting at the desk. She had blonde hair that reached her collar bones and looked about thirty, give or take a year. I also took the note of the Lapis Lazuli ring on her left hand, which glistened in the sunlight that poured into the classroom.

The bell rang and the students came pouring in. I took my seat and set my crutches aside. A young, African-American girl with long dark hair sat in the desk in front of me. She looked over her shoulder and gave me a sweet smile, "Hi, I'm Mary Sera." she introduced, extending her hand. "I just moved to town with my mom."

I shook her hand, "Lucy Saltzman." I returned the smile, feeling a weird sense that I knew her from somewhere. "Welcome."

"Thanks." Mary turned back to the front as the second bell rang to begin class.

The new teacher turned and faced us, grinning. "Morning students, I'm Lana Sera. Welcome to English."

* * *

The dismissal bell rang and I cast another glance at the new teacher before I left, sensing something that warned me to keep an eye on her.

Jeremy was roped into helping set up something for the carnival during second and third periods. The new girl, Mary, had the same schedule as me so I helped show her around. I met Jeremy by his locker after third period.

"Hey you two." Stefan greeted, joining us. "Glad to see you're okay Lucy."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm gonna be one these things for like two to three weeks." I told him. "I'm far from okay." Stefan chuckled and cracked a smile. I hit his kneecap with my left crutch. "Laugh now, I'll snap your neck once I'm off these things."

He pulled out a small vial of clear liquid and handed it to Jeremy, "I brought this for you, it's the same as the bracelet Elena gave you."

Jeremy took the vial, "So it protects me from compulsion?" he questioned.

I snatched the vial from him, removing the cap and taking a sniff. "Vervain." I clarified. "It's toxic to vampires. If ingested, it prevents them from feeding on you." I took his left wrist, where his bracelet was and poured the contents of the vial over the charm in the center. "Even a little bit of this stuff is potent enough to last for months."

"So, it's like a poison?" he asked, looking down at me. I nodded in confirmation.

"It's very poisonous." Stefan added. "It'll keep them out of your head."

Jeremy looked over his bracelet, before looping his arm through mine and interlocking our fingers. He gently ran his thumb over the brace on my hand. "But why vervain?" he asked, shifting his gaze to Stefan.

The vampire just shrugged. "I don't know." he answered honestly.

"Actually, there are certain natural herbs, roots and other elements that are harmful to vampires." I informed. Stefan and Jeremy both looked at me, "What? I'm a demigod, I know things." I chuckled.

"And what about a stake through the heart?" Jeremy asked me, nudging my ribs with his elbow.

"That's the most simple and well known way to kill a vampire." I answered.

"But has to be wood." Stefan added.

Jeremy met his eyes, "You're pretty confident telling me all the different ways I could kill you." he pointed out.

Stefan took a step closer, gently grasping Jeremy's shoulder. "Jeremy, if I thought you wanted to kill me, we'd be having a different conversation." his eyes shifted to me. "And it wouldn't be with a demigoddess who could easily kill me within earshot."

"Smart vampire." I praised in a giddy tone, patting Stefan's shoulder. "But, you needent worry, unless you give me a reason to want you dead, I won't kill you." I added, back to my normal self. "Your brother however, is at the top of my list of 'Creatures I wish to kill, painfully' right now."

Stefan stuck his hands in his pockets, "For now, I want the both of you to forget about Damon for the time being." he advised, shifting his gaze to me. "As of right now Lucy, he's at least thirty times stronger than you and he's not stable." his eyes moved back to Jeremy. "You gotta try to move forward."

"I was killed by a vampire and brought back by a magic ring." Jeremy reminded. I gently squeezed his hand, ignoring the sharp pain in my wrist and arm. "How do you move forward from that?"

Stefan sighed. "Today, we have a nice distraction courtesy of the slave driver Elena." he said quickly because said girl joined us. "Hello, Elena."

"Hey." she greeted, smiling. "Lucy, so glad you're okay." she patted my left shoulder, "You had us worried."

I shrugged. "Please Elena, it's gonna take alot more than that to keep me down for good." I gave her an assuring smile, which she seemed to believe.

Elena nodded, looking to her brother, "Hey, um, Jeremy-" she started to say.

"Yeah, yeah, I set up the goldfish toss." he cut her off. "All 300 goldfish. It's gonna be epic." he shut his locker door. "C'mon Luce, we have history."

"Right." I followed him to the classroom, waving back to Elena and Stefan. "Hey Jer, you know you can talk to me right? I've come close to death a few times."

* * *

Jeremy stopped and pulled me to the side, away from the crowd of students. "Actually there is something I want to talk to you about." he admitted.

"What is it?" I brushed my bangs out of my face.

"I want you to teach me how to kill a vampire." Jeremy's eyes were hard and serious, and never wavered from mine.


	11. The Carnival

**The Carnival**

* * *

"This actually isn't half bad." I chuckled as Jeremy and I walked around the school carnival. "Elena, Bonnie, Ava, and Spencer did a great job."

Jeremy chuckled as he rubbed my shoulder, a black stuffed horse under his other arm. "Yeah they did." he kissed my temple. "So you were saying about the whole 'wooden stake' aspect of killing a vampire."

I nodded, "Right, well that method has been around for as long as vampires. It's believed by some cultures that certain trees had mystical properties and therefore believed they could kill an 'immortal' creature such as vampires." I tucked loose hair behind my ear, "Of course there are other, more violent methods."

"Like what?" Jeremy pressed, pulling me closer and kissing the top of my head.

"Decapitation, dismemberment then set on fire, heart extraction." I looked up and smiled, raising my eyebrows. "Of course, heart extraction is the hardest. It takes a great deal of force to punch straight through the sternum and grab the heart." I lightly jabbed Jeremy's chest for emphasis.

We passed by the karaoke booth, where Cassandra was dancing on the stage, microphone in hand and singing '(You Drive Me) Crazy' by Britney Spears. "Huh, I didn't know Cassie was back in town." Jeremy muttered. "I haven't seen her in about a year."

"You know her?" I asked, looking up at him.

Jeremy nodded, "Yeah, her and Vicki were friends." he twisted a strand of my hair around his finger. "Do you know her?"

I smiled and looked back to Cassie, "Yeah, she's a demigod too." I informed. "A daughter of Apollo."

Jeremy nodded, "Makes sense." he shrugged, rubbing my arm. "Come on, let's grab something to eat."

"Sounds good." I pecked his cheek as we walked away, Cassie's voice carrying through the speakers across the carnival grounds.

As we approached the food cart, my watch beeped. "What's the alarm for?" Jeremy asked, setting the black horse he won me at the dart booth to the side.

"To remind me to take my pain medication." I answered, digging my prescription bottle from my bag. "My dad wants me to take these, just because the extent of my injuries were near-fatal. But, I did mix in some Ambrosia powder, just to speed up the healing process." I popped one of my pills, covered in the purple powder and swallowed, licking my lips. "Gods that's awful."

"Here, drink this." Jeremy handed me his soda, which I gulped down. I wiped my chin with my jacket sleeve, catching my breath.

"Jeremy." Damon chuckled, walking up to us. "So good to see you alive."

I rolled my eyes and stepped up beside Jeremy. "Aren't you a little old for a school carnival?" I questioned, standing tall.

"About 150 years too old." Damon noted, taking a piece of popcorn Jeremy had just ordered.

My boyfriend just shook his head and scoffed. "You're pretty funny cracking jokes when I could blow the whole lid off this thing by telling someone what you really are." he threatened, standing between me and Damon.

"Oh, please tell me that that is not a threat." Damon smirked.

"Maybe it is." Jeremy replied, turning his back and walking away, wrapping his arm around me.

In an instant, Damon had Jeremy in a chokehold and had shoved me into the side of a dumpster. "Okay, this is what we're not gonna 're not gonna walk around like we're invincible when it's this easy for me to end you." he released Jeremy, who stumbled slightly but kept on his feet. "If you wanna tell people what I really am, go ahead and try. I will shove this ring," he held up the Gilbert family ring he snatched, "so far up your ass you'll really have something to choke on." he tossed it to me and turned his back.

I gave the ring back to Jeremy and set my crutches against the dumpster. "Damon, if you were as smart as you were cocky, you'd know better than to spout threats in front of me." I narrowed my eyes as he turned to face me.

Damon shook his head, "In your current state, you couldn't take me little demi-slayer." he chuckled.

He turned his back and I smirked, "Guess you don't want to hear the message Katherine told me to give to you." I called. That made him halt. Then, he rushed towards me, his blue eyes boring down into my brown ones. My smirk only grew, "She said that if you try to weasel your way around the rules of her little game, every single one of Elena's loved ones will meet a very unpleasant end." I quoted her verbatim.

Damon pushed me against the dumpster, his eyes set in a glare. "When did she tell you this?" he demanded.

"Last night, she came into my hospital room." I answered, resisting his strength. "I don't know what her game is, but I see something in common between you two."

"Oh really?" Damon questioned, releasing his grip on my shoulders. "What?"

I broke his arm and got behind him, keeping my braced arm around his neck and bent him over my shoulder. "You both threatened Jeremy." I said in a low voice only he could've heard. "Let's see how you like it." with all the strength I could muster I broke Damon's spine and neck simultaneously, dropping his limp body.

"Okay, that was sexy." Jeremy stated, smiling at me.

I shook my head and dragged Damon's body to the dumpster, tossing him onto some garbage bags, brushing my hands together after. "That felt good." I grabbed my crutches and walked up to Jeremy. "That'll keep him down for an hour or so." I chuckled.

Jeremy wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him, kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck to steady myself, kissing back. Jeremy's other arm snaked around my upper back, his fingers twisting around my hair. He lifted me off the ground, holding the back of my head, deepening our kiss. I ran my hands through his hair, smiling against his lips, a light giggle escaping.

"Let's get outta here." Jeremy voted, still holding me off the ground.

I nodded. "I'll call us a cab." I steadied myself as I grabbed my crutches. "Where do you want to go?" we walked to the edge of the school parking lot and I pulled out a small whistle, hailing the Chariot of Damnation by tossing a drachma onto the center line, " _Stêthi 'Ô hárma diabolês._ "

* * *

The taxi materialized and skidded to a halt right in front of us. I opened the backdoor and let Jeremy get in first, following suit and shutting the door. "So, just wanna head back to your place or did you have something else in mind?" I looked over at him, laying my crutches over my knees.

"The Salvatore House." Jeremy answered.

"684 Abernathy Road." I informed the Gray Sisters. "It's a giant boarding house on the hill, can't miss it."

"Right away young demigoddess." said Tempest, who was the driver.

I grabbed Jeremy's hand, "Brace yourself." I whispered, just as the taxi lurched forward. We both pressed our backs into the seat as the scenery around Mystic Falls sped past us in a blur.

"Who are they?" Jeremy asked, staring at the three sisters in the front.

"You know the Fates from Greek myth?" I whispered back. "That's basically them. This taxi is the quickest mode of transportation for any demigod." I chuckled, "So, why the boarding house?"

Jeremy shrugged his shoulders. Before he could speak, the taxi skidded to a stop and we both lurched forward and were flung back into the seats. "That'll be twenty drachmas." all three sisters said in unison, looking back at me.

I nodded, "Okay, as soon as I get out, I'll pay you." I opened the door and carefully stepped out, shifting my weight slightly and shaking off the head rush from the drive. I dug through my small purse and counted twenty drachmas. The sister known as Wasp rolled the window down and held out her hand, which I placed the coins in. She gripped my wrist, and stared right at me with their shared eye. "Beware the immortal creature of two lineages." she warned. "A powerful talisman over four flaming circles. Creatures bound by the moon and sun, the immortal warrior, and the shadow self, all sacrificed to break the binding. Two will pass to the Other Side, while two will be reborn by the sun's rising."

I yanked my arm back as the taxi sped away and was soon out of sight in a cloud of smoke. My hair blew from the gust created and all I could do was stand there, jaw open. "What in Hades does that even mean!" I yelled into thin air. "Crazy witches." I shook my head and walked up the stairs and through the threshold just in time to see Jeremy open the bottle of bourbon on the table behind the couch. "And what are you doing?" I asked, giving him a slightly judgmental look.

"I was planning on lacing it with vervain." he answered, turning to face me.

I made my way into the living room, taking a seat on the couch, stretching my legs out. "May I ask why?" I pondered, pouring myself a glass of bourbon before Jeremy dumped a vial of vervain in the bottle.

He took the spot beside me, draping my legs across his lap. "It's something John said to me before he left. About being raised to hate vampires." Jeremy looked down at the Gilbert family ring, twisting it around his finger. "If my dad were still here, I wonder what he-" he bit his lip, closing his eyes.

"Jer." I sighed, reaching across to take his hand in both of mine, caressing the back of it. "I'm sure he'd be proud of you. You've always stood up for what you believe in." I tilted his head so we could see each other. "You never gave up on me, even after finding out what I was."

"Yeah well, you still have a beating heart." Jeremy reminded.

"Yeah well, I met John at the Founder's kickoff party when he came back into town." I sighed. "He looked me straight in the eyes and said if I cared about you, I should stay away."

With his free hand, Jeremy brushed some hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear. "Thanks for not listening to him." he chuckled, rubbing his thumb over my bottom lip. "I wish my parents could've met you."

My lips curled into a smile, "I'm not exactly the type of girl to bring home to your parents." a light chuckle escaped me as I looked down.

"Look at me." Jeremy whispered. I moved my eyes back up to his, his thumb caressing my chin. He leaned in closer, tilting my face up to meet his. I closed my eyes as Jeremy's lips brushed over mine, sending a shiver down my spine. Our fingers interlocked, molding perfectly together.

I pulled back first, touching my forehead to his, my lips curling into a smile. "Go grab a piece of wood from the pile." I told him. "I'll show you how to sharpen it to a point."

Jeremy grinned and kissed my forehead, grabbing a long, thick piece of wood. I pulled a small dagger from my boot. When Jeremy sat back down, I took the wood from him. "Okay, now, basic common sense, scrape away." I demonstrated by scraping the blade down the stake. "It takes time and concentration." I handed the wood and knife to Jeremy, slowly guiding his hand as he whittled away to the point.

I laid my head on his shoulder, holding onto his arm. I didn't know why, but whenever I was with Jeremy, it was like there was something more to my life than just being a demigoddess daughter of the Greek god of War. I found myself gazing at him, my heart fluttering, and for the life of me couldn't understand why. I barely knew Jeremy, and he had no idea what I was capable of.

"What are you two doing here?" Damon cleared his throat.

I jerked back, seeing Damon standing a few feet from us, his arms crossed. I cleared my throat and batted my eyelashes, reaching for the glass of bourbon I poured earlier. "The carnival got boring so we decide to sneak in and drink your booze." I lied, downing the liquor.

"And cuddling on my couch apparently." Damon shook his head. "Do either of your sisters know you're here?"

"Nope." I answered, shaking my head.

The older vampire simply shook his head and joined us in the living room, opening the glass bourbon bottle. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw that Jeremy looked away, "I wouldn't." he muttered.

Damon raised an eyebrow, his gaze shifting towards me. I sighed, glancing from Jeremy back to Damon, "It's laced with vervain." I informed, resting my elbow on the back of the couch, my temple laying over my braced hand.

"Now why would either of you do that?" Damon pressed.

"So I could stake you with this." Jeremy spoke up, holding the stake in clear view.

Damon smirked, shaking his head. "You came here to kill me?" he questioned, pacing around to the side of the couch.

"Well, it's only fair." Jeremy pointed out, standing up and facing Damon. "You killed me first."

Damon never faltered, "What made you wisen up?"

Jeremy shrugged. "My father hated vampires. My uncle too." his voice was low, with a little uncertainty. "They were absolute. They knew exactly what they stood for. And I figure maybe I should too. I mean, stand for something."

Seeing the conflicting emotions in his eyes, I got up from the couch and wrapped both of my hands around his arm, leaning into his back for support. "What's killing Damon gonna do for you exactly?" I whispered, laying my chin on his shoulder. Jeremy looked into my eyes and shook his head. I used my braced hand to brush some loose strands of hair from his face, giving him a gentle smile. He dropped the stake and wrapped his arms around me, laying his cheek against my temple as he ran his hand over my hair. I closed my eyes and leaned into his shoulder. "Thank you Lucy." Jeremy whispered, kissing the side of my head.

Damon cleared his throat, staring at the two of us. "Look, I don't do the whole big brother thing very well. Sorry I don't have any cookies and milk to offer you kids."

I rolled my eyes, looking in his direction. "Dick." I scoffed, leading Jeremy to the front door.

"Wait." Damon called, halting us. "My father hated vampires too." he admitted, plopping down on the couch. "For the same reason your dad did." he glanced at Jeremy. "Only it was 1864. People knew how to whittle." he held up the, crudely crafted stake. "Did you do this?"

Jeremy chuckled. "Yeah, I tried. It's harder than it looks."

I giggled, "Don't worry, after the first dozen or so, it gets easier." I informed, lightly nudging his side. "You'll get the hang of it."

The front door opened and I glanced over my shoulder and saw Ava strode inside. "What brings you two here?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"They were just leaving." Damon interrupted, stepping up beside me. "Ava, you can take little Gilbert home, and I'll take the demi-slayer."

Ava just shrugged her shoulders, "Okay fine, whatever. C'mon Jeremy." she spun on her heels and walked right out the front door, unlocking her Impala.

Damon and I followed and he opened the passenger side door to his '67 Camaro. I turned to face Jeremy, who's eyes still reflected uncertainty. "Hey, you'll find your niche, don't worry." I assured. "It'll take some time to process everything. It will get easier."

Jeremy met my eyes and nodded, taking my hand in his, "At least I've got you to help me through it." he caressed the back of my hand. "Maybe I'll be just as badass as you one day."

I chuckled, "In your dreams. I've had years to perfect the craft that is my badassness." I licked my lips, squeezing his hand. "I'll call you." I leaned up and pecked his cheek. "Goodnight Jeremy."

I slid into the passenger seat of Damon's car, propping my leg on the dashboard and holding the stuffed black horse on my lap.

* * *

The drive was annoyingly quiet. That is until Damon dropped a bombshell, "Caroline's a vampire now."

I looked over at him. "Let me guess, Katherine."

Damon nodded. "Yep." he confirmed. "Ava's taking responsibility for teaching her 'Vampire 101'."

I shrugged. "The real problem is Katherine." I scoffed. "I say we hunt that bitch down, torture he until she spills her guts as to why she's here, then kill her."

"A demigoddess after my own heart." Damon sneered. "But, it won't be that easy."

"Good." I smirked, "I do love a challenge."


	12. Road Trip

**Road Trip**

* * *

"I still don't see why Damon has to tag along." I groaned as I limped behind my sister. "He's only going to be an annoying nuisance."

Spencer shook her head as she tossed the bags in the trunk of dad's car. "He wants to see firsthand what we find, you know he barely trusts us."

I sighed, balancing on my crutches. "Can't we just break his neck and toss him in the trunk? It'll make me a lot more comfortable."

"No can do little demi-slayer." Damon chuckled from behind me. "I called shotgun."

I narrowed my eyes into a glare as the older vampire strode past me, sliding into the passenger seat. "This is going to be a long day."

"You'll be fine." Jeremy assured from behind me, lightly gripping my shoulders. He kissed the back of my head, his arms moving around me, latching around my stomach. "This trip might be the closure you need."

I scoffed. "I got my closure when I stood over Isobel's grave." I reminded, tilting my head up to meet his eyes. "That woman that came to town was just a monster who looked like the woman I once called 'Mom'." I adjusted my body so I was facing Jeremy, his arms still locked around me.

"Think you can manage one day without me?" Jeremy chuckled, caressing the small of my back.

I shook my head, "I managed fairly well long before I met you." I reminded, not hiding my smile. "I'm pretty sure it's you who can't manage one day without me." I raised an eyebrow. "After all, you've stuck to me like glue since we met."

"I was smitten instantly." he defended, brushing his nose against mine.

"Smitten? Seriously, that's the best you got?" I challenged.

"Not even close." Jeremy pulled my face up to his, capturing my lips, nipping my bottom lip. He kept one arm around me while his other hand rested under my chin, keeping my face tilted up. Jeremy was the first to pull away, holding my chin between his thumb and index finger.

My lips curled into a smile, "I'll call you when we get to Duke." I promised, adjusting my grip on my crutches. My dad's car horn sounded, making me shoot a glare at Damon. "But no promises I won't kill Damon while we're there."

"I won't shed a tear." Jeremy admitted, biting back a laugh.

He walked me to the car, opening the back door. Spencer was behind the driver's seat, headphones in and her nose in a book, _The Wolf Gift_ by Anne Rice. "Great, I'm gonna be squished in the middle." I rolled my eyes and tossed my crutches into the trunk space where the bags were. I leaned into Jeremy for support, keeping my right foot off the ground. "I so can't wait till that's all healed." I groaned, sliding into the backseat.

"Here, this should help pass the time." Jeremy pulled out his black iPod with the headphones twisted around it. "I won't be needing it much today."

I took it from him and unwound the headphones, "Thanks." I smiled. "I'm sure we have similar tastes in music." I skimmed through the artists list and saw a few bands I liked; The Birthday Massacre, Shinedown, and Nickleback.

"Just don't be too judgmental." Jeremy added, twisting the end of my ponytail around his finger.

I shrugged. "Trust me, I'm the last person to judge based on music." I admitted, facing him.

"Who would you say your favorite band is?" he asked.

"Evanescence." I answered. "The tone of Amy Lee's voice is just so haunting. It's dark and beautiful."

"Let's get this show on the road." dad called, climbing into the driver's seat.

Jeremy nodded and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Call me later?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I pecked his lips then scooted into the middle seat so Elena could climb in. She shut the door and dad drove off. I slipped in the headphones, went to the list of Nickleback songs and let them play through, propping my braced leg on the hutch between the two seats up front.

* * *

Damon glanced up at the rear-view mirror, a smirk on his face. "How are you three doing back there?" Spencer was too engrossed in her book, I leaned my head back against the seat, while Elena just sighed and looked out the window. "You know, this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly." Damon chuckled.

"I don't think she's pretending." dad corrected. "You did kill her brother."

"There is a huge asterisk next to that statement." Damon reminded. "He came back to life."

"Thanks to a ring you didn't know he was wearing." I muttered, meeting Damon's reflected eyes.

"Why are you so sure I didn't know?" Damon questioned, looking back at me. He gently patted the thick medical boot on my right leg.

"Did you?" Elena asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes." Damon answered.

Elena shook her head. "You're lying." she scoffed.

"Elena, I saw the ring." Damon defended. "It's a big, tacky thing. Kinda hard to miss."

I shook my head, "Dad, are we there yet?"

"Less than an hour." he answered.

I closed my eyes and tuned out everything else around me.

* * *

"We're here Lucy." Elena nudged my arm. I shook off the momentary daze and followed her out, steadying myself against the car. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, just can't wait until I can take this damn boot off."

"Think of it as a growing experience." Spencer suggested, handing me my crutches.

I rolled my eyes, "Not likely." I snipped, making my way after dad and Damon.

"So Isobel was officially employed by the Anthropology Department given that most paranormal phenomena is rooted in folklore." dad informed as we walked through the Anthropology building lobby. We found a young woman, whom dad approached. "Excuse me. Hi, I'm Alaric Saltzman. I called earlier."

"Yes. Uh, of course." the woman replied, shaking his hand. "I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant. Comparative folklore." she looked back at the rest of us. "Oh, let me grab Isobel's keys."

"Uh, these are friends of mine; Damon and Elena." dad motioned to the two. "And these two are my daughters; Spencer and Lucy." he wrapped both his arms around our shoulders.

Vanessa nodded, "Yeah, Isobel had pictures of them. Nice to meet you two." she grabbed a set of keys and led us to my former mom's office. "Isobel's office is right through there. She was one of my first professors." she told us, opening up the office. "I'm a grad student. She was brilliant, and one of the reasons I went into folklore."

We stepped inside and I looked around. The office was large, yet cluttered. Shelves were packed with books and boxes were stacked in various corners and nooks. My eyes found Isobel's desk and I saw various pictures of her and dad, Spencer and me, and even the last family photo taken around Christmas. I picked up the family photograph, looking at the smiling eleven year old girl with her hair in pigtails. The last genuine smile I had, until I met a certain brown-eyed boy that was making me take a second look at the world.

I had barely noticed Vanessa had left, until she shot an arrow at Elena. In an instant, Spencer pushed her out of the way and Damon shielded them both, the arrow lodging in his back. With a grunt, he fell to the floor. Dad grabbed Vanessa's arm and pushed her against the wall, restraining her.

In a smaller room in Isobel's office, probably where she did her solo research, Spencer, dad, and I were interrogating Vanessa. She moved to get up, but I shoved her back down, applying pressure to her shoulder until she screamed.

"Okay, I freaked!" she yelled. "You would have done the same thing. It is not possible."

"What's not?" I asked, crossing my braced leg over my other one.

Vanessa caught her breath. "Katherine Pierce can't be alive. And Damon Salvatore died in 1864, along with his younger brother and sister. Okay, I read Isobel's research."

"Well, then you should know just how possible this is." dad told her.

Damon and Elena walked in. Spencer stood in between the two, her hand on Elena's shoulder. "This is Elena Gilbert, Isobel's biological daughter and a descendant of Katherine Pierce." she then motioned to Damon, "And this is Damon Salvatore, who you just shot."

"I'd be extra nice to me right now." Damon sneered.

"Look, we need your help." Elena spoke up. "We need to see all of Isobel's research. Anything related to Mystic Falls."

* * *

We broke into smaller groups and sorted through the various boxes Isobel had all over her office. I held my cell phone between my ear and shoulder, sitting on a small desk with my legs dangling over the side. "The fact that she wasn't very organized makes this very difficult." I vented to Jeremy. "It'll be a miracle if we find anything of use."

"I'm sure you guys will find something." Jeremy assured.

I shook my head and moved on to the next box, and my eyes widened. "Hang on, I think you might be on to something." I lifted it onto my lap, the Greek characters changing to block English letters. I removed the lid and blinked.

"Lucy!" Jeremy yelled. "What did you find?"

"A box full of documents and journals written entirely in Greek." I answered. "Maybe Isobel thought eventually we'd come for her research and thought this might be of use for me." I flipped through one of the journals. "Katára tou íliou kai tis selínis."

"What?" Jeremy asked.

 _"Creatures bound by the moon and sun."_ the warning the Gray Sisters gave echoed in my mind. "Uh, Jer I'll call ya back. I think I might've found something."

"Okay sure. Talk to ya later." he hung up and I did the same, slipping my phone into the back pocket of my jean shorts.

* * *

I grabbed the journal, marking my place, distributing my weight over my crutches I limped out of the small room and joined my dad and every one else. "Hey, I might've found something." I announced, getting their attention.

"What did you find Luce?" Elena asked, hurrying to my side.

I flipped open the journal and traced my finger over the phrase I found. "Katára tou íliou kai tis selínis." I repeated.

"That's Greek." Vanessa confirmed. "Isobel had some documents in the language, I just assumed she had translations somewhere else."

"Well, Lucy kinda knows the language." Spencer informed. "She's special like that."

"And for those of us who don't speak Greek?" Damon pressed, looking right at me.

"It translates to 'curse of the sun and moon'." I clarified. "It seems to be a Greek translation of an Aztec legend." I read down the page, the characters changing from one language to another right before my eyes.

"What does it say Lucy?" dad asked.

"Uh, it's basically saying that both vampires and werewolves had free reign until an Aztec shamen cursed both species, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon."

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked.

"If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse." Spencer reminded, shaking her head. "What else does that journal say Luce?"

"It says that werewolves will attack humans, but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice." I answered, shifting my gaze to Damon. "Vampires."

Damon scoffed, wearing his traditional smirk. "Well, if werewolves are hunting vampires, I would know about it."

I bit my lip, "Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive." I added, flipping the page. "It says here," I tapped the second line of characters. "Hundreds of years ago, vampires hunted them almost to extinction."

"Why?" Elena asked, genuinely curious.

"Protection." I answered, showing her a line of text. "Mia boukiá lykánthropos eínai moiraía gia éna vampír." I read, my finger tracing over the words. "A werewolf bite is fatal to a vampire."

* * *

The sun was slowly setting, which meant it was nearing our time to head back to Mystic Falls. The three boxes full of Greek documents and journals were addressed to me, so I was free to take them back with us. Spencer loaded them into the trunk of dad's car.

"I wonder what else is in those boxes." Spencer sighed, shutting the trunk.

I shrugged. "Who knows, but Isobel must've thought they were important." I leaned against the car. "Otherwise she wouldn't have left them for me."

Spencer stood beside me, "She loved you, you know?" she nudged my arm. "It may not have been apparent when she came back into our lives but, mom loved you. And she knew you'd grow up to be strong."

I scoffed. "Yeah well, what she thought doesn't really matter to me anymore." I opened the front passenger door and climbed inside, propping my leg up on the dashboard, covering myself with the black hoodie Jeremy lent me for the day. I scrolled down to Daughtry and played through the songs, resting against the headrest. The full moon shining brightly in the dark night sky.


	13. We Meet Again

**Synantiómaste kai páli (We meet again)**

* * *

It's been a few days since the trip to Duke and I've spent them combing over the journals Isobel left for me. The ones written cover to cover in Greek. I also had a few folders full of illustrations that went along with the journals.

Jeremy took me down to Steven's Quarry, saying I needed to get out. He didn't give me any choice in the matter whatsoever. What caught me off guard was the picnic setup in the trunk of his car.

As I read over the journal, Jeremy sat behind me, his chin resting on the top of my head. "You know, this would be a bit more realistic if you could actually read Greek." I titled my head to look up at him.

Jeremy pecked my lips, wrapping his arms around me. "I wasn't paying attention to the journal." he whispered, his lips curling into a smile. "I'm more interested in the demigoddess reading it." he nuzzled my cheek, planting a kiss on my temple.

I rolled my eyes. "You think you're quite the charmer, aren't you?" I chuckled, batting my eyelashes.

"I'd like to think so." he replied, caressing my upper arm. "So, what exactly does the journal say?"

"Istoría tou Lykáona." I answered. "Story of Lycaon."

Jeremy's smile grew as he leaned in closer, "It's so sexy when you speak Greek." he pecked my lips, brushing his knuckles down my jawline.

I giggled, pulling away. "Just wait until you see me kill something, you'll rethink this relationship." I flipped to the ear-marked page where I left off. "Lycaon is said to be the father of all werewolves. According to the legend, he tested Zeus by serving him the roasted flesh of his son Nyctimus, in order to see whether Zeus was truly omniscient. In return for these gruesome deeds, Zeus transformed Lycaon and his offspring into the forms of a wolf."

"Damn." Jeremy commented, rubbing my shoulder.

"Yeah, well, Zeus is a dick that way." I scoffed. "Instead of saving his own daughter's life, he turned her into a pine tree that would act as a barrier to protect Camp Half Blood." I bit my lip, remembering the first time my sister Clarisse told me the story of Thalia Grace. "She's alive now, thanks to the Golden Fleece, but that's a moot point." I slammed the journal shut and fell back on the blanket, my arms stretched out above my head.

"You don't talk about your father much." Jeremy noted, laying beside me propped up on his elbow. He brushed some hair from my face, his hand resting on my cheek.

"What's there to say?" I shrugged, rolling onto my side. "By Zeus' orders, the gods weren't allowed contact with their offspring. That is, until after the war against Kronos." I closed my eyes, images from that time flashing through my mind. I took a deep breath and exhaled, opening my eyes. "After the victory, Percy requested that the gods claim their mortal offspring. There was a feast around camp and we actually got to meet our godly parents. Ares isn't much for conversation, and he only praised our performance on the battlefield."

"Well, isn't that sort of like a compliment?" Jeremy questioned.

I looked him dead in the eyes, "Well yeah, but still." I sighed. "I was twelve when I fought in that war Jer. I saw and did things a twelve year old girl should never see or do. I watched comrades die. I watched my own half-siblings die." I closed my eyes. "It's a dark spot in my past I don't like to remember."

I felt Jeremy's hand brush down my cheek and rest on my neck. "Lucy, if you want to talk about-"

"I don't." I cut off, reaching up to take his hand, meeting his deep brown puppy-dog eyes. "Sorry." I apologized, lacing our fingers together. "It's just, we have other things to deal with. Werewolves are not to be taken lightly, they're more dangerous than vampires."

Jeremy caressed the back of my hand with his thumb. He leaned down and kissed me, squeezing my hand as me moved it to my side. I closed my eyes and kissed back, moving my hand up his arm, gently squeezing his shoulder. I tangled my fingers in his hair, leaning up to deepen the kiss, wrapping my other arm around his upper back, fisting the fabric of his jacket.

* * *

A small gust of wind blew, and it carried a soft voice that whispered "Lucy."

I pulled back with a gasp, looking around. There was nobody else except me and Jeremy. "Luce?" he questioned, his hand resting on the curve of my hip. "What is it?"

The soft voice spoke my name again as another breeze blew through my hair, sending a chill throughout my body. "Did you hear that?" I asked, standing up.

"Hear what?" Jeremy shrugged.

"Lucy." the wind whispered once more.

"That." I turned to face him. "Someone, or something, is out there." I looked back towards the forest, the breeze blowing by again. "And it's calling my name."

Jeremy was suddenly at my side, his arm around my lower back. "Lucy, I don't hear anything." he admitted. "I think we should get out of here."

A small image by the treeline caught my eye. I took a step closer and squinted for a better look; it was a little girl with dark skin and pigtails wearing a light pink dress. Another breeze blew by, this time saying something different "Come and catch me Lucy." The little girl then took off.

"Margaret?" I muttered, running after her.

* * *

I ran deep into the woods, following the sound of the little girl's laughter. My heart was racing, my blood pumping, my mind swirling with questions. There was no way this could be Margaret. She was dead. I knew that. Or maybe, by some sheer miracle, she was alive. I didn't know what to think anymore.

A thick fog rolled in which made me stop. I looked around in all directions, the fog getting thicker all around me. The little girl's laughter echoed throughout the forest, seemingly coming from all directions. "Where are you?" I yelled, looking around. "Who are you?"

"You know who I am silly." the little girl giggled.

I pinpointed where the voice was coming from and walked in that general direction. The small figure darted behind the trees, leaving no visble trail other than a breeze. I ran after her, my adrenaline pumping. I came to a clearing and suddenly froze when I saw the child standing a few feet ahead of me, staring at a tree stump. Carefully, I walked up behind her and went to touch her shoulder.

"Lucy." Jeremy's voice came from right behind me and I spun around to face him. He braced his hands on my shoulders, rubbing them. The look in his eyes reflected fear and confusion. "You're okay." he pulled me to his chest, wrapping his arms around my back. That's when I realized how hard I was panting. "You just took off into the woods like you saw a ghost or something. Freaked me out a little."

I bit my lip and caught my breath, taking a step back. "A ghost pretty much sums it up I think." I muttered, turning back to the stump. Only there wasn't a stump at all, and the little girl wasn't anywhere to be found. All I saw was a little caramel brown stuffed rabbit with a red ribbon tied around it's neck. "Oh my gods." I gasped, picking up the animal and brushing off the dirt and leaves. "I recognize this."

Jeremy rubbed my shoulders, standing right behind me. "Okay Luce, what the hell is going on?" he asked, his voice shaky.

"I don't have any idea." I answered honestly. "But, that little girl-"

"What little girl?" Jeremy cut off.

I raised an eyebrow as I turned to face him, holding the rabbit in my arms. "A little girl was calling my name. She looked familiar so I went after her." I squeezed the stuffed animal tighter.

"Who did she remind you of?" Jeremy cupped my cheek, caressing it. "Talk to me Lucy."

I looked up and met his eyes, biting my lip. "Margaret. She reminded me of Margaret." I looked down at the stuffed rabbit, brushing her ears back. "This is hers. Her name is Lucy."

"Are you sure?" Jaremy questioned. "It could just be a look-alike."

I shook my head, "It's hers!" I stated, showing him the nameplate in the center of the ribbon. "I know because I made this for her." I took a deep breath and exhaled. "I have one just like it for a similar looking rabbit, that I named Margaret."

Jeremy didn't say anything. He just pulled me to his chest and held me, twisting his fingers in my hair. I relaxed in his embrace and wrapped my arms around his back, clutching the rabbit tightly. "I'm here Lucy." he whispered, rubbing my back. "I'm right here."

"I know." I muttered, pulling back. I tucked my hair behind my ear, mustering a small smile. "Thank you, Jer."

"Anything for my demigoddess girlfriend." Jeremy chuckled, kissing my forehead.

I turned around and my eyes widened, "How long as that mansion been there?" I raised an eyebrow, gaping at the mansion-sized cabin a yard away from us.

"That wasn't there a minute ago." Jeremy noted.

"Okay, so you see it too." I confirmed. "Nice to know I'm not loosing my mind."

"It's kinda hard to miss." Jeremy sighed. "I think we should head back."

I licked my lips, looking down at the stuffed rabbit in my arms, it's black marble eyes reflecting my dark brown orbs. I looked up at the mansion, taking a deep breath and exhaling. "I was led here for a reason. I'm going to see exactly why." I strode up to the house, stopping at the front porch.

* * *

I knocked on the front door and it creaked open. Jeremy stood beside me, his hands in his jacket pockets. "That's not creepy at all." he muttered. We both peered inside, seeing an empty hallway leading straight to a staircase. "Luce, we really shouldn't be here."

"Don't wuss out on me now." I scoffed, stepping over the threshold. I looked around a took note of the various paintings that decorted the walls.

"Hey Luce, check this out." Jeremy motioned for me to join him in the living room.

"What?" I pressed, joining him. I looked up at the painting and gaped. The painting was of a single female warrior with bright mahagony hair wielding a spear in what looked like the midst of a battle. "Woah." I blinked.

"It looks just like you." Jeremy noted, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Even the spear looks like yours."

I reached up and touched the arrowhead choker, leaning into Jeremy's arm. "It's almost scary how much she resembles me." I pursed my lips together, shaking my head.

"It's called 'A Warrior Demigoddess'." A calm voice spoke not too far behind us. I spun around and there was the new girl, Mary, standing not too far from us. "It's Alana's most recent work of art."

"Alana." I repeated.

Mary nodded. "Yep, Alana." she confirmed. "The woman who saved my life and raised me as her own." she joined the two of us, a smile on her face. Mary looked down and saw the rabbit in my arms. "Where'd you get that?"

I looked down, stroking the rabbit's ears. "In the woods." I answered. "It belonged to a friend of mine."

Mary nodded, "Her name's Lucy." she said, getting my attention. Our eyes met, and I narrowed mine ever so slightly. "I named her after my best friend, my sister." she touched my arm and a jolt was sent right through me.

* * *

 _Vision/No POV_

 _Mary stood just outside Lucy's hospital room, watching as Damon Salvatore entered. She kept a close eye as she peered through the cracked door. Damon took a needle and syringe, and pierced his arm, drawing the synringe until it was full of blood._

 _"I'm doing this for your sister, little demi-slayer." Damon sighed, injecting his blood directly into Lucy's veins. He discarded the needle and syringe and sat at her bedside, taking her hand in his. "You'll break a lot of hearts if you die Lucy, so fight. Fight and live." he quickly jumped to his feet and rushed out of the room._

 _Mary snuck inside Lucy's room and stood at her bedside, her dark eyes full of sadness. "Always have to be the hero huh?" she chuckled, moisture welling in her eyes. "You're strong Lucy, but you're not invincible." Mary reached out to stroke Lucy's mahagony hair. "Please fight Luce, I need you to live." a single tear fell down her cheek. "I need my best friend back." she took Lucy's hand, which was in a brace. "I'm back Lulu. It's me, Margaret."_

 _End Vision_

* * *

I gasped and stepped back, panting. "That's not possible." I muttered, running my fingers through my hair.

"You're a daughter of a Greek god." she pointed out, making me snap my head in her direction. "Other people would say that's not possible."

"Wait how did you know that she's-" Jeremy stuttered.

"Because I'm a witch." Mary cut off. "I can sense these things." she smiled. "I've known Lucy for a long time."

The room was spinning and the echo of my heartbeat was pounding in my ears. I twisted my hair around my fingers, sinking to the floor, gasping for breath. My senses were all over the place and I felt as if I was supphocating. Suddenly, I was pulled into a pair of arms, my head pressed against a warm shoulder. Everything calmed down around me in an instant.

"I'm here Lucy." Jeremy whispered, stroking my hair. "You're okay."

I slowly caught my breath, relaxing in Jeremy's arms. I let Jeremy pull me to my feet, wrapping my arms around his neck and I pressed my forehead into his shoulder. "This can't be real. I'm dreaming." I panted, turning back to face Mary. "Who do you think you are? My best friend died a long time ago."

"Then how do I know that this-" she removed a pillow from the couch and revealed a stuffed rabbit with ebony colored fur and light brown eyes, a lavender ribbon around it's neck with a star charm in the center. "is yours that you named Margaret. It's the only thing from your past that you still regard with sentimental value." She picked it up and held it, "The day we bought these was the day we promised to be best friends forever, no matter what."

"There is no we!" I corrected. "Margaret was killed six years ago." I took a few steps back. "I have to get out of here."

I ran for the front door, which slammed shut right in my face. I gripped the antique handle and yanked as hard as I could, but it was like a force so much stronger was holding it in place. "It's useless, even with your demigod abilities, you can't open that door." Mary called, standing at the foot of the staircase.

"Let me out or so help me Ares, I'll make you." I threatened, advancing towards her with narrowed eyes.

"Growing up you wante to be a singer." Mary stated, which made me stop. "That's what you always said you wanted to be. You'd write in a journal, trying to come up with ideas. You even had your mom, Isobel, teach you how to play piano." she started walking towards me. "Halloween is your favorite holiday. You're favorite candy is a tie between Twix and Kit-Kats. You like your meat medium-rare, and your favorite ice creame flavor is Double Fudge Brownie with butterscotch syrup." Mary and I were now staring eye to eye. "Now, those are all things your best friend would know. To seal the deal," she brushed my hair over my left shoulder, "you have a small birthmark behind your right ear that's shaped like a lotus blossom." she touched the birthmark in the exact spot.

"Margaret?" I swallowed the lump in my throat, still not believing what was right in front of me.

She pulled me into a tight embrace, squeezing me. "It's me Lulu." she whispered, her voice cracking. "It's really me."

Shuddering, I returned the embrace, closing my eyes and tightening my grip. My best friend was alive and hugging me in this very moment. "I've missed you M." I admitted, pulling back. I brushed her ebony bangs from her face, "How? How did you escape those vampires?"

"That would be where I come in." another voice spoke from atop the stairs. "Welcome to our home, Lucy."

I looked right into her eyes, and I knew she wasn't human. "Okay so who are you really?" I asked, my hands on my hips.

In an instant she was down the stairs and behind us, standing in the living room entrance. "My name's Alana." she introduced. "I'm your mother, Lucy."

"You're also a vampire." I noted. "So tell me, is your switch on or off?" I raised my eyebrow. "If your anything like my last mom that came to town, I'm not interested."

Alana chuckled, "My humanity is very much intact." she assured. "Come Lucy, let's talk."

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of Jeremy." I glanced to the side and looped my arm through his, interlocking our fingers.

Alana nodded, "Of course." her eyes shifted to Margaret. "Will you bring the tea in?"

"Sure." Margaret smiled walked off towards the kitchen.

* * *

"So, what happened after the car accident?" I asked, leaning back in the couch.

Alana sighed, folding her hands on her lap. "I woke up in the home of an old friend, one I reconnected with at the party." she answered. "He explained everything to me, what was happening and what I would become." she licked her lips. "All I wanted was to see my baby girl again, to watch you grow up." her eyes met mine and at the same time, Jeremy's fingers interlocked with mine. "Of course, you being a demigod, your blood smelled sweeter and was much more tempting." Alana closed her eyes, calming herself. "I had to stay away from you, at least until I could control myself."

"So you knew long before I did?" I questioned. "That I was a demigod?"

She nodded. "Yes. The scent was faint, but as you grew older it became stronger." she confrimed. "Then those vampires attacked you and Margaret when you were nine, and my maternal insticnts kicked in. I fought them off and saved Margaret." she patted the teenager's leg beside her. "I found Phoebus and he promised me he'd take care of you."

My jaw dropped. "Phoebus." I scoffed, shaking my head. "He told you I was here. In Mystic Falls."

Margaret nodded. "We've been in town since the Founder's Celebrations began." she informed. "Keeping an eye on you."

"You're the ones who called Phoebus after the incident during Founder's Day." I inferred, brushing hair from my face. I stood up and turned my back on them, running my fingers through my hair before slapping them at my sides. "So why now?" I faced them. "Why reveal yourselves to me now?"

In a flash, Alana was right in front of me, her hands on my shoulders. "Because you're in danger!" she warned. "The feud between vampires and werewolves is just the start. More danger is coming, something dark and evil."

I felt my lips curl into a smile. "Bring it on." I stated, taking a step back. "Vampires are nothing but demons who stalk the innocent. Werewolves are just overgrown mutts with zero training and only have power once a month. I've killed pleanty of both over the years, and have battle scars to prove it. Whatever dark and evil being is coming to this town better be afraid of me, because it'll be the last thing it does." I spun on my heels and marched up the stairs.

"There is so much you don't understand Lucy!" Alana called after me. "You need to-"

"No! You don't get to tell me jack what to do!" I yelled, looking over my shoulder. "You may be my birth mother, and saved Margaret's life, but neither of you have given me any reasons to trust you." I scoffed. "Once you give me something, then maybe I'll consider listening. But right now, just leave me the fuck alone." I grabbed my red leather jacket and my stuffed rabbit and walked away.

Jeremy's car was parked right in front of the house, which threw me for a loop. Alana must've driven it while I was chasing ghosts. I checked the door and it was unlocked, so I just slid into the passenger seat, holding my rabbit close to my chest.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Jeremy asked, climbing into the driver's seat. He reached over and patted my thigh.

"Just take me home Jer." I shook my head and leaned against the window. After that, the only sound was the car's engine and the low volume of the radio.

* * *

The loft was quiet when Jeremy dropped me off, and the events of the day were finally setting in. I set my stuffed rabbit on my bed, propped up against my pillows.

"So, guess I'll see ya tomorrow." Jeremy muttered, leaning against the doorframe of my bedroom.

"Jer wait." I halted, grabbing his arm. He turned back to face me, "Will you stay? I don't think I can handle being alone right now." I let go of his arm and sighed, slipping my hands into my back pockets.

Jeremy smiled and pulled me into his arms, holding the back of my head. "Of course I'll stay." he whispered, kissing the side of my head. "I'll always be here for you, Lucy."

I smiled, laying my cheek against his shoulder. "I know." I replied, pulling back. I reached up and caressed his cheek. "It's hard for me to trust people, but," I ran my hands up his arms, "I trust you, and that means something."

Jeremy touched his forehead to mine, cupping the left side of my face, brushing his lips over mine. I locked my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He slowly stepped forward, which made me step back. Soon, I was pressed between Jeremy and my own bed. Jeremy's hands moved from my waist to the back of my knees, he picked me up and pressed me against my pillows, our lips still locked in the heated kiss. I tangled my fingers in his hair, letting out a soft moan as our lips parted. My chest heaved as I caught my breath. I felt Jeremy's hand glide up my hip before resting it on the side of my neck, where I'm sure he felt my rapid pulse. "No matter what happens Lucy, I'm never going to leave your side." he whispered, kissing my forehead.

I opened my eyes and met his, holding his face in my hands. "If what Alana and Margaret said is true, then things are going to get dicy before too long." I muttered, swallowing the lump in my throat. "Jeremy, if anything happened to-"

He cut me off by placing a finger on my lips. "We're gonna be okay." he assured, pulling me into his arms and holding me tightly. He rested his cheek against the side of my head, stroking my hair. "As long as we stay together, we'll be fine." he kissed my temple.

I felt my lips curl into a smile and I relaxed, leaning into Jeremy's arms. I looped mine under his, resting my head in the crook of his neck. "I believe you." I whispered, craining my neck to look up at him. "For some strange reason, I believe you."

Jeremy smiled and pecked my lips, caressing the ridge of my shoulder blades. I pulled back, licking my lips and mustering up a smile. I rested my head against Jeremy's shoulder and we sat there in silence, and I knew that as long as I had him, I would somehow be okay, no matter what came at me.


	14. Kill or Be Killed

**Kill or Be Killed**

* * *

I tied off my braid with a thin red ribbon, overlooking myself in the bathroom mirror. Today's outfit was my black and red plaid skirt with a black sweater that hung loose on my shoulders and my knee-high boots.

I joined my dad and sister in the kitchen, where the scent of fresh coffee filled the air. "So, what is so important that you're ditching us for the day?" Spencer asked, tapping the side of her coffee mug.

"I'm gonna hang out at the Grill with Cassie and possibly Nichole." I answered, grabbing my black coffee cup with 'Nevermore' written in calligraphy across the front. "Shoot some pool and stuff." I jumped up on the counter and crossed my legs, fixing my coffee just the way I like it; black and about three spoonfuls of sugar.

Spencer rolled her eyes and grabbed her truck keys, "I'll drop you off on my way to the park." she volunteered, looking to dad. "I'll meet you there, dad."

"You got it." dad raised his coffee mug before taking another gulp. "I've got a few more papers to grade, go on."

"Any chance you gonna tell me how I did on that last quiz?" I thew out, grabbing my brown leather jacket. Dad cast a sideways look in my direction. "Didn't think so." I downed the rest of my coffee and set the mug in the dishwasher, grabbing my small fringed satchel.

"Let's go Luce." Spencer called as she opened the front door.

I followed her and froze when the door swung open. My jaw fell slack as I met Alana's eyes from over the threshold. I shook my head and shoved past her, not even looking back.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Spencer yelled, meeting me by her truck. "Did you know?"

I climbed into the passenger seat and sighed, "Yes."

Spencer started the engine, "Why didn't you tell us?" she asked, pulling away from the building. "I'm pretty sure we have a right to know when a family member comes back from the dead."

"She's a vampire Spence!" I snapped. "And it was only a few days ago that I found out she was back. I needed some time to let that sink in."

Spencer shook her head, pulling up to the Mystic Grill. "Lucy, we're family." she said calmly, patting my knee. "I'm your big sister, you can tell me anything." I looked over at her. "You've gotta let someone in Lucy. You can't go through life alone, especially knowing what we know is out there."

I sighed, "Spence, I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine." I pecked her cheek and jumped out of her truck, watching as she drove away.

* * *

"So your vampire mother just showed up at your loft?" Cassie repeated, breaking the rack.

"Damn, must've come as a shock to Spencer and Alaric." Nichole commented, sitting at the table next to us. "How'd they take it?"

I lined up my shot, shrugging my shoulders. "I have no idea, as soon as I saw her, I left." I struck the cue ball sunk the solid ball I aimed for. "Spence did give me a lecture on the way over here though, saying I've got to open up to people." Cassandra and Nichole both gave me a look, and I returned it by flipping them both off. "But I'm perfectly fine keeping those walls in place."

Nichole shook her head, her eyes glancing at the entrance to the Grill. "That's not really an option for you anymore." she rebuked.

I raised an eyebrow, "And why's that?" I questioned, leaning my pool stick against the table and crossing my arms over my chest.

Nichole motioned to the booth not too far from us, I followed her line of sight while Cassie was busy thinking out her next move. I saw Jeremy look around and our eyes met. Nichole moved closer to me, wrapping her arm around my shoulders. "Now that you're in a relationship, you can't keep those walls up." she grinned, patting my back. "I've known Jeremy for a long time, after all my big brother dated his sister. Jeremy's possibly the sweetest guy I've ever met, which is why I had a tiny crush on him when I was younger."

I shrugged off her arm and glanced at the pool table, contemplating my next move. "What exactly is your point Nic?" I sighed, tapping my nails on the table.

"My point is simple, Jeremy's going to try and break down those walls of yours." she continued, leaning into the pool table. "If you wait too long to let him in, you'll lose him."

I struck the cue ball and sunk the solid red ball I set my sights on. I brushed my bangs from my face and turned to Nichole, "I know you Aphrodite spawn can't help yourselves, but refrain from giving me any relationship advice. Otherwise, I'll snap your pretty little neck like a twig. Got it?"

Cassie rolled her eyes, "If the both of you keep this up, I'll bash your skulls together." she said subtly, lining up her shot. "I don't care if we're in public or not." she hit a dark blue and white striped ball, but it didn't land in the pocket.

Nichole held up her hands in defense, "I rest my case."

I rolled my eyes, exhaling heavily. Not taking my eyes off my next target, I leaned into the table, lining up my shot. Fully aware that Jeremy was right behind me, I took the shot and sunk the ball, grinning in victory. I winked at Cassie, "Save yourself the trouble and just forfeit now."

Cassie lightly jabbed my shoulder, "Not gonna happen little Lou." she chuckled.

I felt arms wrap around me from behind and leaned back, tilting my head to look at Jeremy, "Hey you." I greeted.

"Hey yourself." he replied, pecking my lips. "That was a nice shot."

I gave him a small smile, laying my head against his shoulder, "Well you know firsthand how good I am." I reminded, winking.

"Yeah, you Ares kids have like three pool tables in your cabin." Cassie cut in, taking her shot.

"We only have two." I corrected. "How else do you expect we pass time when those freak storms hit?" I tapped my finger against the cue stick, analyzing the remaining balls left. "It's not my fault we're competitive. It's our nature." I shrugged my shoulders, striking the cue ball. It struck one solid ball into the back left pocket and ricocheted off another, sinking it into the side right pocket. "And that's how it's done." I giggled.

Cassie rolled her eyes and shook her head. She took her cell from her jacket pocket, tapping the screen, raising her eyebrows in slight shock. "What's up Cassie?" Nichole asked.

The corner of her mouth twitched into a smile, "Tyler texted me. He wants to know if we're game hanging out at his place for a while." she looked between the two of us. "You guys in?"

"I'm in." Jeremy agreed, caressing my shoulder.

"Sounds fun." Nichole chimed.

I shrugged. "What the hell, sure."

* * *

Cassie smiled and tapped away on her phone, glancing over her shoulder where Tyler was talking with two other girls from our school. We finished up our pool game and joined them.

The Lockwood Mansion seemed bigger when it wasn't crowded with people. "So Ty, you promised drinks." Cassie reminded, nudging his arm.

"Right, this way." Tyler led Cassie to the liquor cabinet, grabbing a glass bottle and pouring what smelled like whiskey.

He handed us each a glass and turned up the music on the radio. One of the other girls invited, Aimee, was talking with Tyler while the rest of us were just hanging out. Nichole casually sipped her drink and turned the station to a more upbeat song, throwing her hands up in the air. "That's more like it." she giggled.

"Who wants Tequila shots?" Cassie asked, holding up the bottle. Nichole and I raised our hands, grinning. "Great." she poured five shots and handed each of us girls one glass, "Cheers." we clinked the glasses and downed the shots, slamming them down on the table.

More and more shots were poured and soon us girls were dancing. Nichole was dancing with Sarah and Aimee, Tyler and Cassie were close together, their hands intertwined, and Jeremy was forcing me into the mood. He took my hand and twirled me around before practically yanking me to his chest.

"C'mon Luce, loosen up just a bit." he urged, twirling me around again. I couldn't help but smile as I braced my hands on his chest, looking up into his eyes. Jeremy ran his thumb across my lips, smiling. "It's not so bad being normal for once, is it?"

I shook my head, "No." I answered. "It's not." I leaned up and pecked his lips, smiling against them. We pulled away and he touched his forehead to mine.

Sarah grabbed Jeremy's sketchbook from his backpack, "What do we got here?" she giggled, flipping through the pages.

"Hey, I wanna see." Aimee looked over Sarah's shoulder.

"What's Van Gogh got going on?" Nichole chuckled, holding her half-empty whiskey glass.

I shook my head and couldn't help but smile. "Yeah Jer, what're your newest sketches?" I raised my eyebrow, nudging his side.

Jeremy wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He kissed my temple, gripping the fabric of my sweater. "Don't worry, there's none of you in there." he whispered, caressing my hip bone.

I giggled and leaned into him, wrapping my arm around him, slipping my fingers through the belt loops. I caught glimpses of the sketches, all of them of different forms of the werewolf myth.

"Ooh, scary demon-wolf thing." Sarah continued flipping through the pages, totally clueless about the artwork.

Tyler on the other hand looked almost scared. "What's this about?" he asked, taking the sketchpad, swallowing.

"Just some sketches." Jeremy defended, shrugging it off. He tapped the side of his glass, "You still draw, Tyler?"

Tyler looked between him and a sketch of a werewolf in a forest. "A little, but not much." he cleared his throat before meeting Jeremy's eyes. "I've got something that I'm actually working on. Come on, I'll show you."

Jeremy shrugged. "Yeah, okay, sure." he looked down at me, giving my hip a gentle squeeze, "You gonna be okay for a few?"

I nodded, "Yeah, sure." I tilted my head and met his lips for a quick kiss.

Tyler and Jeremy continued their conversation in the Mayor's old office while the rest of us girls continued to drink and dance.

I poured more whiskey into my glass and dropped in a couple of ice cubes, sipping the liquor nice and slow, already feeling a bit buzzed. Cassie waltzed up to me, her lips in a grin. "Enjoying yourself?"she asked, her words slurring.

"As much as I can." I replied, taking a swig of whiskey. "Normies have such a low tolerance for alcohol." I shook my head as I saw Aimee and Sarah dance around, clearly drunk. "It's almost pathetic." I took another swig, shaking my head.

Nichole, followed by Aimee and Sarah, joined us. "So Lucy, in the spirit of girl talk, tell us-" she leaned into the table, twisting her curled hair around her finger. "what is it about Jeremy that you're attracted to?"

I practically spit the whiskey back into the glass, raising both my eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

Aimee giggled. "C'mon Lucy, it's just us girls." she playfully nudged my arm. "Tell us about you and Jeremy."

"There's nothing to tell." I gulped down the rest of my whiskey, pouring more. "We started out as friends, we felt something more, and now we're together." I played off the question with a shrug and sipped my drink.

"So have the two of you..." Sarah drawled on, nodding her head. "you know."

I raised my eyebrow, glancing over to Nichole, who shook her head. "She means, have you two done it yet." she translated.

My jaw fell slack as I turned to Cassie for some backup. "She's serious?"

"It's a valid question." Cassie defended.

"No." I half-screamed. I took a deep breath and exhaled, calming myself down. "No, Jeremy and I haven't-" I shook my head.

"Do you want to?" Aimee prided.

"I'm so not drunk enough for this conversation." I muttered, gulping down half my glass. I sighed, glancing between the four pairs of eyes staring at me. "Look, we just started dating, I think it's too soon for us to-"

"Roll around in the sheets." Nichole finished, sipping her drink.

"For lack of better terms." I mumbled, tapping the side of my glass with my nails.

"Well, you two are very cute together." Aimee commented. "He seems really into you."

"I wonder what they're talking about in there?" Sarah questioned, looking at the closed office doors.

"Probably typical guy stuff." Cassie guessed, shrugging her shoulders. "Let's go find out." she downed the rest of her drink and made her way to the other room, with the rest of us following.

* * *

The wooden doors flew open and we saw Tyler and Jeremy talking on the couch. The sunlight reflected off of a clear stone in Jeremy's hands, making me squint my eyes just a little.

"Found you." Cassie giggled, wrapping her arms around Tyler's neck. She leaned into the back of the couch, laying her chin on his shoulder. "You guys are missing all the drinking."

"And dancing." Nichole chimed, jumping onto the desk and crossing her legs.

I rolled my eyes and sat on the armrest next to Jeremy, resting my elbow on his shoulder. "Aimee and Sarah can't hold their liquor at all." I whispered. "And babysitting two drunk teenagers is not exactly my idea of a good time."

Jeremy cracked a smile and laid his hand on my thigh, "We'll be outta here soon, promise."

Sarah and Aimee stumbled in, laughing and giggling. "Oh, sorry." Sarah apologized, although she was too drunk to really care. "Were you two having a moment?" she looked between Tyler and Jeremy.

"No, we're good." Tyler answered, reaching up to caress Cassie's forearm.

Nichole winked at Cassie and took another sip of her drink. "Hey, what's that you got Jer?" she pointed to the stone he held.

Sarah and Aimee redirected their attention to the stone as well, "Wow, it's so pretty." Aimee noted.

"Mind if I take a look?" I asked, holding out my hand. Jeremy placed the rock in my palm, and I could feel the mystical energy sealed inside. "Wow." I muttered.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"A moonstone." I answered automatically. Glancing up I saw confusion and cleared my throat. "I've come across them in my mom's research. Apparently they're tied to old supernatural legends regarding the lycanthrope mythology."

Aimee held up her hand, "Okay, what does that even mean?" she asked.

I sighed. "A moonstone is a common thing based in old werewolf legends." I simplified, tossing the stone to Nichole.

"Hmm." she pursed her lips together, holding the stone in front of her left ring finger. "This would make the perfect centerpiece for a ring." she noted.

Tyler shook his head and got up from the couch. "Okay, let's not play with the rock." he told us, sternly.

"Well, come and get it Ty." Nichole challenged, giggling.

"Look, I'll play along for a little bit, but seriously, give it back." he repeated.

Nichole tapped her chin then shook her head, "Fine." she tossed it across the room where Cassie caught it. She shot Tyler a flirtaious grin.

Tyler sighed heavily, meeting Cassie's eyes. "Seriously Cas, hand it over." he told her.

Cassie slowly walked towards him, her hands behind her back, "Make me Ty." she urged, giggling.

I rolled my eyes, "She's definetly drunk." I muttered. "By demigoddess standards."

Tyler grabbed Cassandra's wrists pinning them to her chest, their faces inches from eachother. Cassie opened her hands revealing nothing. "Lookie here." Sarah chimed, holding up the moonstone. "You snooze, you lose." she spun on her heels and bolted out of the office.

* * *

The rest of us followed her and watched as she stumbled up the staircase. I grabbed my whiskey glass and tapped the side, shaking my head. "Normies." I scoffed, dumping one of the whiskey soaked ice cubes into my mouth.

"You're lucky you're cute when drunk." Tyler chuckled, standing at the base of the stairs.

Sarah leaned against the railing, "I want Jeremy to come get it." she teased, laughing.

"C'mon Sarah, don't be a bad drunk." Aimee sighed, standing between Nichole and Cassie.

"Jeremy, come upstairs with me." Sarah whined. "See how bad a drunk I can be."

Nichole shook her head. "Not cool Sarah." she scolded. "You don't go after another girl's man, total girl-code violation."

I shot Nichole a sideways glare. Sarah started laughing, "Lucy can come too, if she wants." she added.

I fought the urge to gag, "Okay, I'm definitely not drunk enough for this." I scoffed, gulping down what was left of my whiskey and setting the glass on the small table near me.

Tyler ran up the stairs and tried to take the moonstone from Sarah's hands. "Seriously, just give it." he grunted, grabbing her wrists, "This isn't funny." He yanked the moonstone from Sarah's grip, causing her to fall down the stairs and her head struck the floor, leaving her motionless.

"Oh, my God, Sarah!" Aimee yelled, rushing to her friend.

We all crowded around, checking on her. After a few long seconds, Sarah's lips moved to a grin and she rolled her head to the side, "Fooled you." she laughed, while everyone else sighed in relief. Sarah lifted her head and met Tyler's eyes, "You pushed me down the stairs."

"Look, he didn't mean it, okay?" Jeremy defended, helping her sit up. Aimee helped Sarah to her feet and the two walked into the kitchen.

"That was close." I sighed, leaning against the railing. I rubbed my temples, felling a major migraine coming on.

"A little too close, for Tyler anyway." Jeremy added, standing next to me. I looked at him with a hint of confusion. He just smiled and pulled me close to his side, caressing the side of my shoulder, "I'll fill you in later."

"I'm going to be so miserable tomorrow." I muttered. "Demigods have a higher tolerance for alcohol, but we also have a twice as long hangover." I rested my head on his shoulder, blinking away the pain.

"I'll grab my stuff and take you home." he kissed my temple, brushing his thumb down the back of my neck.

I nodded and shook off the dizziness. Nichole walked up to me, all smiles. I turned to look at her, "What?"

"Nothing." she answered, meeting my eyes. "You two are just so cute together, and Jeremy is defintly falling hard for you."

I sighed, "Nichole, I'm only doing this so I won't knock out your teeth." I grabbed two ice cubes from my glass and dropped them down the back of her shirt, making her tense up and yelp. "I don't need, nor want, your commentary on my relationship."

* * *

Giving her my trademark smirk/smile I met Jeremy by the front door and we walked out to his car, where he opened the passenger side door for me. He climbed into the driver's seat and I leaned over and pecked his lips, "Overall, this was actually kinda fun." I admitted, leaning back in the seat.

"Well good. I'm glad you had a good time." Jeremy smiled and took my hand, interlocking our fingers. "In a few days, the Lockwoods are going to be throwing a Masquerade party." I looked over at him and met his eyes, "It may sound lame to you, but I think it could be fun."

I chuckled, "So, it'll be like a date?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Jeremy nodded, "Exactly." he confirmed, squeezing my hand. "So what do you say, Luce?"

I sighed, biting my lip. After a couple seconds, my lips curled into a smile, "Jeremy Gilbert, it would be my pleasure to be your date to the Masquerade party." I stifled a giggle as I finished my answer.


End file.
